The loveless lord and The undead miko
by MakatoMai
Summary: Then I began to think about myself and I wondered when have I become a loving person who showed emotion? I realized hardly ever, and then I realized I may be just as dry as the ice king was. SK
1. Chapter 1

The Youkai Lord and The miko

Authors Note: Sorry if the titles kind of bland…This is my anniversary gift to my baby, Vince (Blitzkrieg02red) My lover is obsessed with Kikyou and Sesshomaru and well he couldn't get them together in the past logically, so I decided I'd do it no matter what it takes! Koibito-kun I hope you like your story! And everyone else please enjoy!

* * *

"Uno Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin trembled walking through the forest, 'Jaken no baka!' Rin thought angrily as she walked through the forest, holding onto one of the nearby trees for support sitting down on the roots sighing miserably. "I'm bored" She thought sitting there resting holding her knees to her chest.

Sesshomaru-sama was summoned to the northern lands and wouldn't be back until late that evening. Jaken-sama said to go play in the woods and now… Rin sighed miserably she had gone too far and gotten herself lost.

The summer's heat was far from gone in the forest; it was just humid, but the trees provided enough shade for you to relax in. Rin sighed slightly as she looked over to the side wondering if she should keep going, eventually she'd run into something she knew right? She rose to a stand preparing to go back the other way when a small glint caught her eye making her turn around.

'A light?' She thought walking towards it calmly, gasping a bit in surprise at what she had found. "Shindamatu" Rin whispered she had seen one before when she and Sesshomaru-sama had been traveling after Naraku. They were like mini dragons carrying souls, Sesshomaru-sama had said they belonged to a priestess named Kikyou but he never mentioned her after that. Rin had known Kikyou from more or less when she had saved her a couple times when she was younger. Not that it was much different now, Rin is still only 10.

Rin wasn't sure what had possessed her to follow the soul skimmer but she did, walking over the roots, deeper and deeper into the forest until it finally stopped. Their resting against a big oak tree was Kikyou. Her shoulder was crackled and souls were seeping unwillingly out of her body. 'She doesn't look like she's in pain' Rin thought staring towards her for a few seconds 'she looks almost peaceful'. The miko's eyes were shut as the mini dragons continued to fill her body with dead souls.

Kikyou's eyes shot open though at the sound of the rustling in the bushes where Rin stood, the miko sharply drawing her arrow as she pointed it towards the pushes. "Out! You have 5 seconds!"

Rin stumbled from the bushes staring towards the miko timidly, frightened. 'Just like with Sesshomaru-sama…such defense…' She thought as the miko's brown eyes softened slowly letting go of the arrow and bow letting them fall to the side. "Gomene Rin-chan" She said apologetically slowly leaning back.

"Uno…Hai! Miko-sama…You…remembered my name?" Rin asked amazed that the miko had remembered her after nearly two years. 'Of course Naraku wasn't dead yet he had been injured gravely though in the last encounter' Rin thought calmly. She hadn't seen Kikyou there though only Kagome-chan but something told Rin the person that had inflicted the main wound- the ending wound- on Naraku had been Kikyou not Kagome.

"Hai Rin-chan" She said calmly, she had known the girl for a long time, and she didn't look a bit different. 'She's a couple inches taller and her hairs a couple inches longer but she doesn't seem to have changed at all…' Kikyou thought her cracked wound slowly healing as she began to raise slowly, the pain being too unbearable and almost forcing the miko to sit down.

"Umm Miko-sama if you'd like me to help…I can…" Rin said nervously trying to assert her assistance knowing she wouldn't be much help to the wounded miko.

"Water…" Kikyou said quietly, "There's some in the stream over there" Kikyou said looking to the side the sound of water running in the background. It was in clear eyesight.

"Hai!" Rin said smiling gently, she had a water bottle around her belt line it was empty though from what seemed like a seemingly endless walk. Rin slowly walking to the stream kneeling down and letting the water pour into the bottle.

Kikyou watched carefully making sure nothing was going to attack or injure Rin as she was getting the water she had asked for. There was a small crack in the bushes on the other side, Kikyou's eyes widening as she drew a bow and arrow ready to aim it at the target. The bushes shook violently, Rin looking up the bottle still in hand, staring towards the bushes like a small dear watching the headlights of the upcoming car.

The demon lurched forward, the arrow piercing its chest and exploding, a blue purification light coming from around the area. Rin squinted her eyes tightly as she jogged back to Kikyou, handing her the water with shaky hands. "Sorry" Kikyou said as she took the water from the girl's hands, the cool water running down her dry throat it was such a good feeling.

"N-no" Rin said calmly, "I- uh think I was just surprised that's all"

"Are you still with Sesshomaru?" Kikyou said calmly setting the now empty bottle to the side, Rin taking a seat by Kikyou.

Rin was a little surprised by the question but nodded holding her knees to her chest as she stared towards the miko. 'She's so pretty' Rin mused quietly her brown eyes staring up into Kikyou's brown serious ones.

"Yes?" Kikyou said quietly her tone a bit gentler as she noticed Rin was staring but only in the slightest.

"Oh um nothing! I'm sorry!" Rin said quickly blushing a bit, "I just think you're very pretty that's all"

Kikyou was a bit taken back by the child at first, gaping a bit before calmly fading back into her calm demeanor. "I'm not pretty…" Her voice was soft almost sad and Rin found herself staring up towards the miko with wondering eyes almost as if she could read the pain that reflected in them. "But you are" Rin blushed a bit staring towards her nonetheless smiling.

"But you are pretty Kikyou-sama!" Rin insisted smiling widely.

"You know my name?"

"Oh um Sesshomaru-sama told me" Rin stuttered a bit blushing madly, Kikyou raising a questioness brow. 'He mentioned me?' Kikyou thought wondering almost speechless.

"Sesshomaru-sama's pretty too! He has long silky silver hair and it's all…"

The small child continued to ramble on and the two girls sat by the tree talking until the sun was low in the sky.

"You know Kikyou-sama your soul skimmers are so pretty"

"Why do you say that Rin-chan?" Kikyou asked watching the soul skimmers dance in the darkness, one swooping and landing on Kikyou's outstretched hand.

"Some of the scariest things are beautiful Kikyou-sama"

"You're too smart for your age" Kikyou laughed quietly as Rin held out her hand staring towards Kikyou, wondering why none of the soul skimmers had came to her hand as they had Kikyou's.

"It's because your alive" Kikyou said a small smile painted against her pale features almost reading Rin's confused expression, Rin looking towards Kikyou sadly, Kikyou nodded to the skimmer as it's gentle legs outstretched onto Rin's open hands.

"Your alive to Kikyou-sama aren't you?"

"Not anymore" Kikyou said laughing gently leaning back against the tree's bark.

"But just because you don't live like we do, doesn't mean you're not alive does it? If someone doesn't breathe the same ways you do, does that mean your wrong? I don't believe that Kikyou-sama, I really don't."

"Your too kind Rin" Kikyou said calmly, this young girl was so kind, she had barely known her but after Kikyou had protected her, they seemed to open up to each other, just talking time away until where they were now…night, darkness.

"Rin" The bushes rumbled as Sesshomaru stepped through them, his golden eyes staring directly to the small girl with a blank stare, but Rin could see he had been worried slowly rising to a stand the soul skimmer flying back into the cool night air. "Uno…I have to go Kikyou-sama" Rin said gently smiling as she returned to the demon lord's side. "Take care!"

Kikyou smiled gently surprised how good she had felt with the child, it had been a long time since she had associated with anyone like that it felt…nice.

"You took care of her didn't you?" The deep voice said to her, Kikyou's brown eyes snapping open staring up to the youkai lord who was looking to her over his shoulder in a calm stare.

"I suppose" She said dully, the youkai lord looking displeased with her answer as he walked over to her, Rin waited patiently as Sesshomaru walked towards Kikyou kneeling on his knees to face her, taking his two fingers to her throat lifting her chin up towards his face. "A yes would have been fine miko"

His hands left her cheek as he lifted her over his shoulder dully, Kikyou looking angrily towards him.

"Rin grab her weapons."

"Hai!" Rin said happily picking up the bow and arrow set following behind Sesshomaru obediently.

"What are you doing put me down you youkai!" Kikyou said a bit surprised, 'no wonder I don't talk much I let my guard down!' Kikyou thought angrily 'What the hell is he doing'

"No" he said dully continuing to walk forward, 'It's not like you can move on your own anyway' he said smirking as the three exited the forest, the three staring up at Sesshomaru's large almost castle like building. The heart of the western lands.

* * *

Authors Note: Why'd Sesshie do it? Find out next chapter hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: o;; Here we go!

* * *

Kikyou looked towards the little girl as she brushed through Kikyou's long raven black hair, with a silver plated brush humming slightly. "What have I got myself into" Kikyou said sighing, Rin looking to her confused. "Hm?" She said continuing to brush through her hair, Kikyou sighing and saying nothing.

"Why did Sesshomaru bring me here do you know Rin-chan?" Kikyou said, as long as she made it so she didn't sound annoyed the child wouldn't be offended.

"Oh that Kikyou-sama, Sesshomaru-sama just felt guilty, he doesn't like to feel obligated to anyone so he wants you to stay here til you can move on your own properly!" Rin said tying Kikyou's hair up in a low pony tail.

'And she says it so carelessly...+sigh+' Kikyou sighed only mentally of course.

Meanwhile...

"Gwak! My lord you're bringing a HUMAN into the chambers Gwak!"

"Shut up Jaken" Sesshomaru said calmly a bit annoyed with this himself, kicking Jaken on the side of his head as he fell over twitching.

"But my lord..."

"We wouldn't BE in this position if YOU did what you were supposed to do and watch RIN" He said calmly.

Jaken shivered, 'he's so angry with me, I think I just cut 10 years off of my life' He noted only mentally as Sesshomaru turned walking down to his corridors.

Sesshomaru walked stiffly down through the corridors, his silver hair swinging behind him, the servants splitting on either side of the hall as Sesshomaru continued to walk past them, not even paying them a sparing glance. He paused at the bottom of the stairwell looking into Rin's room.

"Rin" His voice was low soft and it made her snap in his direction, "hai?" she called softly staring towards him, Kikyou stiffly looking his way. 'In a strange way he does seem like a prince' Kikyou mused softly, 'everyone bowing down and kissing his ass' she almost snickered by her thoughts.

"Dinner." He said blandly, not paying any attention to the miko in front of the girl as he continued his voice still monotone, his face unmoving, unchanging as if it were always frozen in a calm demeanor as if nothing could break it. "5 minutes'

By the sound of the time limit the servants had been given they scurried down the hall, racing towards the kitchen. Sesshomaru letting a small grunt of approval, "Dress nicely find the miko something to wear" He said his eyes averting to Kikyou with a tight glare almost, Kikyou's brown eyes staring into his golden ones as he turned an left the room.

Rin jumped up off the bed and flinging open the small chestnut dresser looking towards Kikyou's shocked expression. "Sesshomaru-sama takes very good care of me Kikyou-sama, his place here is so nice I wish we could stay here much more but we travel so often..." Rin said sadly, going through her youkata's handing a blue silk one to Kikyou. "It's for when I get older" She said simply "The servants have more or less planned my growth (Rin is saying that as she grows they have made clothes as her body is to change and she is to grow older) so...you can probably fit in this."

Kikyou held the blue silk in her hands, it was light blue almost powder and had dark blue flowers at the top right hand corner and on the bottom left hand corner. In a way, Kikyou wasn't surprised, the manor Sesshomaru lived in was incredible at first site she was shocked. There was so much pure land, wheat for bread stretching out under the sunrise, there was a barn where his dragons Ah-un was to stay and sleep, so Rin says. The building itself was built nicely, built two stories high, chambers and craftsmanship beyond compare it must have taken years- no centuries to accomplish something like this.

Rin pulled out a red silk youkata for herself, designed like Kikyou's except having fall leaves at the top and the bottom, a rather fall looking youkata. "Sesshomaru-sama loves the fall" Rin said happily undressing and sliding the youkata on with ease as Kikyou slowly made her way into the blue silken one.

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

How did I get dragged into this? I thought solemnly looking at my shoulder in disgrace. It was still cracked and the pain was excruciating, it was painful to even walk. I'm not sure how Rin had managed to get me to the dinning room but once I got there I was more then relieved to sit. But no matter, I had planned to leave sometime tomorrow better or not, no matter WHAT the youkai lord said.

I was surprised he wasn't there first; Rin said this wasn't unusual he would always enter last. Both of us were on either side of the head chair obviously this is where Sesshomaru would sit seemingly. I knew that much, head of the table for the head of the castle. Perfect.

Rin sat humming as Sesshomaru entered the room silencing off any noise. I could feel my eyes widen as I stared towards him, and I actually stared. He was wearing a silk youkata too, his being gold, there were small designs as there were on ours but they were a light gold that seemed to be just washed out by the dark gold of the outfit itself. He truly does fit the image of the prince. He looked towards me calmly, his silver hair was still down and for a brief second I let my guard down and let myself image him, sitting on a thrown in that very outfit his hair in a high pony tail and perhaps a greedy little smile, that would perch on anyone's face if they had all that wealth. Surprisingly, I just couldn't see it. It's as if, he didn't care for his wealth and even that was shocking.

He seemed so frigid and then I began to compare him to things, not people but actually objects. In the end, I found myself deciding on ice. The demon lord was cold, his face never changed -frozen, and if anyone were to fight him he would rip the skin off just as dry ice would too if you messed with it to long. Yes Sesshomaru was nothing but ice. Then I began to think about myself and I wondered when have I become a loving person who showed emotion? I realized hardly ever, and then I realized I may be just as dry as the ice king was.

I looked at the food dully, I had lost my appetite.

* * *

Normal POV+

Sesshomaru stared towards her few a seconds looking down to her plate and realizing she hadn't touched anything. He looked towards Rin to make sure it was tangible for humans and that it wasn't just the miko being stubborn. Sure enough Rin's plate was almost empty.

"Do you not know how to eat miko? Are you that weak or is food not needed in a body of clay?"

Sesshomaru stared towards her calmly and for a minute he could have swore her finger twitched. Her brown eyes cold just as his always were staring towards him icily as she picked up the fork, stabbing it into the food and smacking it down into her mouth.

Rin stared towards the two a few seconds blinking as she looked to her empty plate, going to take it to the kitchen when...

"Rin there's no need a servant will kindly get that for you, they should have already" He said lowly, a young demon female entering the room apologetically and kindly taking the plate from Rin, giving off a short growl before disappearing into the other room.

Rin nodded softly looking towards him, and then towards Kikyou. "Uno...may I be excused my lord?"

"Help yourself" Sesshomaru said finishing his meal as he rose to a stand as well as Kikyou weakly though. Sesshomaru couldn't help it looking to her, her presence bothered him beyond compare and every time he tried to figure out why, he couldn't.

"Did you travel with my brother?" Sesshomaru said blandly, staring towards her the only two in the dinning area now, Rin already leaving to set things comfortably for Kikyou.

'So...' Kikyou thought dully staring towards Sesshomaru blankly as if his words were inaudible, a small smile crossing her features except it was almost...twisted. 'Even the demon lord can't tell the difference between Kagome and me.'

* * *

Authors Note: Kikyou scary…u.U;; lol, R&R hope you like it baby 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: You know there's nothing to say when youre going to finish it all at once. So enjoy the 3rd Chappy

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I raised a brow calmly; she was smiling and as strange as it was it made me shiver. It was a sick twisted smile of someone who had just crossed over into the darkness and had seen the depths of hell.

"I didn't mean recently" I said calmly staring towards her, "The other miko was alive and you frankly are not"

She looked towards me, the smile disappearing almost instantly, her eyes darkening drastically as if I brought out an inner demon in her. It was fun toying with her, I decided. I had never seen so many emotions in the miko as if breaking her shoulder had broken a piece of her mask.

"There's more difference then just being alive and dead!" Kikyou snapped scuffing slightly. She seemed angry, the scent dripped over her just as the smell of clay did. Why did her presence make me feel…different. It was sickening. Her scent it drove me mad for some reason it infuriated me when she was mad, I was helping her wasn't I? I had rights to speak how I wanted in my home.

I placed my hand on her injured shoulder pressing down as her calm miko face twisted in pain, her right hand reaching up to it, as she slopped to her knee in pain. I smiled holding her there as she looked at me her eyes reflecting in pain, and the more pain she was in…the happier I felt. Why? Why did this woman piss me off so?

"Watch your words"

"I'm leaving"

"Not alive"

Her body broke clear in half, her cracked body falling to the ground, the souls spilling from her body in and endless rush the soul skimmers running around, quickly gathering what they could. Sesshomaru stared towards the ripped body, his golden eyes almost showing pity as he withdrew Tenseiga.

"She doesn't have ghouls…it's the soul skimmers…" He mused quietly, slicing them as they perched upon her body, it giving off a loud burst. Kikyou's eyes widening with fear as her hands trailed over her flesh, her FLESH.

"I have a heart…" Kikyou whispered her brown eyes looking up to him in utter confusion, a strange sensation of relief and happiness.

"I have repaid my debt to you miko-sama, you'll leave by morning"

And then I left.

I wasn't guilty.

She was happy.

And even though I'll never admit to it, I felt relieved. To smell her REAL scent, instead of clunks of clay, to have something off my shoulders. It was a feeling even I Sesshomaru was oblivious too.

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

Flesh, a heart, blood, breathing, I couldn't have imagined what it felt to breathe again. To take that very first gust of fresh air into my lungs and having the blood pump, allowing my body to move instead of souls of the dead. Then it hit me as well, would I be able to stop Naraku faster? Or would this only motivate him stronger? Will he kill me the minute he knows I can lose blood? Or that my body won't nearly break anymore, it will bleed?

I didn't understand why the demon lord had done it, and I don't understand what possessed him to kill me, or to revive me for any manner. And I don't know how it was that I was able to become alive with an insufficient soul, or not even a flesh made body. I didn't understand how his sword Tenseiga had saved me, but I did understand that I would never underestimate its power again.

I would do as the demon lord said I'd be out of his sight and way by the time the sun has risen. I won't even thank or waste any more of his time, it was what I had planned on doing from the beginning.

I almost smiled as I walked into Rin-chans room that night. And I almost laughed when I woke to find myself breathing normally, moving normally, and being normal.

When I was alive in the beginning, I had wished to be normal, if I had known the fate that was to be forced upon me then, I would have never wished to be normal again. Even if I was living then only to protect the jewel, only to fight and protect and to perhaps never lead a life of my own, to have that same feeling the same way I was before. I couldn't be more grateful. I will never wish again upon a selfish desire to be held or cherished by any man ever again. I would never have my holy powers weaken ever again, because this is my normality.

I almost cried walking off into the rising sun that morning. I almost cried to be alive, I almost cried because I could cry. Hot, warm, sweaty tears of life, and gratitude. I almost cried when I was out of sight of the Western Lands. I almost cried….and then I did and I didn't stop.

* * *

Normal POV+

"Kikyou-sama?" Rin said looking to the bed where Kikyou was to sleep, her eyes widening as she ran down the corridors. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice echoed through the long chambers, Sesshomaru bolting up from his room and racing down the flight of stairs, jumping in front of Rin. Their was concern in the young lords eyes as he stared down to her, his face lightening with relief to see she was not injured.

"Rin?" He said calmly staring towards the girl, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "Kikyou-sama's gone!" Rin said staring towards him worriedly, "She wasn't better yet! What if she gets hurt? Why would she leave Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru almost sighed, 'Perhaps talking to Rin would have been a better idea first before demanding she leave.' Sesshomaru thought 'That miko was only here BECAUSE of Rin'

"Rest assured Rin, she's alive and well"

"Alive? Sesshomaru-sama…did you…?"

"Hai Rin"

Sesshomaru felt little arms wrap around his leg as he looked down to Rin, there were a few tears in the child's eyes but she was smiling. 'I'm not…disgusted?' Sesshomaru thought looking down to the small girl, the tears staining his youkata as he stared towards her gently putting a hand on her head. He was surprised with his own actions but still remained behind his emotionless mask.

"Rin?"

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama! I'm sure Kikyou-sama is very happy!"

"…..Rin"

"Hai?"

"Why…did you like that miko?"

Rin paused for a brief second, looking to the side as if pondering it over, turning her attention back up to him respectfully.

"I..don't know…why wouldn't I?"

"She is….No…she WAS dead" Sesshomaru said staring towards her seriously; "Didn't that bother you? Scare you?"

"My lord…"

Rin knew, Sesshomaru never showed any particular interest in what she was interested in. He merely waited and observed, if it was something he'd approved of he'd speak seldom words of approval and even they were rare. She had never even seen an ounce of curiosity inside the demon lord so why was now any different then any of the other times? Did he not like Kikyou-sama?

"Sesshomaru-sama, some of the most beautiful things in the word are dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said raising a brow, 'What could Rin possibly know that is beautiful and dangerous?' he mused softly his golden eyes staring towards her seriously, wanting no more delays. He wanted to know why, it was in his eyes.

Rin blushed a bit, "There's a lot of things in this world that are deadly, and most people think those things are ugly but…there not. Kikyou-sama and her soul skimmers weren't ugly, it WAS frightening but…it was beautiful. There are lots of things like that but there's no one as…deadly beautiful as YOU Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru stared towards her he almost had to strain to here the last part as he stared towards the child. When had Rin become so smart for such a young girl? Deadly beautiful? Was it an insult to be called beautiful? For once the little girl had him stuck; he wasn't sure if she had injured his pride or gave him a compliment worthy of even his father.

"I'm not…beautiful"

"Kikyou-sama…didn't think so either. She thought she was ugly…but she's not at all. And neither are you Sesshomaru-sama, I think it makes you more beautiful if you don't know it. If you don't have pride in something that's true."

Sesshomaru stared towards her for a few seconds completely taken a back, He couldn't think of anything else to say. He was in a total lost for words as he stared towards the child who had been with him for a little over 4 years now. She had grown, not just in body and mind, but her heart. She was becoming more and more gentle, and he couldn't help but to be proud.

"Rin." His voice was slow calmly as she looked towards him expectantly, his lips tightening a bit.

"There are lots of deadly things in this world…but not all beautiful things are deadly"

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Her voice trailed off as he looked towards her a small smile painted across his pale features as he looked down towards her once more, walking past her now, making way towards the dining hall.

* * *

Authors Note: Like it? Sorry if Sesshomaru's a bit more emotional then what he seems, it's only on the inside though. Hope it's okay guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: nothing to say o ;;; R&R

* * *

Rin's POV+

We left early that day after breakfast, Sesshomaru, Jaken and I heading towards Naraku once again. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd meet Kikyou-sama again, and then there was the conversation with Sesshomaru, and maybe it was just me but that smile…it didn't seem angry or arrogant it seemed sad…lonely. And I wonder if my lord is hurting inside himself, I wasn't sure why I thought this but I couldn't help but believe it was true.

Jaken was slowing down a bit; he seems to be showing age now. Not that I could really determine HOW old Jaken-sama was but he was walking a bit slower then usual, and he stumbled more frequently, and I noticed Sesshomaru suppressed from hitting him as often. A tight feeling grasp my chest, I didn't WANT Jaken-sama to die, when a demon starts showing age does that mean their near death? I wasn't a demon I didn't know and I couldn't ask it would be rude.

A lot of things would be rude to ask, like was it even possible for Sesshomaru-sama to defeat someone as powerful as Naraku? I would never want to offend my lord but there were days when I watched Sesshomaru-sama's half brother fall to his knees in pain as well as his companions. Even Sesshomaru-sama had been injured in countless battles with Naraku. I couldn't say anything but it worried me. Even with my lords protection I was still scared, scared to see the bodies of the ones I've grown to care for be sprawled lifeless on the ground, No I wouldn't be able to take it again. I already lost my first family; I wouldn't dare lose my second.

"My Lord?" I heard Jaken gawked and I almost bumped into him, Him giving me a cold glare as usual. Jaken was so predictable, he was always angry.

"That women's scent" Sesshomaru-sama's voice seemed to trail off, his face was much solid now as in deep thought. Nothing seemed to puzzle Sesshomaru-sama more then Kikyou-sama did, I'm not sure why but he always had THAT look on his face when he was talking about her. It wasn't kind or caring, it wasn't disgusted or calm, it was just puzzled.

"Kikyou-sama?" I questioned quietly as Sesshomaru stared towards me, calmly as he always did. That emotionless mask of his, unwavering but I could read it, clearly he was saying it was Kikyou. So I remained quiet.

"What do you propose we do my lord?" Jaken said quaking again being curious.

"Leave it alone, She's 10 miles off and I doubt she's heard of Naraku within a matter of hours" He said calmly, 'But I smell blood, thousands of youkai that's she's been exterminating, perhaps she has? Sesshomaru thought calmly still staring in the direction of the scent.

"Sesshomaru-sama" I said after a long pause, "I'd like to see Kikyou-sama" I'm not sure why I said this, I wasn't trying to get on Sesshomaru-sama's nerves but after I said it I was almost certain I saw relief in the demon lords eyes, as he began to walk off in the her direction.

I never would understand Lord Sesshomaru or why he kept me with him as long as he has. I'm not sure how he thinks of me, or how his mind works. But I'm grateful that he hasn't left me that he lets me be by his side, even if it is possible I'll die.

* * *

Flash back- Rin's POV+

My tiny footsteps ran from the dirt road over towards three grave stones on the side. Sesshomaru-sama was only a few inches away and looking off in towards the direction Jaken had left to get Ah-un.

I looked to him over a shoulder from my kneeling position in front of the tombs. "Hey Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What is it?" He replied quickly as he always would and I felt my smile only widen as I stared towards my demon lord for a brief second. My finger slowly running over the cold stone, the smile on my face was still there. I had just accepted something and I was going to tell him.

"If Rin should ever die would you please not forget about me?"

He gasped slightly as he looked towards me, I could hear it the sound of surprise in his voice. His mouth tightened again and then he fixed his gaze upwards towards the clear blue sky.

"Such a foolish thing" was his only response.

End Flashback+

* * *

I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama remembers that day, it was about four years ago though. I was only 6 and now I'm 10. I never understood what was so foolish about my question; perhaps it was foolish for him to remember me. Or perhaps it was foolish that he'd forget me? Or perhaps it was foolish that he'd let me die? I doubt it was the last one, I wish I could ask him but I knew such a pitiful memory was long since forgotten in Sesshomaru-sama's mind.

I looked up towards him as we continued forward, Jaken stumbling behind still.

"Sesshomaru-sama" My voice was quiet and I felt like I was shaking inside out, I wanted to ask him about it. I wanted to know, I couldn't not know forever could I? All of it, everything inside me, the questions, and my heart. It makes me want to know what's in his heart, if he could ever love someone like me as I love him? I don't love Sesshomaru-sama like LOVE; the thought sickens me of having a 'mate' as Jaken says. When I say I love Sesshomaru-sama I love him as family, I even love Jaken-sama too. They've been with me, they've taken care of me, and I have to know if they love me more then just a little girl. I think I'm old enough for the truth.

"Hai" He says in his bland way as he always done, calm and neutral. I've broken that a few times, and I've been with Sesshomaru-sama so long, I can almost even read his calm mask now even when he's showing no emotion, I can see it now. For the longest time that's all I've ever wanted to do, but now as I grow older it's not enough. I believe I may be selfish that way, but my curiosity is just too strong for my own good.

"Do you…care for me?" I questioned gently as he stopped in place for a few seconds, He looked to me over a shoulder, and I was back in my six year old body with those golden eyes staring towards me and I had no idea what he was saying any longer.

I tried again repeating the same words as I did in that memory, four years ago, except reworded…just a bit.

"If Rin should ever die would you forget me Sesshomaru-sama?"

I sensed his pause and then I heard the small gasping sound again, the sound of breaking and he looked to the sky again as if he knew I caught him in the same trap as I had those four years ago and instead of not answering he had no choice now. Then again to think that would be wrong, Sesshomaru-sama always had a choice.

"Such a foolish thing…" And that was all he said, I could feel my heart drop. He replayed his words just as I had replayed mine only taking out a few instead, then I heard his voice again, softer then normal. It was a solitary word, stating that was all he was going to say.

"No"

I smiled widely, 'He wouldn't forget me!' I felt my heart loosen and bounce as if the weight of the world had been lifted off me. True it was a lot from him and I would not regret that small word, I didn't know when I would die, young or old. But the time I have with Sesshomaru-sama I know he will not forget. And for me, that's more then enough.

* * *

We walked for a long time after that, Jaken-sama was miserably doing worse and we even had to stop and take breaks. Sesshomaru-sama almost looks regretful, why? Sesshomaru-sama can save Jaken with Tenseiga if he dies, so won't he? I'm terribly worried.

It wasn't long after that time when we crossed over to a village, the villagers were hiding in fear in the buildings, I wasn't a demon but I could easily sense the fear in their hearts, the look of terror on their faces. Kikyou was there dead in front of the building, her body drenched in sweat, breathing heavy her bow trembling in her left hand. Youkai corpses were all around her body, chunks of meat thrown to the ground as nothing. I turned around and threw up.

It wasn't that I had never seen such damage, fighting was something you had to do to protect yourself. It wasn't the fact of how terrible or disarrayed she looked, or even the horrible rotting flesh of the corpses that danced around her feet. I understood something I didn't before, something I had been blind to all my life and for some reason I feel after this I may grow up, something I swore I would never do. Kikyou-sama wasn't just an elder, she wasn't just a miko. She was THE miko. When I had seen Kagome-sama she was always relaxed and happy, carefree, something….a miko isn't. Kagome-sama has spiritual powers, we all know that but Kikyou-sama she... I can't finish my thought. To be a miko…you have to suffer; you have to lose your youth, your heart, and most importantly maybe even your life. Kagome-sama she…has all of that. She has her heart, it's big and caring but Kikyou-sama…she shut her heart off, just like Sesshomaru-sama has.

The miko turned towards us her eyes cold and daring, they weren't looking at me though, and they were looking straight towards Sesshomaru. It was a strange look, too cold glares as if he were the next one she was to fight. Her voice was calm and weak and she stared towards him "You…" was all she said. Her body fell to the side, limply and I felt myself gasp as Sesshomaru ran towards her catching her limp body in his arms before she could even collide with the ground.

"Rin ask for medical attention for the miko" his voice was dull but he didn't look at me from over his shoulder as he used too. It was as if Sesshomaru-sama didn't want me to see the look in his eyes. That frightens me. I can't go against him though; I just don't have the heart so I find myself running off into one of the shacks, the people almost immediately hurrying out. I couldn't tell if they were worried about Kikyou-sama or just scared of what Sesshomaru-sama would do if they didn't leave.

* * *

Authors Note: This whole chapter was in Rin's POV. Their will probably be a few more chapters like this…I have a certain spot for Rin and I think it's interesting in her point of view though I need to make sure I do it in Normal as much as possible. Anyway review to your liking….XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Still nothing to say since I'm uploading this all at once, at least at the beginning maybe I'll upload every five chapters, I'm trying to finish this by the 9th. That's my anniversary so we will see I guess….

* * *

Sesshomaru stared towards the miko's body almost in disgust. She was a careless woman, risking herself for the sake of humans, it was disgusting. Sesshomaru sighed, Jaken was outside doing god knows what he didn't let this concern him though. He knew Jaken was getting to his age and it worried about him a bit, what would happen when the demon died? Even if he were to revive him, he'd just be alive again still stumbling around as he was now. He'd just be dead and then there was Rin. He never knew how she felt about the whole situation, he never mentioned it but still he supposed if it was his time he'd have to talk to her, even if he rather not. Rin was out getting more herbs for Kikyou's wounds determined to find a better one. She's such a stubborn child.

Kikyou stirred slightly on the small matt, Sesshomaru looking over to her. He wasn't sure when he had become so angry at this women, he had no purpose to feel any feelings of dislike towards her yet he felt thousands. She had put him in debt; he had repaid her, so why did he feel like that she was trying to undo his payment? As if she should die and he always be in her debt. He wasn't a demon to feel indebted to someone, he wasn't one to do a kind act but he wasn't one to be in debt to anyone for the fact that, and if doing something good got him off the hook why not? It was strange. Debt was just something Sesshomaru didn't do.

"Are you up?" He said dully glaring towards her as she sat up weakly on the matt staring towards him, eyes clueless. "You shouldn't be so reckless" 'Though it was impressive…for a human' he thought but only mentally staring towards her.

She continue to stare towards him blandly, her body unmoving staring towards the dirt floor. "This isn't my village" She said blandly rising to a weak stand staring towards the youkai eyes wide. "Are you after the jewel?" She said almost viciously and reached behind her back to pull out an arrow realizing her arrows weren't there nor was her bow in hand.

Sesshomaru stared towards her, almost confused almost twitching. "I don't care about the jewel, I have enough power" He stared towards her something just wasn't right, she was acting different. Her village? The jewel? Was she insane?

She stared towards him, almost dashing out at the well functioning village, everything back in order youkai corpses everywhere from before, the demons she had killed. She dashed back into the hut angrily. "Where have you taken me?" She said angrily "Where are my weapons? Where's the jewel! What have you done youkai?"

Sesshomaru stared almost totally off guard her personality was totally and completely different as if she had forgotten everything. Then it hit Sesshomaru for a second, she had forgotten everything, she had gotten amnesia. He wasn't quite sure how perhaps one of the demons or somewhere during the fight but she had no idea of anything obviously recent that had happened. She remembered her village, the jewel, a distinct hatred for youkai and that she's a priestess so, what else?

Rin walked through the grass door quietly dropping the urbs and looking up towards Kikyou hugging her leg gently. "I'm so glad your okay Kikyou-sama!" Rin said staring towards her for a few seconds, the miko staring down towards her calmly her eyes softening a bit as she looked towards her. "

Your not one of the children from my village" She said quietly but gently speaking towards the child "You no your about the age of my younger sister Kaede she's a bit younger perhaps 3 years younger then you, Do you think you could tell me how I got here and why you allow this demon to live in your village?"

"Kikyou-sama you don't remember me?" Rin spoke calmly looking down and then up to her, hurt flashing her eyes as Kikyou stared towards her.

"No…I'm sorry" Kikyou's voice was a bit softer now and Rin only nodded as if she understood before Sesshomaru did. Perhaps not how she was hurt or what it was but it was indeed true Kikyou's memory HAD been erased.

"Kikyou-sama what's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm to bring Inuyasha the jewel at Goshinboku at this time" Kikyou said firmly "That's why I have to get back home immediately."

Rin stared towards her eyes wide, "Inuyasha…?" 'Sesshomaru-sama's brother why is she giving him the jewel? She cant doesn't she know that it's broken?' Rin thought helplessly staring towards the miko. Sesshomaru almost looking distraught as Rin continued to speak though it was a bit sheepish almost shy now perhaps embarrassed.

"Why are you giving him the jewel Kikyou-sama?" Rin continued to press this it had to make sense somehow didn't it?

Kikyou paused slightly lowering to her knees to meet Rin's eyes, there was a small smile on her face as if she was just set free, and the same relieved happy smile Sesshomaru had seen when he had given her, her life back, except without the confusion. "It's because I love him" Her voice was only a whisper only intentional for the child to hear as if it were a huge secret, Sesshomaru's ears twitching it made sense now. It made perfect sense…to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

In the mist of battle when I had needed Inuyasha to come to my aid, our fathers aid he was no where to be found. Jaken had reported that he had been killed, laid low by a miko. Kikyou's memory had been erased entirely of the last 50 years of her death, and the years even after she had been resurrected. Her clay body never existed in her mind, and that her younger sister had to be AT LEAST 50 years old now. I don't know the whole story but that's the most I can put together and that's the most there is to be understood. Now the whole thing was what to do about it? She still thinks she loves my pathetic excuse of a brother. And the question is, did she still? After all that time did she still? I never asked. So I don't know.

"Rin"

She stared towards me now over a shoulder, Kikyou's eyes cold and staring towards me non-trusting watchfully. I only glared as I stared towards Rin, Id speak to her she could over hear if she wanted. Just because she was a century behind didn't mean Id let her leave Rin confused.

"She still thinks she's alive Rin, she doesn't know she was ever dead"

Rin nodded staring towards him completely, I could tell Kikyou was ready to bombard me with questions, anger and anything else but I wasn't speaking towards Kikyou not directly, I was speaking towards Rin. I wasn't going to give her that opportunity.

"50 years ago, I was in battle needing of my half brother's aid for our fathers land, and 50 years ago my half brother INUYASHA was killed by a miko. I don't know why or how the story goes, that's all I can say. Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree and that miko's injuries were too severe to be healed. So my brother fell into a sleep pinned to the tree and the miko took the jewel with hers to the underworld. 50 years later, the same priestess's reincarnation, the one you know Rin as Kagome, released Inuyasha. And that miko, that priestess was resurrected a short time after, when…I can't say but that priestesses name was KIKYOU. "

Kikyou stared towards him shaken, 'that couldn't have been true Inuyasha…he said he said that….'

* * *

Flashback-Kikyou's POV+

It was sunset and we were rowing down the stream, it was so beautiful and so relaxing after the battle where Kaede had gotten injured it was just the thing to ease my guilty conscience. I couldn't help but blame myself for being a weak miko for not protecting my sister for…for falling in love. I felt the boat slowly come to a stop as Inuyasha walked on to the dock ore still hand. I went to get up onto the dock and I tripped right into his arms gasping as I looked up to him. The next thing I felt was the feel of his arms dropping the ore and embracing me in his strong arms.

"Kikyou" He called my name out urgently as he embraced me, his voice strong and rushed as he said my name again softer this time. I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest as he spoke again his voice soft but firm.

"I'll become human"

I took a shaky gasp as he continued staring off into the distance over my head, his eyes soft his embrace gentle. He was willing to become human…for me.

"I don't have any reservations I'll become human."

My voice was soft gentle, filled with relief and sadness as I called his name almost in question as if it were alright.

"Inuyasha?"

"And since you've been lonely all this time I could…" He was looking towards me his golden eyes so close and yet so distance I stopped him before he could go on. I knew what I needed to know.

"That's enough… You don't need to say anything else" I pushed up from him just a bit staring towards him as he looked at me his golden pools staring into mine as he continued but I had no need for him too. But I still listened his gentle quivering voice.

"Kikyou…I want you to know"

I leaned in towards him as I watched his lips tremble as I shut my eyes gently kissing him on the lips. He responded within seconds as we stayed there kissing until the stars were out, me in his arms by the lake, his mouth firmly against mine. I couldn't deny it any longer. I loved Inuyasha. And I knew Inuyasha would keep his word I had not a doubt in my mind, just worry.

End flashback+

* * *

Kikyou could feel tears brim her eyes as she stared towards Sesshomaru almost enraged walking towards him. "What sick joke are you trying to play youkai!" She spat angrily shaken, "Inuyasha would never betray me! He said he was going to become human for me! If I died how come I'm alive now?"

"I saved you." Sesshomaru said dully, a bit taken back by her tears he never thought he'd see the miko cry. They weren't falling but he could see them in the corner of her eyes, though they never spilt or ran over, he could see they were desperately trying not to fall. And she knew somewhere deep in her heart he wasn't lying and he believed that was what hurt the most.

"So…I'm in debt to you" Kikyou said dully, "And my village? My sister? And Inuyasha…?" Her voice trailed off staring towards him for a few seconds before calmly speaking. "If you remember where it is we will take you there, we will leave you there" Sesshomaru said looking towards Rin the small girl nodding almost sadly. Kikyou staring slightly looking to the side, "I understand"

"Naraku" Rin said after a long pause looking towards Kikyou, who almost seemed to twitch by the name. "Do you recognize that name?"

Kikyou stared towards her nodding slowly; "I don't know why though"

Rin nodded slowly. "You were after Naraku just like us"

"Do you know why?"

"No…I just know that Kagome-sama said that Naraku is a half demon like Inuyasha he sold his soul to a demon…I think she said his name was Onigumo." Rin said thoughtfully.

"The wounded bandit I was sheltering?" Kikyou muttered gently but only to herself, Rin staring slightly, she had hit something, Kikyou looking towards Rin now seriously.

"Who's Kagome?"

"She's your reincarnation"

Kikyou paused for a few seconds, "Does she…love Inuyasha?"

"I…don't know" Rin said gently looking to the side, Sesshomaru just listening.

Kikyou was quiet staring towards her seriously and then up to Sesshomaru eyes wide. "I would like to meet her, my reincarnation"

Sesshomaru paused, she was never fond of the girl from the future, he knew this from one of the few times he had talked to her, when the moth demon had been gathering souls of the villagers. It had no effect on Rin and myself but vastly impacted on Kikyou, I would assume. She was in good condition when I had talked to her at the time, it was brief but it was enough to know she had no tolerance for her, and now she was asking to talk to her. It was just to discomforting for words.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly before responding "Why?"

"If she's me…Then she should be able to help me right?" Kikyou said staring towards him, "There's no one better to help me then myself"

Sesshomaru smiled only slightly 'She's nothing like you' he thought only mentally though.

* * *

Authors Note: XD! What did you think, did you know I had no intention or planning of making her lose her memory it came natural! XD! Well here we go chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: So Kikyou wants to see Kagome who would have thought of that? Lol!

* * *

Inuyasha's gang+

"Inuyasha! What has got into you?" Kagome scolded staring towards the annoyed hanyou that sat across from her.

"Nothing!" He barked back defensively, sniffing the air again. 'There's no way' Inuyasha thought staring towards the opening of the forest, 'but this scent there's no mistake it IS Kikyou! But…she's alive, it's alive!' His heart began to race faster a low growl emitting his voice 'and she's with my brother! But why! Kikyou…'

Kagome looked somewhat hurt staring towards him, 'What could he possibly be thinking about?' She only sighed as she dug into her backpack calmly handing a lollipop to the little kitzune in her lap.

"yay! Thank you Kagome!" He said licking the lollipop intently in her lap, the whole group had seemed to tense up since the battle with Naraku. Sango had broken her left arm and it was a long and slow recovery and of course this got on Inuyasha's nerves. But Shippo noticed Inuyasha was a bit more irritable today.

Sango sighed rubbing her sore arm as she looked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look I'm sorry that…" Inuyasha just grunted looking to her over a shoulder. "I don't care about your damn arm, it'll get better when it gets better just…take it easy. " Sango blinked a few times staring towards him almost clueless receiving similar stares from Miroku and Kagome.

"What could possibly be on Inuyasha's mind?" Kagome thought staring towards him, her hair blowing slowly in the breeze, 'It's like he's ready to pounce off into the direction of the forest…could it be Kikyou?' Kagome's heart tightened by the thought, yes it was definitely Kikyou. It was always Kikyou.

There was a small gasp from Miroku and Sango, as I turned my attention up from the ground. There she was but the sight was enough for me to gasp as well. Kikyou was riding on Sesshomaru's back just as I do with Inuyasha, Rin as well. Both girls slowly crawling off the demon lord as Sesshomaru stared towards Inuyasha. He was growling.

Kagome's POV+

Kikyou stood there right in front of us; there was something different about her. I just couldn't figure it out, but something felt empty inside me and that was how I knew something had changed. She stared towards me; her eyes were so filled with emotion that it literally hurt. But her face was calm as it always was.

Sesshomaru said nothing staring to the side, his hair whipping past his face. Rin-chan was by his side her face a bit worried and I was beginning to wonder if Kikyou was here to see me instead of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was staring towards her almost intently, his golden eyes wide. She was the only girl for his eyes, I felt the jealously well up in my heart. I hate it, I just couldn't hate Inuyasha. I love him. I love him just as Kikyou had back then, maybe it was fate maybe I was her second chance. I don't know the reason, I don't care as selfish as it is, I just want to be by his side.

"Kikyou" Inuyasha's voice is so soft, I find myself bleeding, Shippo's hiding and Miroku and Sango are sitting quietly on the sides. There's nothing for them to do, they just watch. They all know that I love Inuyasha and they all know Inuyasha loves both of us. It was that simple, you couldn't really fix anything. You can't say 'Pick!' That would be too unfair. I watch she looks hurt but she says nothing.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou looks towards him. Her eyes are filled with question and so are his. I want to run away desperately and then her eyes clash with mine as she stares towards me. She senses something. "You" She says after a long pause "Are my reincarnation"

We all knew this so why is Kikyou pointing this out now? Is she trying to claim me as something? Does she want my soul? I want to shout out to her, so what, or what do you want. I want to be brave, I want to tell her how I feel but I can't. She's Kikyou…I'm Kagome. I'm not brave, I'm not very strong, and I'm just me. That's just the way it is.

"I'm Kagome"

Normal POV+

Kikyou stared towards her for a few seconds; it made sense now to her. In a twisted way, time must have passed, it had to have. Inuyasha's eyes were not the same, they were much softer now. Kikyou's teeth dug into her lips slightly, 'Kagome is my reincarnations name…so was she the one? Who changed Inuyasha?'

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said quickly staring towards her almost desperately. "How? How are you alive again Kikyou? What happened?"

Miroku and Sango's head shot up, there eyes wide as well as Kagome's. Kikyou was alive? How was that possible? There was no way.

Sesshomaru looked towards him, "Inuyasha if I may say so don't do anything STUPID, your miko friend here has lost her memory. Apparently she's went back 50 some years ago, to the day BEFORE she was to give you the jewel. That's all I could fill her in with. She still LOVES you"

Inuyasha stared almost in shock as Kikyou looked towards Kagome; the resemblance was there it was obvious Kagome was indeed Kikyou's reincarnation. Sesshomaru words were cold but they were the truth, Kikyou didn't remember but it looked as if everyone else around her did. She wanted to know though; her temptation was bothering her beyond compare.

"Do you love him?" Kikyou said staring towards Kagome intently; Kagome stared towards her almost gasping. Kikyou had lost her memory how was that possible? Kikyou would never be so reckless but then again no one expected she'd be alive again either. Kagome could only stare as Kikyou repeated her question again a bit firmer this time. "Do you love him?"

Kagome stared towards her, it seemed as if everyone was staring towards them as if she were in the spotlight, she hated it. Kagome could only stare a blush on her face coloring her red, Kikyou just staring the hurt in her eyes was so strong, Kagome almost wanted to say no, but there was no point denying the truth. She DID love Inuyasha.

"I do" her voice was a whisper, Inuyasha's ears twitching as he stared towards Kagome and Kikyou.

No one said anything for a while, it was very quiet, Kikyou was the first to speak and for some reason this was expected.

"Naraku tore us apart?"

Inuyasha looked up blinking a few times "Yea…he's tore us all apart."

"He did it for the jewel?"

"No…He…he wanted you Kikyou and the demons they…they wanted revenge. And with that Onigumo became Naraku and with that, we died. We died hating each other"

"I understand…Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Do you love her? Kagome? Do you…really?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly looking to the side, he didn't know he was talking to the woman he once loved who never even remembered the hatred they shared. He almost wanted to go back to it, fuck Naraku and be with Kikyou but the lingering thoughts of Kagome would never let him be happy. He could never be with Kikyou without thinking about Kagome. That was the truth, he had fallen in love with Kagome, and it wasn't Kikyou he saw in Kagome anymore. It was Kagome he saw in Kikyou, and that's how it would be if they would be together. It would be a lie.

Kikyou looked to the side, "I understand" She rose to a stand slowly. For a second she stared towards Kagome, her reincarnation and she almost smiled. "Take care of him" She said gently walking off to the waiting Sesshomaru and the gentle Rin.

"Did you…get everything covered" Sesshomaru said quietly looking towards Kikyou, the fire flies dancing around the three, the only sound was the sound of the fire Inuyasha and his company had started.

"I remember…this pain" Kikyou said resting her hand on her heart. "So I know that it really happened….Kagome said that It must be temporary since I remember the past" Kikyou looked down Rin looking up to her, Kikyou's heart was broken she had been rejected.

Sesshomaru could smell her tears as he looked to the side, the miko's hands over her face hiding her pain, the fresh salt tears rolling between her fingers as Rin gently held her offering her comfort.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why she was crying in front of him and Rin, her back towards everyone else hiding her tears, only allowing me and Rin to see. Perhaps it was because we were the one who found her and explained it to her. Perhaps we had given her a little security, whatever it was. It made the demon lord…very happy.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry that chapter wasn't as long or as good as I was hoping for, I hope it was okay. R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note: Let's see how things will go from here……..

* * *

"Where am I?" Kikyou muttered stretching out into the golden sunlight that poured into the room. "I was battling youkai in a village and…" She looked around noticing she was back in Sesshomaru's castle. "Did I ever leave?" Kikyou pondered clueless, rising to a stand. She paused looking onto the small desk there was a note on there addressed to her none the less.

Kikyou-

Please change into something more...clean. There is a built in hot spring on the second floor, the second door to the left from the stair well. Borrow someone's clothes if need be they need to be tended too.

-Sesshomaru

Kikyou blinked holding the paper in her hands, 'when did he start calling me Kikyou?' She thought staring towards it. 'I defiantly missed something…I wonder what room I'm in? His?' She pondered looking around opening the dresser drawer and finding his outfits. 'Bingo' she thought slowly folding one up staring towards it. She shouldn't take his clothes but he did say 'borrow someone's clothes'

She slowly walked down the stairs, pausing as she entered the second door, more or less there was a built in hot spring there. 'his house really is perfect' Kikyou thought slowly shutting the door and sliding off her miko outfit and relaxing into the water calmly.

"This is the first time I've bathed in hot water…since I met Inuyasha' Kikyou mused quietly letting the water run from between her fingers as she splashed some onto her face, diving under the water.

Surprisingly enough no matter how hard the miko tried she couldn't think of any possibility of what could have possibly happened or how she could have gotten back to the western lands. She was alive still, so she knew that part wasn't a dream and her body didn't hurt from any fighting. Her bow and arrows were still up stairs, her priestess outfit was rather grimy and blood stained as Sesshomaru had 'suggested' within his note. So it couldn't have been a dream…could it? And where did Kikyou come from? Hadn't he been calling her 'miko' until recently, could she have possibly misread it? Kikyou was so deep in thought she didn't even hear the door open.

"Hi Kikyou-sama!"

Kikyou nearly jumped out of her skin staring towards Rin, blushing madly at her being so scared, the small child jumping in.

"How do you feel Kikyou-sama?"

"I feel okay Rin-chan…How did I get back here? I apologize for leaving after Sesshomaru healed me but I did as told and I sensed a powerful jaki not to long after I left." Kikyou explained Rin blinking a few times in confusion.

"I know, we found you at the village"

"Then why did you bring me back here?" Kikyou said confused staring towards her, "What happened after I had slain the demons?"

Rin blinked a few times staring towards her "You really don't remember Kikyou-sama?"

"Not a clue"

"You lost your memory and you asked to see Kagome-chan and then you and Inuyasha and Kagome-chan talked for a bit…and you started crying. The only thing you remembered was the day before you were supposed to give Inuyasha the jewel."

Kikyou stared towards Rin as if her speaking was more or less not even of the right language. "I cried?" Kikyou said staring towards her as if she was certain.

"Hai Kikyou-sama! To me and Sesshomaru-sama"

Kikyou's face went pail for a few seconds, 'No wonder he's calling me Kikyou! He's making fun of me! There's no way this could be happening? I saw Inuyasha? I spoke to Kagome? Kagome! What…happened?'

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

I feel utterly and completely empty. I've never felt such a feeling of emptiness inside of me, and I have no way of telling what I said, or what even happened just like at that time with Inuyasha. I just knew what I had to do, and that was consulting Sesshomaru. I've never help so helpless within in a situation before except the one over 50 years…with Inuyasha and here I am again helpless because of him. Curse Inuyasha.

I could feel my hand clamp into a tight fist, I couldn't help it, my heart hurt. Will I ever be able to move on? Can I stand the thought of Kagome and him ever being together, Could I stand being alive when they are even now that I am? I can feel Rin's warm wrinkling hands on my arms; I hide my eyes under my black bangs. I can't look at Rin now, I can't stand to feel this way, and in the end I'm just stalling.

"I'm going to talk with Sesshomaru Rin-chan….I'll join with you again soon"

I slide on Sesshomaru's youkata and almost grin at Rin's look of confusion. The youkata was the one he always wore minus the armor and the swords. It's baggy on me, extremely. Come to think of it, I never wore Inuyasha haori either, none of his clothing. Strange though if I shut my eyes just tight enough, I can see us living together to this day, I often use to dream about it the happiness we almost shared. It's a nightmare.

I didn't have to go far to find Sesshomaru, He was in his study, his room. Typical. I don't remember opening the door, and I don't remember having the note he had left for me in my hands- and I don't remember going to get it. But there I was the calm miko in the youkai lord's clothing, holding the paper between two fingers, flicking it towards him as he stared towards me.

"Nice outfit" His voice was dull and I was almost surprised, was he joking?

"It's so me right? Perfect for a girl"

"Talk is cheap miko"

"What happened to Kikyou?"

"…"

He got quiet for a few brief moments and I couldn't help but wonder, if he didn't know what HAD happened to Kikyou. It was like me calling Inuyasha a hanyou, how it had pierced him how he had stated that he had a name, and ever since then I addressed him by such. I always had even in death. The name I had longed to call out in love as I had done was called out in hurt and confusion. I wonder why he didn't understand that. I wonder if Kagome felt that way too in a different way, always be addressed as MY reincarnation, it was nothing that I was proud of but I wonder if Inuyasha had ever called her my name, how she had felt. For some reason I understood both of them very well right now, being labeled… as a miko.

I paused for a few seconds remembering Inuyasha's exact words and I wondered if Sesshomaru would play my part if I played Inuyasha's. I closed my eyes at the remembrance of the annoyed hanyou and I felt a smile play across my lips.

* * *

Flashback Kikyou's POV+

We stood there, Inuyasha and myself my bow drawn his hands bearded ready for attack. I had just finished asking him why he hadn't killed me after I had collapsed, and he said he couldn't take the head of an unconscious person. For some reason I found that funny, and I said I see. I only had one last question to ask and he seemed well over reasonable listing to me intently, ready to attack when the time was right, not making any sudden attacks of anything else. He was doing it fair.

"Hanyou what is your name? You have a name don't you? Unless it's 'hanyou'"

He looked so annoyed his face picking up as he stared towards me, making some unruly hand gesture "Stop calling me hanyou and hanyou over and over!"

My voice was even and my bow un- quivering, I had no intentions of faltering at all. I wanted to know his name; He seemed so familiar to me. I couldn't help it I needed to know. "Then tell me your name! I would have no reason to call you hanyou anymore!"

His head almost lowered just a bit, and I could see into his golden eyes, his voice steady. "It's Inuyasha" The calmness in his voice let me know I had hit something inside of him, and though my face didn't show any emotion, I was almost happy.

"Inuyasha…hun? I'll remember that"

"Prepare yourself Kikyou!"

_Swish, swish swish_

End flashback+

* * *

"Stop calling me miko over and over" I said calmly my eyes still closed. Sesshomaru seemed to pause almost mauling it over in his mind, his face calm as he averted his stare towards mine.

"What do you want me to call you?" His voice was so monotone, so steady it reminded me of my own, and here I felt almost like Inuyasha ready to burst out and tell him I wanted it my way. The way of being treated normally instead of a hanyou or in my case a miko.

"Kikyou"

He stared a few brief seconds longer, "Kikyou hun? I'll work on it"

* * *

Authors Note: What'ya think? o Hope ya liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Authors Note: Chapter 8, lol, Here we go!

* * *

Rin's POV+

I can't believe Kikyou-sama forgot about seeing Inuyasha, I thought surely she would remember. But, when I come to think about it, it didn't seem likely she would forget everything at one point either. Sesshomaru-sama and her had talked, it seemed like Kikyou-sama was offended by his calling her of 'miko' and he agreed he'd stop, or TRY.

I slid away from the door, I don't understand. I have this terrible feeling in my stomach as if I know something bad lies around the next corner, just beyond the sunrise. It was such a miserable feeling almost as if you have to throw up but it won't come up, so you have to bear with the uneasiness until it dies down, or your body finally gives in.

I don't know why, but I want to find Jaken. I hadn't seen him for a while, perhaps that was in my uneasiness. I couldn't really say. My heart seemed to have welled up and every time it beat it felt very painful. I wouldn't dare interrupt Sesshomaru-sama and Kikyou-sama now the mood that was in the room seemed deadly serious.

"Jaken-sama!" My voice was soft and gentle; I'm not sure why it's as if he was close by. But that was nearly impossible wasn't it? Sesshomaru-sama's home…our home…was too big. Maybe it's because I'm so close to where Sesshomaru and Kikyou are. I decided I'd try the outside grounds first; I could be as loud as I wanted to search for him then. Besides, one of the servants or palace guards will no where he is and point me there. They always do.

I crossed out the iron doors, skipping down the steps and coming out into the garden. The scent of lilacs engulfed my nose the minute I got into the garden. It was like a huge maze of flowers and a few statues. It was beautiful. I continued to walk around, Jaken almost out of my mind. I had been walking for quite a while; I was near the center of the garden, I had been through it so many times (and gotten lost so many times) that I recognized nearly every bit of it. There was a soft sound, I'm not sure what it is, perhaps a baby bunny. I had found one before when Sesshomaru and I had walked through here.

I could feel my feet carry me faster and faster, I couldn't help it, I was excited I wanted to show Sesshomaru what I had found, that I had found a bunny all my own. That I might even get praised, I paused I'd never get to the bunny if I was loud. I forced myself to slow down and be quiet and calm, but that ended the minute I turned the rosemary bush. My eyes turned wide with fear and the soft sound of breathing that I had mistaken for a bunny, was nothing close to a bunny at all. It was Jaken.

I tried to suppress the scream in my throat; I could feel it rising from my chest running up my throat, the tears pouring down my face. The scream that I wanted so desperately to suppress arose at a loud shrieking jolt. I fell to my knees, he was dying, he was simply dying; I knew a dying face, the lack of air that was going to his lungs.

His voice was croaked and low, and I saw his big golden eyes stare towards me. They were hardly open, and it was as my scream was just getting to him. He looked towards me and he smiled. Jaken never smiled. I could feel my heart breaking, his tiny green hand grasping my knee, my small body leaning over him. "Rin"

"Hai Jaken-sama?" My voice was wracked with sobs, I had to get to Sesshomaru he had to save him with Tenseiga- why wasn't he here already? Hadn't he heard me? Didn't he care? My heart raced as I looked down to my child-sitter. The one who had watched over me when Sesshomaru was away, traveled along my side, protected me, SCOLDED me.

"Tell Sesshomaru…" His voice sounded old, it almost seemed like it was caked with death. I interrupted him, I know I shouldn't have, interruption was rude. Sesshomaru-sama had taught me that but did that matter? Sesshomaru wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? "Scold me Jaken-sama! Scold me! Get up Jaken-sama! Get up!"

He glared towards me, a very weak one but there was no secret hatred or disgust behind it. It was simply trying to give me what I had asked for; it was as fake as if I had tried to smile right now. "Rin-dono, Do not have Sesshomaru-sama resurrect me…I'm happy" His voice was soft I could barely hear it. "I'm happy to have served under him…happy to have met….you" His eyes closed, there was nothing deny any longer, he was dead. Jaken had died.

Sesshomaru appeared behind me now; I could sense his presence that had been so absent. I didn't have time to be mad, I had to save Jaken. I turned to Sesshomaru who was merely standing there; my eyes were wide with tears.

"Save him Sesshomaru-sama!" My voice was wracked with eagerness; the tears were burning and running constantly. But he didn't look to me, was he even listening to me? I couldn't believe my own doubt in my lord but I couldn't help it. Not again, I wouldn't lose him again; I didn't want Jaken-sama to die. I didn't want him to die.

"Rin, did you not here his words?" Sesshomaru said coldly, why was he being so cold? His words were like ice. Why? I screamed mentally, why is he doing this?

"My lord but but he was healthly! Just just slower please! Sesshomaru-sama please!" I'm not even sure how desperate my words seemed but they must have sounded bad for the fact Sesshomaru-sama looked utterly disgusted. For a fleeting moment I wondered where Kikyou was, I wondered if she could convince him, but before I could say or beg any more he left me alone in the garden with Jaken's body. He left me alone.

He abandoned me. Sesshomaru-sama had abandoned me, abandoned my pain. It didn't matter Jaken-sama died, and I knew Jaken-sama was closer to him then I was. So it made sense, when I died he WOULD forget. He had lied. I couldn't help but feel hatred flare in my chest, it was small but it burned so bad.

I buried my face in my knees and cried. The sun was burning against my back but it didn't really matter, nothing mattered…anymore.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

I walked through the house calmly, returning back towards where Kikyou sat in the front room. Her back was towards me, sitting there as she looked to me over a shoulder.

"So, what was it ? Was Rin okay?"

"I'm surprised you didn't come"

"You told me not too"

"I'm surprised you listened"

"I figured it was important…she sounded sad."

"Her scream?"

"Exactly"

I walked down and took a seat beside her, my stress level had been cut too a limit. Rin's tears, her pleads and begs, she should be old enough to understand. The signs were there, the signs of age, his words even. Jaken didn't even WANT to come back, and if he did he'd be in the same condition he was before staggering around, feeling old, waiting death.

No, Rin had to cry, to protest, she had to find him, she had to be hard-headed, and last but not least she had to be a fucking human. I grunted looking to the miko beside me- Kikyou beside me- Her eyes were calm but they showed specks of curiosity as if she could sense my anger, or my annoyance.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?" Her voice was gently and I could tell she was wondering what could possibly have caused Rin to be in so much pain. It was not like I had disowned her, but I knew she felt like it. Rin's looks showed hatred at me, she had never stared at me in such a manner, such a manner of hatred before as if it were MY fault Jaken died. It hurt. Why the hell did it hurt?

"Jaken died" My voice sounded so bland, so full of nothing as if I were talking air instead of words. I spoke of death so calmly, so why didn't I feel calm? "Why am I so angry?" I realized then I had talked aloud, the question that irritated me so, I NEVER talked aloud.

"It's because you're afraid to be sad"

I paused looking towards the miko, I hadn't ASKED her. Then again I was talking aloud, I cursed myself mentally and looking to the side. Her brown eyes were piercing me almost as if expectantly.

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"You're afraid to feel"

"I DON"T feel don't misunderstand me mi---Kikyou."

She only smiled looking to the side, rising to a stand. "I'm going to go find Rin-chan she has openly admitted pain, she should be praised" I twitched mentally by these words as I rose to a stand almost immediately turning swiftly around and walking outside. I could hear Kikyou laugh softly and her sitting down again softly.

I paused, that witch had just manipulated me hadn't she? I growled lowly stomping into the garden. "Bitch" I had muttered lowly, turning around the corner from where Rin would have been left. Rin wasn't there though, and neither was Jaken. I couldn't understand, perhaps she had requested the servants bury him and returned to her room. But the latest of Rin's scent that had been in the house had been hours ago.

I felt an impulse that was so strong it made my blood boil. Was that girl really that foolish to runaway? Would she? Of course she would, did she think I wouldn't have saved her childhood sitter? No. Did she think I wouldn't have saved my lifelong servant? No. Was she surprised? Yes. Was she betrayed? No. Did she feel it? Yes.

I stood looking out into the directions of the woods exhaling cleanly. "Rin, trust me when I find you, you won't want to be found" I muttered but only under my breath. I would never strike a wrong hand on Rin, and I know she wouldn't go beyond the border line of the western land, I knew she wouldn't go farther then to the point of where she couldn't see our home. Rin just didn't have the heart. No matter how mad or upset she had been. I knew she wouldn't leave just as I would never leave her.

I began to walk off towards the woods, and I could almost feel Kikyou watching me from the window. It made me shiver but in the end it didn't matter, she may have gotten her laugh for now but I'd make sure she got her's later. AFTER I found Rin.

* * *

Authors Note: Run away Rin. I know some of you might have a problem with that for the fact you think Rin is 100 loyal to Sesshomaru. And if you note, she wasn't going very far, and she doesn't hate him, she's just upset. Death does strange thing to people. I know. No flames for anything like that. R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors Note: Here we go again! Lol, I love that song R&R

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the woods calmly, he expected to come across Rin rather quickly or at least pick up on her scent, which he hadn't yet. It seemed he was quite irritated. Sesshomaru looked to the side briefly, moving through a few bushes the leaves shaking violently as he walked through. "Rin" his voice was soft and calm speaking as he always would, as if she were near by. There was no response, no sign of movement or acknowledgement. He paused briefly walking forward and looking at the small bundle on the forest floor. It was Rin.

She sat there on her knees; they were pressed so hard against so hard against her chest it was as if she was knocking the air out of herself. Her sobs were wracking her body incredibly hard, and she was literally in a puddle of her tears. Who knew you had that many tears in you? She looked to him over a shoulder, her eyes red and for a minute the youkai lord stood there almost aghast his mouth slightly open staring towards the child. He knew that look.

* * *

Flash back-Sesshomaru's POV+

I was a teenager then, nothing more or less then a raging teenager, father was gone again. Gone to that mortal bitch, I laid in my room staring up the ceiling in utter disgust. There was a soft little thud upon my door, as it slowly cracked open.

"What do you want?" My voice was calm as usual, the annoyance I gave off was there but my voice hid any signs of anger. I suppressed my emotions very well.

"Can I sit with you?" I stared towards my younger sister as she crawled up onto the bed slowly, she was only four then.

I rolled my eyes staring towards the ceiling. Sometimes I thought she was stranger then I was, she would sit at the foot of my bed, not saying a word. She would be utterly quiet and just sit with me. ME. Out of all the other people who would play with her, or who would talk to her, she would sit with still and quiet. I wondered why, why she was so willing but I never let it bother me. She was blood and her presence was gentle.

"Outto-kun" I looked towards her, she was also very respectable, always calling me brother and so formally, she was equal to what I was, she was blood.

"What?"

"Why did daddy leave us again? Does he not love us anymore? Is it because…I'm not human!" Her voice was cracking and she sat there crying, her face in her hands. The first thought I had thought was pathetic, the next thought I thought was that she should never lower herself to something of a human. They were disgusting. And my last thought was be strong. In my mind it rung out to her, be strong. BE STRONG.

She stared towards me, the tears there but drying. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. I didn't say anything as she looked towards me with those eyes of respect and love. "I wanna be just like you Sesshie!" Her smile was so wide, and so pure as she stared towards me. She slid off the bed and kissed my cheek. God why hadn't I said something as she left the room? Why didn't I say I'd protect her? Why didn't I say SOMETHING?

It was quiet around the castle until later that night, 'Father should be back soon' I thought rising from the bed and down the hallway. There was a loud bang outside, thousands of youkai were approaching. I could feel my heart tighten a second as my head spun to the side, we were being attacked. Mother and sister along with the other youkai in the castle had gone out, how could I have not noticed? I scolded myself as I ran out and joined the line up, but as I reached it….They had already begun.

The youkai up front was speared through the chest, he collapsed on my sister. A 200,000 pound youkai fell on my sister. I heard her eep, and then I saw her through it, she had cut through, and she protected herself. I killed several low life youkai, and then I heard a sound, such a sound that echoed through my mind for minutes, hours, days, months, and then finally years. A sound that haunted my dreams, and destroyed my existence. My mother's scream. A spear stuck straight through her heart and out the other end, everyone stopped. They had killed the leader of our pack, my mother. I raced towards her knocking several people over, and as I held her with one hand, I stared into her eyes as she looked towards me, blood running heavy from her mouth. "Protect…Auwae…Protect your sister…"

I looked towards my younger sister, setting my mother down. "Auwae Now!" I commanded I could feel my blood boiling, my eyes pulsed red and my claws expanded. The anger that I had long suppressed everything was coming out. As she ran towards me, she was killed. I don't even remember how, the minute her body hit the ground, I killed everything. I destroyed everything.

When I went towards the girl, who had kissed me only hours before, I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes and fell to my knees in such shame such disgrace that I couldn't have protected my younger sister, or served my mothers dying wish. She looked deep into my pulsing red eyes that were stained with tears, her eyes widened as her limp trembling hand brushed my cheek. She went to talk to me and the words didn't come only blood trickling down her cheeks. When her existence was nearly gone, she spoke as if she had saved every ounce of her strength to tell me… "I love you…outto-kun"

End flash back+

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

I had cried then, even as a teenage with such recklessness, such regret. Rin's red eyes were just as red as mine were from being in my demon form. Rin's heart is just as broken as when I lost my sister. I had never cried since that day, and I didn't even remember thinking about it until now. I had pushed it so far back into my mind it was as if it, it hadn't existed.

I crouched down on my knees and using the one arm I had, I pulled her close. My eyes were alert holding her, my grip tight. I felt her gasp against me, and I paused. "I know how it feels…but Jaken doesn't have to hurt anymore Rin." I paused gathering my words. I knew she wasn't afraid of me; I just didn't want to hurt her with my words. I wanted to comfort her, Kikyou was right. Rin deserved to be praised not punished.

"You're a brave girl Rin" I could tell she trembled against me, tears running down my neck. They stung. "You deserve to be praised not punished…Jaken was a faithful servant….Rin if…If he still had his youth, Rin I most certainly would have saved him." I waited for a response and I couldn't get one, I was feeling a bit awkward both inwardly and outwardly. But, I had to keep trying, for Rin's sake. "It's things like that you won't ever forget, it's people like that…who make there way in that don't die Rin. If…if you loved Jaken…if he dies…he's not really gone…it's not like…there really gone….they live on…inside you.."

"Sesshomaru-sama" I pulled back a bit her eyes staring into mine, they weren't as red now, but newly finished tears were brimming her eyes but…she was smiling. She was smiling ever so purely, ever so innocently and then she kissed me. On the cheek just like my sister had, and I could feel something inside of me burn with the old remembrance as I stared towards her. The words I had longed to tell my sister were the words I longed to tell Rin. My voice was so soft I wasn't sure if she could hear it.

"I'm sorry….I hurt you Rin…I….love you"

I heard her gasp and that was my reassurance, she was crying now. I don't understand why but her arms wrapped around my neck with such passion such love, I was surprised.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama! I love you lots! I never wanted you to forget Rin! Rin never wants to forget Jaken! Rin never wants you to forget Rin either! When Rin should die, Rin wants to be remembered!"

I stared towards her as I brought her up, "Let's go home" My voice was calm, and behind my calm demeanor, there was a smile. I knew she could see it, because she smiled back. The western palace, our home came back and there stood Kikyou out front of the gates, her hair blowing in the wind as she smiled towards us.

"Rin-chan!"

I let Rin down as she ran towards Kikyou, the miko picking her up and twirling her around. They almost looked…beautiful. The setting sun, the smiles, the closeness, it was a scene even touching to someone as cold as me.

"So what happened between you and Sesshomaru?"

My ears twitched a bit as I looked towards Rin, her eyes were closed and her smile was so wide, I doubt anyone could smile wider. Her finger was pressed to her lips, and her voice was filled with so much excitement. "It's a secret!"

Yes Rin… It is a secret…Until I have time…to grow….

* * *

Authors Note: How was it+Bites lip+ I thought the memory of Sesshies younger sister might help build his relationship with Rin and such…More S/K next chapter. I PROMISE. +Makes a cross above where right chest is+ Vampires promise, if I don't keep it I die! 0.0;;; But…it's a secret, don't tell anyone I'm a vampire okay? OKAY! Wait I'm telling you f ck 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Authors Note: Nothing to say…u.U;;

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

I've been here for about 3 weeks in Sesshomaru's and Rin's home. Sesshomaru hasn't seemed to consider searching for Naraku and I haven't been possessed to flee towards him either. I don't know why and maybe it's such a strange thing to say but I feel as though the ice of Sesshomaru is melting just a bit. For some reason, that thoughts leaves me feeling strangely happy, though recently he's been looking out yonder thinking as if something's nearing and it's presence is bothering the living hell out of him. It couldn't have been Naraku for the fact his Jaki isn't anywhere near the western lands and somewhere deep in my heart, I believe its Inuyasha and for once I don't want to believe that.

Rin's seemed to have gotten better, I still hear her cry sometimes in the night and I always get up from my position on the floor to comfort her on the other mat next to mine. She's not fully healed but I know soon she will be, give it time… I used to think time was something that was very valuable, and then when I was resurrected time didn't seem to matter because all was still, and now…time seemed so very precious once again. Why does that scare me so bad?

I look from my seat in the living room, over towards the young lord. His hand is neatly folded in a fist and he's staring out the window and I can't help but wonder what is he thinking about? I shut the book in my lap and rise to a quiet stand; he looks to me only briefly and turns his attention back to the window. I walk outside slowly under the pale moon, I can feel it's rays beam down on my body making it a ghastly white, as I walk towards the spring.

There's a small waterfall outside, the waters cold there. For some reason cold water always appealed to me more, it was suppose to help youth, beauty, I wanted that when I met Inuyasha. Everyday I'd wear a white hoari out there and splash a bucket of cold water across my back embracing the feeling of it's icy fingers. Not anymore, I could bathe in the warm spring his house built purposefully over, but it just doesn't feel natural. Heaven forbid I'm not falling for the ice king? Ice….

I shivered as I shed from my clothes, the golden rays of the moon hitting me as Sesshomaru's golden eyes had done several times, a chill ran up my spine as I slid my body under the fall, the cold water engulfing me, I shut my eyes held them tight, and thanked the god for the feeling of cold water.

I still felt though, that deep in the shadows, somewhere…something was watching me. I prayed to god that it was only feminine worry and not a priestess's instinct.

End Kikyou's POV+

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

It had been an accident at first to see the miko outside under the cold spring; it almost looked like a purifying ritual. I can feel my groin tighten and I spin my head around to avoid looking at her. I couldn't help it though, I felt myself turn around noting only mentally that instinct was always stronger then common sense. I found myself staring at her pale body and the first thought that comes to mind is how beautiful she looks. Her raven black hair sticking to her back in a cold sweat, her brown eyes closed in pleasure her mounds tightened by the cold water. I felt a wave of warmth gather in the pit of my stomach and then settle lower, I'm forced to peel myself away from the window.

I would never find pleasure of any sorts looking at a human, they were disgusting and dirty and no matter how appealing she looked I would never….I can't even finish my thought. I was not to stoop to the level of ogling a female human, a human. I would never lower myself to the thoughts of being with a woman in any way whatsoever, a human woman no less. But…this feeling...The throbbing only increasing with every second, every thought and every feeling.

This isn't like me, and that angers me, anger only adds to my anticipation. I groan softly only to myself as I walk upstairs to my room and close the door. I can STILL see her cursed body in my mind. Her form, her innocence, screaming inside my head it was driving me insane. I had enough of this, this feeling, this thought, I'd never lower myself to giving myself to a woman, but that didn't mean I had to result in not giving myself anything.

My hand fled to the doorknob and with a swish of finger the door was locked and my hand was upon what was screaming. I had never done this before, lowered my standards to pleasuring myself but this eagerness, this hard. My hands curled firmly around my length and within that I started at what was aching.

I'm so drained; I've never felt a feeling of such accomplishment and disgust before. My body covered with a thin layer of sweat and white, and I believe the most disgusting part was just before my release, I whispered her name. It was so silent and I'm not even sure I said, but I swear her name brushed off the tip of my tongue.

End Sesshomaru's POV+

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out through the door now, changed into a fresh youkata walking towards the bath house muttering something about filthy humans. Kikyou looked towards him ponderously and could have sworn when she looked at him, that the demon lord had flinched.

"Oh well" Kikyou thought only mentally, walking up towards Rin's room and taking her place on the mat. "I guess I'll talk to him in the morning" If only Kikyou knew what the morning would lead too….

* * *

Authors Note: Did you get what happened in Sesshies POV+Blush+ think about it, I didn't want to be to graphic cuz I've never done that part of writing before so I thought I'd keep it a little well unclear. (Sorry so short!) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Authors Note: I wonder if things will go smoothly from here on out…Hell no.

* * *

-Inuyasha's gang-

"Inuyasha are you sure were going in the right direction?" Kagome said softly looking towards the hanyou with wondrous eyes, he had been so…distant sense Kikyou had come. It hurt, dear god it hurt. Inuyasha looked towards her with his eyes so gold and so filled with emotion, that Kagome almost instantly regretted speaking. 'I should trust Inuyasha, he would never lead us away from Naraku even if I can't sense the shards, I know for certain Inuyasha would NEVER let ago, He'd never abandon Kikyou' But no matter how hard Kagome thought, the little voice in the back of her heart nagged and nagged that he wouldn't be abandoning her if he was going to her. And in the end, she was right.

-End Inu's gang-

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

Ever since that one vile night, I can't get the miko out of mind. No matter how it is, I find myself thinking about her in every humanly or inhumanly way possible. Her body, her past, her feelings, her motives, and the worst part of all her heart. I want to know if her heart, her living heart, pumps blood for that bastard of a brother. If her soul is still stuck to that faithful day that her lover, my brother took her life.

I see her in the garden with Rin and I can't help but seem amused, watching her carrying countless bundles of flowers in her arms, Rin's eyes wise with amazement and question. The castle, my home, everything seems more alive. Everyone seems livelier and everyone knows Kikyou.

The only thing I can keep thinking, the undying voice in my head, "You should have never trusted Inuyasha" I don't know why I kept thinking that towards her, why would I care if she put her life in his hands? I didn't. But for some reason I felt as though her soul was echoing through mine. The pain of being torn apart by the person you trusted, not only physically but mentally. It was such a…sad feeling.

There's no need to watch any farther, there's no point in caring about my half brother or Kikyou for any matter. But, maybe it's just all this talk on Inuyasha but I SWEAR his scent is lingering near my land. For some reason I feel my hand tighten along the cement wall, a small cracking sound emanating the thick stone. He's here for Kikyou. There's not a doubt in my mind that filthy half breed bastard is here for Kikyou.

I glanced towards the miko over a shoulder, her brown eyes are raised with question, Rin has let go of Kikyou's hand and the two our staring towards me with such intensity I swear I could feel it piercing my skin. I'm sure Kikyou can feel his jaki too so why is she looking at me with such question?

"What?"

I watch Rin flinch as Kikyou gently pats her on the back asking her to excuse them for a while. Once she is gone she looks to me seemingly forever and then she opens her mouth and then pauses again. I find myself becoming irritable, never has any women nor being even made me feel so much loss of emotions on the inside.

"Why are you so tense?" Her words come off smoothly with her normal monotone voice, god damn it! Why does it bother me her words come off as monotone as mine? Why can't I just ONCE get a normal voice out of her? I bet she gave Inuyasha a normal voice countless times. Dear gods don't let this be jealously. Something is terribly wrong if it is.

"I don't get tense, I sense a disturbance near my lands so if I am to go out you'll have to excuse me" My words are so dripped with sarcasm, I almost want to smirk. It felt good to be sour to her for making me feel, even just a bit even if I don't show it. It's good to make her feel bad, like how she makes me feel. Bad that I don't have control, bad.

"Inuyasha?" I think her voice is longing though it sounds more curious. It doesn't bother me, it bothers me that she knows, that she knows his jaki that well. Hell, Inuyasha didn't let off that MUCH jaki he's was nothing compared to Naraku.

"Yes" My voice sounds lower then normal. I suppose it doesn't matter, she knows anyway.

"Does it bother you?" I raised a brow slightly, she almost sounded timid, how peculiar.

"You know I dislike him, why would I want him near my lands?"

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off for a few seconds as if she had lost her composure with my answer. Her hair blew slightly, I've noticed since she was given the gift of life from Tenseiga that she wears it up like that. It looks good like that, it gives her that priestess's feeling I suppose. She seems happier with it.

"Sesshomaru?" I turn to see her smiling and only for a brief second, I see the look in her eyes… that look of loneliness, the look that will never go away. It was clear to me now; Kikyou's wound from Inuyasha was her life. Her soul would never move from that betrayal, even though she's gotten a third…no a second chance at life, to start over, she….she just can't break free. She's a clean angel with wings black as night from the ashes of the fire, and the dark chains of hell intertwined with her hands and ankles. It was a perfect image of Kikyou, and Inuyasha was the chains. Inuyasha was her hell. I wonder if she realizes that yet.

End Sesshomaru's POV+

* * *

Normal POV+

Sesshomaru stared for a few seconds and then looked towards the flowers in Kikyou's arms, pausing. "Kikyou."

"Hm?" She said looking to him as he paused and then responded.

"No…The flowers"

"Oh yes! Their bell flowers…"

"Is that where your name came from? Are you a flower?" The question seemed so absurd coming from Sesshomaru, but strangely there was no hint of joking in his eyes and if it was it would be rather scary, Kikyou noted but only mentally.

A light blush rose to the miko's face as she stared towards the purple bell flowers in her arms (don't know their real color, are they white? I just guessed purple) "They were my mother's favorite flowers"

"She must have been pleased with the flower she got, her little bell flower"

Kikyou went to say something, a blush mixed with embarrassment and slight anger as the youkai lords clawed hand ran up to the top of her raven black hair. He looked down to her and gave her a secret smile, running his down the side of her neck pulling a couple flower petals from her hair and let them blow off into the gentle breeze.

"I'll see you at dinner then" Sesshomaru said over a shoulder from his slow pace leaving the miko staring at him in awe, her face red with surprise or perhaps embarrassment. He couldn't tell, he didn't have too. He left smiling.

End POV+

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? I liked it…I hope you guys do too! Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors Note: This one will be in Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin's perspectives o Enjoy!

* * *

Rin's POV+

It was strange to see Sesshomaru hit the wall like that, and it was even stranger to be dismissed by the two. I felt hurt in a way, and I never thought I'd know hurt so much after my family died but sure enough it felt exactly the same when Jaken died. I didn't go inside like I assumed they wanted me too, I went back to the garden…where Jaken was.

"Jaken-sama" I whispered his name for my only comfort and I feel the tears brim eyes in a flash of angry red from where they formed. Why did age have to catch up with us always? Why did we have to grow older and die? No matter what we are, we all die in the end. My tears hit the soil of his dirt grave and I see something, it's strange it's like a flower that has been growing do to my tears over his grave. I know it sounds silly doesn't it? But I swear it wasn't there yesterday, the flower was green, and so were the petals but they were closed tight and hadn't bloomed yet.

I stroke the tiny petals with my fingers, I want it to open…for Jaken-sama. It silly isn't it? He hated it when I played in the flowers, mindlessly collecting them for are lord. But I'd like Jaken to have his own flower. A Jaken flower. The thought sounds mildly comforting and then again mildly scary. I choke back a giggle as I rise and leave. Give it time, everything happens in time.

I walk back towards the house feeling a bit comforted and to my surprise, Kikyou is still standing there and Sesshomaru-sama is long gone. I can't really tell the look on Kikyou-sama's face, it's slightly red though which could be anger or embarrassment. I'm not sure her eyes seem a bit glazed too, what a strange look.

"Kikyou-sama?"

She didn't answer. She always answers almost right away is she really that distant?

"Kikyou-sama?"

She turns slightly still looking a bit out of it, and then shakes her head quickly as if to recover from her disposition. She smiles towards me and I find myself even more confused then before, did Kikyou-sama have a crush on Sesshomaru-sama? Do I dare say she may…have the…urge to become his 'mate' as Jaken-sama had said? I suddenly feel lonely.

"Why do you look so….out of it"

She pauses as if mulling it over and I feel the loneliness increase. What if she and Sesshomaru-sama get hooked up? Will he leave me to have his own… um what did Jaken-sama say demon children were called…pups? Please don't love him Kikyou-sama, please say Sesshomaru-sama made you angry, please say he doesn't love you, please don't love him! I don't want to be alone! Dear god don't let me be alone again!

"I think he complimented me, silly isn't it Rin-chan?"

My heart drops. 12 feet under as Jaken-sama would have said, gotten ran over by Satin himself and then spat on by Naraku. The nervousness in me is increasing and I find myself shaking, trembling in the least.

"But but don't you love Inuyasha!"

I can't believe I blurted that out, and so rudely too. Sesshomaru-sama would have been very displeased and Kikyou-sama looks upset. Her face seems pale and puzzled and there's that undying hurt in her eyes again as when I first crossed her again in the woods with that injured shoulder. It's not fair of me to hurt her just because I'm scared. That's wrong. Am I really that bad of a person?

"Forgive me Kikyou-sama" My voice is such a whisper and I'm almost positive that she wants to say something but nothing seems to cross her lips. I slowly walk away and I feel as though loneliness if not was set before was set in stone now. I don't know if I can take this….I don't know if I can take this stress it's to much. Am I walking straight? Why is it dark? I don't feel so….

"How did I get in my bed" I blinked a few times eyes drowsy with sleep. "I don't remember going to sleep…in fact I was walking away" I listen to my voice as it echo's off my walls. No one's in here anyway, so if anything did happen…no body cared. Nobody's in here with me. Nobody cares….anymore. I find hot tears sting my eyes and the pain hurts terribly with trembling hands I push myself out of bed and crawl towards my window, just to see if they're out there together. They are. Wait a second…That's not Sesshomaru-sama!

My heart begins to quicken almost instantly, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have ears like that! He doesn't have an outfit like that either! Who was Kikyou…Inuyasha? The realization hits me like a brick and my head aches suddenly. He was out there alone without Kagome-sama and his companions. He looks like he's hurting and so does Kikyou. But the question is now? Where's Sesshomaru?

The loneliness inside me is gone now; it's only replaced with a growing fear. I'm not sure why I'm afraid, instinct I guess. I feel my hand grip the windowsill tightly, Sesshomaru doesn't like this man. I don't know why but he doesn't like him, so why are you so close to him? Can't you tell? Can't you tell that he's…! I'm screaming but only in my mind.

I turn to run; I don't know what to do. Everyone will be hurt by this; Inuyasha and Kikyou-sama already look hurt. I have to find Kagome. Yes, Inuyasha loves Kagome; Inuyasha will leave if Kagome comes to get him. I'm sure of it. Dear Buddha please let me find Kagome!

* * *

Inuyasha POV+

I wonder if I betrayed my group standing here in Sesshomaru's court yard in front of the women I adored. Kikyou's eyes say I did, they cast shame upon me like everyone else's did, it just hurt worse when she did. I see a little girl running across the court yard, I've seen her with Sesshomaru before, her name was Rin….I think. I wonder why she's running but that doesn't bother me as much as why Kikyou hadn't. Why was Kikyou still here? Did she remember forgetting? Or was she still here because she didn't remember?

"What…are you doing here?" Kikyou whispers her voice is so gentle, she sounds almost afraid. Was Kikyou afraid of me? There's no way, Kikyou wasn't even afraid of Naraku so why did she sound so…? So…different.

"I…had to see you." My voice is a bit gentle and I almost feel like lowering my heads in shame. Sango's and Miroku's eyes were filled with trust, they were trying to believe me but underneath it they were burning with my lie, my betrayal. Kagome's too, they all wanted to trust me, to believe in me and then I had…

"Why?"

"Do you remember?" Kikyou seems to hesitate a bit; maybe she's wondering what to remember. There's so much to remember. Do you remember when we kissed Kikyou? Do you remember when you pinned me to Goshinboku Kikyou? Do you remember when we DIED?

"I know I had lost my memory…Rin-chan told me. I don't remember losing it though, but…I remember everything from well, other then my amnesia ridden self. I remember the betrayal and Naraku and…being alive"

She smiled. She's so glad that she's gotten her second chance, why can't we have a second chance? Because I…I don't know who I love. I know I couldn't live without Kagome but the minute Kikyou left I…the burning desire to see her was more incredible then it had ever been before. To watch her, to touch her, to love her. I needed to see her, breathe her; fucking Buddha would have laughed his self thin.

"Kikyou I needed to see you" My heart hurts, god its so tight. This is so fucking annoying just say it ya dumb ass! "Kikyou I…! I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night! I can't get you off of my mind!"

"Inuyasha"

I smiled slightly by the taken back look on her face, the tone in her voice of disbelieve, and her scent of slight happiness. I couldn't help it, no one was more beautiful then Kikyou was. She had inspired me from the beginning. That day…I had first seen Naraku he had called Kikyou a stupid women, and that day…when Kagome went to go back home. I had told her that…

"But when I saw your face I somehow felt inspired…."

'_Not quite like…Kikyou but still…'_

_It was never quite like Kikyou. It was never quite like Kikyou. It was always and always had been Kagome._

I can't think of anything else to say, I don't know but I can't keep doing this. Kikyou can't move from the day she died, and I can't move from Kikyou but I just can't forget about…Kagome. Is that selfish? Is that wrong? Does it matter? It's here and now, that's all I can do. Forgive me Kagome.

"Kikyou!" My hand laces around her waste and I thrust her into a deep embrace bearing my head in the crook of my neck.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Her small hands push against my back, god she always resists but she'll calm down and relax into me, she always does, even if she doesn't want too. I shut my eyes tightly as I feel her restraints become less and less.

* * *

Kagome's POV+

"Inuyasha sure is taking a long time" Shippo mused quietly looking off into the setting sun. I sighed slightly my cheek pressed gently against the palm of my hand. I find myself in one of those 'did he lie?' positions. It was an unspoken agreement between us all that Inuyasha had gone off to find Kikyou and it had nothing to do with Naraku.

There seemed to be rabid breathing like someone is running towards us. "Inuyasha?" my voice is a whisper and I wonder if I'm just imagining it but sure enough I'm not. It wasn't Inuyasha but indeed someone was approaching running as fast as their tiny little legs could carry them. "Rin-chan?" The little girl collapses in front of me covered in dirt and sweat, her eyes tired and red with tears as she stares up to me.

"Take him away Kagome-sama"

My eyes widen a bit had Sesshomaru hurt Rin-chan? What could have possibly happened?

"Who Rin-chan? Who!"

"Inuyasha!" Her voice is so filled with panic and I can feel my heart stop for a second, for a minute I felt as dead as Kikyou had been. The blood in my body had truly stopped and stayed still through my veins. Had Inuyasha transformed? Had he attacked Rin and Sesshomaru?

_Will I have to kill Inuyasha?_

Oh god…it would never have to come down to that would it? My hand trembles slightly as I hold the withering girl in my arms, the others have now recorperated around my side. We have no choice, no matter what is wrong with Inuyasha we have to put a stop to it, even if it means I have to…

_Die_

_Could I die at his hands? _

_And if I couldn't could I take his life as Kikyou had?_

"Lets go…Miroku, Sango, Shippo" I paused for a second and looked down to Rin in my arms "Rin-chan" I forced a smile, Lies, I'm covered in them.

End Kagome's POV+

* * *

Authors Note: sorry it wasn't the best, hope its okay. R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors Note: Some of my reviews were a little concerning. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea and I think some of you have.

I am an Inuyasha fan, he may not be my favorite Inuyasha character but I love Inuyasha. In this story I'm trying to express Inuyasha's problem. Most people just blame one or the other out of the miko's I'm trying to show that it's not either of their faults but it's Inuyasha himself. Don't misunderstand me, I'm much more disloyal to Kagome then I am to Inuyasha so please don't' misunderstand.

Another review asked me to make it a Sess/Kag/Inu with all do respect this is for my boyfriend and he prefers Kikyou over Kagome. If you challenge me I will gladly do a Sess/Kag/Inu fic for you. Now…on with the story….

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

Inuyasha's on my land, he is on my territory. That hanyou bitch agreed he'd never set foot into my lands again. It angered me to have him so close to me and me to be so unaware of it, I knew he was near my border but he had got to the heart of my lands so quickly for a dumb ass hanyou. I'd thought at least his group would slow him down but he apparently left them, and I knew exactly why, he was here to see Kikyou.

That reason alone was more then enough to piss me off. Kikyou as long as she was on my grounds was mine. As wrong as that sounded Kikyou was mine as long as she was on my property and he was…he was…god what was he doing to her. I had to keep a calm demeanor though there's no point in it, I just didn't want to let him get to me that bad.

I rounded the corner of the garden and I felt frozen for a minute. He was embracing her, he was embracing the miko in his arms and she looked like she stopped resisting just being held. I felt my blood boil, how dare he do something like that in my presence? On my land? With my wo---- no…with Kikyou.

He looked so peaceful, so careless…so vulnerable. I find a smile traces my lips and morethen anything in the world I want to take his head. I wonder how Kikyou would feel then being held by a man with no head. What look of disgust would she make?

"Inuyasha"

By the sound of my voice Kikyou tenses and Inuyasha looks up still holding Kikyou. His golden eyes lock with mine and show a seriousness that almost seems scarier then my own, and I wondered how in hell that was possible.

We don't say anything for a while, I'm not sure what to say or do, I could attack if I wanted to I wasn't afraid but…he never let go of Kikyou. He never even flinched when I said his name like he usually would if he felt like he was in trouble or if he had done something wrong (not that there's much difference between the two just at the time it had felt like there had been). I felt almost helpless and that only added to my anger but more then anything I wanted him to move away from Kikyou. I wanted him to get his filthy claws off her back.

"Move…now" My voice was calm; I was giving him a warning. He could move away from Kikyou or I'd attack anyway, I was good enough not to strike Kikyou but did Inuyasha know that? Or did he think I wouldn't strike? Of course he thought I would, I just wonder if the hanyou will be smart enough to listen.

Inuyasha rises to a stand Kikyou still in arms. "Kikyou, stand behind me…I'll protect you" His voice is calm and gentle towards her as if she was the only delicate thing alive. For a brief second I wondered if his words would be so soft if Kagome was here. I didn't know I wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

It was inevitable that a fight would break out; it was inevitable that someone was bound to be hurt. Over time I had found myself unconcerned with the death of my dear half brother and once again that burning rage, that secret flame was ready to burn and burn him no less.

My arm reached towards where Tokijin lay as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. It was once a prized sword I treasured and yearned for, now when Inuyasha held it, it seemed nothing more then a slunk of metal wasted on a piece of garbage. I wonder if I would have thought differently if Tetsusaiga had been mine, but if Tetsusaiga had been mine, and Tenseiga his…we would have been two very different people. VERY different.

"Inuyasha" at first I thought it was Kikyou, that unmistakable sadness but Kikyou had not moved she had only turned her head in the direction of the voice- her reincarnations voice. Kagome stood there she looked a bit stunned and relieved, her face pale and eyes closed only to the slightest. Rin was by her side a bit disarrayed peeking out behind Kagome's leg. The slayer and the monk were riding on the cat-like youkai and the little kitzune was on the slayers shoulder.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and that was all I needed that small space of time to attack. My hand connected with Inuyasha's throat and he let off a stuttered gasp, Tetsusaiga slipping through his fingers. I felt the girl's instant fear, the girl called Kagome as she stared towards me. She had aimed her arrow towards us, she planned to shoot off my other arm and a chill suddenly ran up my spine as she fired her arrow a blue light shinning from it.

I waited for my arm to fall off enclosed around my brother's neck, I waited for the instant he would fling my hand to the side, choking and gasping for air as he lunged at me. But it never came; it was such a strange sight to see Kikyou standing there in front of me chocking her beloved.

Kikyou stood there her eyes closed Kagome's arrow enclosed between her middle finger and her pointer finger. When she opened her eyes, Kagome's arrow snapped straight in two.

"K-Kikyou" Inuyasha gasped, my thumb pressing into the sensitive skin of his neck, my talons sinking in a bit deeper, one simple move and I could kill him…I could…

"Sesshomaru…Let him go" Her voice was calm and careless, I didn't want too. Deep down I wanted to kill Inuyasha, dear god I wanted to exterminate him so he had never existed. But I listened. I don't know why, something told me too, perhaps guilt or repayment. None of that seemed the right answer but surely it had to of been.

My hand slid off Inuyasha's neck and he landed to the ground with a cold impact, dust sprawling around his body from his landing. "If you ever come onto my land again I will kill you" I walked off mixed feeling of accomplishment and confusion but I don't suppose it mattered. He could have his few minutes with Kikyou and then he'd be gone.

End Sesshomaru's POV+

* * *

Sango's POV+

I looked over towards Kagome as the youkai lord walked away; there was a loud silence between everyone. Kirara had landed and Miroku and I had both moved towards Kagome's side. Shippo stayed next Kirara watching…he looked terrified. Inuyasha hadn't even moved from being tossed to the ground and neither had Kikyou, in fact no one had other then Sesshomaru. No one said anything and no ones gaze met one another. Kagome looked hurt staring hopelessly towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha gazing to the side, Kikyou gazing to the exact opposite side. Miroku and I well we were just looking at everyone, how the hell did this happen? And most importantly had the big love triangle become a love rectangle?

I was always on Kagome's side when I thought about it, how could Kagome forgive Inuyasha for this mess? His insanity, his confusion? But for once I looked at it through Kikyou's way, just once and I realized that maybe it hurt her just a bit more. When I had found out Kikyou had been alive it hadn't really affected Miroku or me or even Shippo-chan. But we knew it effected our companions and in a strange way…our family.

I'll be the absolute first to say, I've lost my family. I've had them torn out of my bear hands because I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough and I've even let my brother's body become a toy to Naraku. Not anymore though with my new family as strange as it seems, with my companions I've found comfort in a family. A hanyou, a demon, a miko and a monk it was a strange family wasn't it? But it was my family it was all my family I had left…other then…Kohaku. And of course Kirara.

I looked towards Miroku, I had developed a crush on the monk, normally times like these we'd whisper our confusions to each other. But the silence was so…so mortifyingly painful. It throbbed in my ears and pulsed in my heads, the mood didn't even have a sad aura, just a dyingly quiet one.

The only question I had now was 'What next?'. I had a feeling that that was the thought in everyone's mind right now, what would happen next? I looked towards Kagome wondering if she'd talk or do something anything in her good natured way. Kagome had away of no matter what she did it was always the right thing to do, but I didn't believe that. She was covered in lies, just like all the rest of us. We were drowning in them.

And Kagome DID do something. She turned around and walked away, without a word to Inuyasha. The miko we knew to be pure now looked like she had been engulfed in sin and had turned her back on the world- her world perhaps- Inuyasha. It was a terribly scary sight, I find my lips quiver in a short gasp and I find myself running after. Miroku runs by my side and Shippo's on his shoulder now eyes filled with worry for his mother figure.

I paused for a brief second as Miroku and Shippo run past me after Kagome and I stand there, turning towards Inuyasha. My brown eyes lock with his golden ones and I can almost read his thoughts begging me to tell her…to tell her…something. I look down to the ground having eye contact with Inuyasha was to painful. He had hurt Kagome…the girl from the well who I had established a sister like relationship with…he had injured her feelings how could I just? How could I just expect her to understand their situation? Even I didn't understand it so how could I make her?

I turn and start running again. This was Inuyasha's mess wasn't it? It wasn't any different then any of the other times, it didn't affect us. It was their business, their problem, and it will all turn out the same as always right? Right?

Little did Sango know…how wrong she was.

End Sango's POV+

* * *

Inuyasha's POV+

Sango stared at me for a while and her eyes couldn't meet mine for very long and she had turned to stare at the ground as if it were too painful for her to look at me. Was she…disgusted with me? Is that why Kagome left because I was wrong to get myself into such a position?

'Keh serves you right' that's what I would say but right at this second I couldn't find ME. The arrogant me, the selfish me, the me that made me. Not this…not this one. I hated this one. This part of me that doesn't know… my heart. That's what I don't like about me, I don't like to feel and why don't they want me to be a full demon? If I was a full demon I'd never be looked down upon, I'd never be considered worthless and this hatred by the both of them…Kagome and Kikyou it would no longer seize to matter.

Am I growling? Kikyou looks surprised raising a brow almost in suspicion. So she doesn't know what I'm thinking? That's strange. She ALWAYS knew what I was thinking. I'm either losing it or I'm getting my life back. Didn't make sense did it? I don't suppose I did.

"Kikyou am….am I sinned? Was I your sin? Am I Kagome's? Is that's what's wrong with me?" My voice is wracked with sobs or maybe that's just my conscience but I feel like I'm choking. I tried to swallow and it was as if something was stuck there, something thick as a rock and I couldn't. My hand comes up to my neck and it feels unbelievably hard and I'm suddenly wracked with fear and I think to myself what a way to die, I can take a blow in my stomach but I'm choking on air.

Kikyou runs towards me her eyes in panic but I can't see her anymore, I know my eyes have rolled into the back of my head because I see nothing any longer. Am I transforming? I don't feel angry so why am I? Why is this rupture taking place in my mind? Why is my heart so so locked? What is this cynical laughter echoing through my mind?

Fear begins to penetrate my body it's getting much harder to breathe. I'm not scared that I'm touching death I'm scared because I know why. This laughter this laughter wasn't just mocking and cold it was familiar. There was no doubt in my mind and even though I couldn't see what was going on around me I could see Naraku. I could see him oh so clearly, smiling his devious smile. HE was killing me, no…he was taking control of my body because I can't see where I'm going but I feel myself running.

My heart begins to pump fear, has Kikyou fled? I'm going to kill her! No…no Naraku doesn't want Kikyou anymore he's hidden his heart. Naraku he wants…Kagome. Oh dear god he wants Kagome's shikon shards and he wants me to get them.

The pain is unbearable is this a dream? Is this real? Am I conscious? Dear Buddha I can't see! I can't…it's to….The scream rises in my throat I can't tell if it's more my own doused in pain, or a lunatic's scream of Naraku's.

Please….Someone…what's going on with my body?

End Inuyasha's POV+

* * *

Authors Note: wow…I really like Sesshies POV, and Sango's was a dif. POV so that was good, and who knows whats going on with Inuyasha? We will just have to wait and find out…woops did I say we? I meant you! Lol. Because I know o Love ya all R&R! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors Note: Wow I'm moving along rather quickly? Right? Right? U.U; well I thought I was, Read and Review

* * *

Rin's POV+

Kagome-sama hadn't taken Inuyasha away, she had run away and her companions had run after her. Why? Why hadn't she taken Inuyasha away? And why was his body twitching? He he was on the ground and he looked so utterly helpless and it worries me how Kikyou leans over him. Her eyes are filled with concern and she's holding him almost screaming his name in fear repeatedly.

He looks like he's in terrible pain this person called Inuyasha. He keeps groaning a few seconds ago he was just screaming. I had never seen anything quite like it; in fact I was rather scared. I would never want to suffer such pain.

"Rin, Rin-chan, Please go get Sesshomaru quickly"

I hesitate for a few seconds staring towards Kikyou almost as if she's speaking a different language and then I turn and run off in towards my lord's home. My feet slap the cold floor and it almost leaves a painful sting each time.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Each time I screamed his name it came louder then the first and each step I took came much faster then the last. I was running so fast at one point at one point I didn't think my speed was human. Sure enough, he had been running towards me and I had almost ran right past him, he stopped me though with a clawed hand as I rebounded backwards just a bit.

I must have looked a bit confused after that, in fact I felt a bit stunned unsure of what I had been doing, quite honestly. Then it came back at me, his body twitching on the ground in pain, his loud groaning and painful screams.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha…he! Kikyou-sama needs you!" I spat out. My eyes felt huge and wide with fear, they felt so dry and so tired. He ran passed me in a quick run speeding down the hall I had just come from. I'm not sure how he looked, he didn't look concerned in fact he actually did look neutral about the whole situation, not only outside but on the inside too, there were no secrets behind his mask…not this time.

I turned around running after him, I knew he'd get there before I was he was probably already there. I ran down the halls and there he was leaning over Kikyou, she was still holding his head in his lap. The twitching had seized but he was still moaning in pain, his breathing was heavier and a bit slower and from where his hands had grasped his neck there were red lines.

They were talking quietly the two of them, I couldn't hear what they were saying but they both looked deadly serious. That…scared me.

_Some of the most beautiful things are deadly…_

_Like Kikyou_

_Like Sesshomaru_

_Like…Inuyasha? _

For some reason I was really scared looking towards the half demon. I was so sure he was dying lying in Kikyou's lap with the pain he had been in or even how it had happened. Looking at him I feel such relief as in… now's our chance. Now's our chance if he doesn't wake up he'll be fine. Rin was no killer and having these thoughts scared her even more, but she knew somewhere, perhaps you could call it instincts…if humans have instincts….that if Inuyasha had never woken up, that a lot more people would be alive.

You know what the scariest thing of all was? She was right.

End Rin's POV+

* * *

Naraku's POV+

(OMFG I CAN"T BELIEVE IM DOING ONE IN HIS POV! EWWW! Oh well it will be short. VERY short.)

A smile grazed my lips as I looked into the cool glass of Kanna's empty mirror. Inuyasha was on the ground and in an incredible amount of pain. He had savored every moment of his blood curling screams to his motionless moans, to the very twitch of his body. He adored his pain with such pleasure he couldn't think of anything more well in life.

Kanna's mirror had sadly cut off shortly after the torture the hanyou had to suffer through. He had seen the majority up until the point Sesshomaru and Kikyou had placed him in one of the beds in Sesshomaru's 'castle'.

To bad I couldn't see what Kikyou had planned to do, he would be fine knowing Inuyasha the hanyou wouldn't have been smart enough to figure out how Naraku had planned to control him. I had just placed him under a spell and I know Inuyasha never be smart enough to figure it out…maybe. Kikyou could and that would be his only precaution that I had to take, that Kikyou DIDN'T find out how to break it, better yet if she didn't find out he was even cursed, spell bound.

"Kanna…the baby…?"

"Hai….Naraku-sama…." Her eyes were black as coal and in a strange way that amused me. She was stuck in a child-like form though she was no child. I couldn't figure out why 'nothing' as Kanna one had taken a child-like form and then when I think about it.

"Children are nothing. They're all nothing. Isn't that right…Kohaku?"

"Hai…Naraku"

His voice is still empty but in his eyes there no longer the eyes of the controlled. They are the eyes of the wounded, the trapped. The boy honestly expects me to believe that he doesn't know that he's remembered everything? He hesitates…yes but he mainly does as told and when he doesn't I'll kill them just as easily as I had killed Hakodoushi and Kagura.

For now…this was enough and when I'd had Kagome's shards the only shards needed…would be the imbeciles Koga's and of course the boy's. I find myself smiling again. It was such a twisted smile.

End Naraku's POV+

(Thank god that wasn't NEARLY short enough)

* * *

Kagome's POV+

I should have taken Sango's offer to bathe with me but I couldn't bear for her to see me cry. I felt so pathetic, Inuyasha he had been god only knows what he had been. He was with Kikyou and he almost died because of her AGAIN.

_Okay…Well maybe it wasn't directly but…._ Kikyou still had stopped the arrow, the arrow that would have put an end to Sesshomaru's rampage for forever. _He'd never have killed anymore so what could she possibly be thinking!_

Kagome sighed drastically sinking lower into the warm water, and still there's Inuyasha? Why? Why is it at this second am I so…so afraid? It's such a bad feeling.

Flash+

"_Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed her arrow poised towards him as he jumped into the air looking towards her as she called his name out in anguish once more "Inuyasha!" _

Flash+

What was that? My hand ultimately presses to my heart it gives off a loud slap sound and it almost burns. My hearts racing so quickly. Why did I see Kikyou shooting Inuyasha just then? It was the past…it was only….

Flash+

"_Why…Why again? Why did you make me do this to you again?"_

"_K-K…."_

Flash"

_Again? Inuyasha what are you going to say? Kikyou? What about her! What did she do! What is she going to do to you Inuyasha? What is…?_

Flash+

"Kagome" His eyes shut tiredly and blood trickles down his mouth. He's not just sealed, he's dead.

Flash+

_Kagome? He got us confused again! No… he didn't get me confused with her… he got her confused with me? So what does that mean…Wait a second was that flash…was that person really…?_

Flash+

Kikyou's clothes, trembling hands, teary eyes, hair…down.

Flash+

_It wasn't Kikyou…It was me. Dear god, what is this? What are these images is this real? What is it trying to tell me? Am I….going to….? No! No I would never….I would never_

Flash+

Sango's body, torn and tattered…and bloody. Miroku's body ripped to shreds. Shippo's body…is…is that Shippo's body?

Flash+

_No..No! _

The sobs came so quick from my throat and the tears so fast, I was hardly aware that I was crying until my head became a throbbing pain and my cheeks were stained with red and my eyes so tired I couldn't keep them open.

How long I had cried there I'm not sure, all I know is that by the time I got out, my hands were so pruned I couldn't bend them and that the sun was no longer in the sky.

* * *

Authors Note: do you know how pruned your hands have to be til when u can't bend them? That's along time, anyone ever heard of the Seagull Century? It's a bike ride that you can do that either goes from 100 or 63 miles. Try going 63 miles in the pouring rain (non-stop) I did and my hands were so pruned I thought they'd never move again! EVER! That was last weekend though (10/8/05). Well, hope you like it, love ya everyone review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors Note: I'm on the ball! Chapter 15 already!

* * *

Kikyou's POV+

He's been cursed. There wasn't a doubt in my mind I knew from the instant his hands had grasped down tightly upon his throat, choking as if being strangled from the very air that kept him alive. The curse had been one of manipulation of the human or in this case half human's body. Sesshomaru had almost willingly given Inuyasha the help he required, I wasn't surprised not that I believed that the demon lord wanted to make sure his beloved brother was alright, no I knew just as I did that it was Naraku. He may not know what had happened but he knew Naraku did it, and that's all we needed to know. Naraku had done something; he was back and ten times stronger.

I sat there beside his bed side and it almost seemed like déjà vu in a sick sort of fashion. Being by Inuyasha's side. I was always by his side and him by mine. Was it wrong that we almost loved each other? That we had almost gotten the dream we both deserved? Didn't we deserve it?

_Kikyou am….am I sinned? _

Were all sinned Inuyasha, every single one of us. Don't…don't sound like that. Don't sound like that.

_Was I your sin? _

No Inuyasha, I was my own sin not you, never you. It was my fault I feel in love with you, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you and I did. I did fall in love with you and that is nothing you can be blamed for. If I was stronger it wouldn't be my fault because it wouldn't have happened? So does it make it….no one's fault?

_Am I Kagome's?_

No…you're not Kagome's either. I'm Kagome's. I'm her sin too, I'm my own sin and I'm her sin. Because she is me. It doesn't make sense does it? There's not a bit of sense in that statement other then the truth, and the truth never does make sense. If I had remained dead there would have been no sin between you and Kagome, but I was resurrected and then…and now I'm alive again. So does that make it Sesshomaru's sin?

_Is that's what's wrong with me?"_

No…I'm what's wrong with you.

"Kikyou?" I feel a bit lost for a few seconds drowning in my thoughts as I look over to him. He looks so weak as if he had just woken up from a bad dream rising to a light sit on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

He laughed nervously. "Well to be quite honest with you, a little…" _scared _

"…tired"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I think…" _I still love you _

"You should be more loyal to Kagome with times like these Naraku seems to be showing signs of returning and with Kagome with the majority of the remaining shards"

"Kagome will be in danger" Inuyasha said quietly giving off a short nod. "I'll protect her"

It was silent for a while not one of those comfortable ones, but one of those silences where both people are silently begging for the other to say something anything. _Anything._

"Kikyou?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for earlier"

"It's nothing"

"Okay"

The silence came back and Kikyou cursed only mentally, they were playing one of us starts a conversation and respond til it breaks off. Now it's her turn because it broke off and she has to start but what to say?

"Inuyasha…" _be with me_

"…We… need to stop"

"Stop what?"

"We need…" _to try again_

"…to stop kidding ourselves"

"What…are you talking about?" His voice is low. His eyes their not gentle anymore, their suspicious and nothing more.

"We… _still _Don't love each other… anymore."

"Kikyou! That's not true I!"

"_Would you leave Kagome for me?" _

The silence fell and the room was quiet and cold. My heart hurts terribly badly it feels like it's beating in a sickening rate. But it's the truth, dear god, it's the truth. He doesn't love me anymore and as for, as for me I have to move on. If I can't, I have to try, I have to try or else I'll fall apart all over again. I have to…_let him go_

"Inuyasha it's time for me…" _to let you go_

"To let you go"

I stood to leave from the room and I did rather quickly, because I was afraid if I stayed there any longer I might lose my nerve and fall into his arms. The tears came in a flood, a river of a broken and a lake for the healed. These tears the tears that never got to be shed ran from my eyes, it hurt but the sadness was as great as the joy. I was free, I had broken my chains and maybe someday…I could learn to fly again.

End Kikyou's POV+

(A/N: Italics are her thoughts. Ex: We _still_ don't love each other…anymore. We don't love each other anymore is what she says. What she's think with the still is that we still love each other. That one was probably the hardest one, but I can't really explain it better then that. You get it or you don't. )

* * *

Miroku's POV+

"Kagome-sama you sure took your time in the bath I was afraid something had happened and had planned to check up on you but Sango-chan wouldn't let me" I felt the pretend tears roll down my cheeks and there wasn't any movement from Kagome-sama she looked as pail as a ghost, there was literally no sign of life.

I had suspected it would be this way for a while and obviously Sango had too. This indeed would draw a line between Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's relationship. I don't really understand how it narrowed down to this perhaps Inuyasha's logic makes sense to me for I'm just as bad as he is, or perhaps it's just a man thing.

I glanced briefly over towards Sango who handed Kagome a cup of ramen noodles offering a false smile which Kagome-sama had somehow forced herself to return. It was so sad that way; everything was false to the point where everything was falling apart. It's not finding the lies our group hides, it's finding the truth because to this point I don't know what to believe anymore.

True as it was Sango and I wasn't really involved I guess you would say, we were sort of stand by and watch. Just like with Sango to Kohaku and Kazanna to me. It was just something one or the other couldn't interfere with. None of us can stop Inuyasha's confusion or give him to Kagome-sama for the fact it's his choice and the strange part is he's not even cheating. Cheating is when your already bound with someone right? Cheating is…what I do to Sango.

I felt shame cast through my body and I find myself staring at her again. She seems to be trying harder then usual to talk to Kagome-sama, to get involved with the situation. That was also very peculiar and it makes me wonder no matter how much I don't want, it makes me wonder what lies is Sango hiding?

"Hey Miroku?"

"What is it Shippo?"

"Are you alright?"

I blinked a bit surprised by his question but quickly recollected myself to make the surprise less evident.

"Yea why?"

"I just wanted to make sure someone was"

He hopped off my shoulder. He believed my lie, I was so relieved but it didn't help my self esteem any that I had tricked a child. Don't misunderstand but I felt like shit. But time would tell right? Time told everything so all we do is wait, that's all we can do.

End Miroku's POV+

* * *

Normal POV+

Sesshomaru walked down the corridor towards Inuyasha's room, he had sensed Inuyasha's awakening minutes before. No he wasn't after Inuyasha, he smelt Kikyou's tears and something in that had sent the demon lord off. He walked down the halls his steps forceful as he turned and noticed there was Kikyou, water tumbling down her cheeks and she stared towards him and smiled.

Sesshomaru paused a second standing still looking at her. 'Is her smile happy or broken?' he thought mentally, he made a move forward now standing over the miko. For a brief second her arms latched around his waste and she was crying there into his chest. He felt such a powerful urge of shock he froze. The women, the women he found himself thinking of, yearning for, was embracing him. He wasn't sure how to feel at this moment the only thing he felt was complete and utter surprise.

"You're crying"

Kikyou paused wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, her eyes were red. "Sesshomaru, when you look at me what do you see? Do you see a human?"

"No…I see a flower"

She smiled dully. "This isn't like me is it?"

"Not a bit"

There was an awkward silence and he held her just a little longer. His arms wrapped around her waste gently holding her. Kikyou shut her eyes relaxing into his strong grasp, her head buried into his neck. If anyone had seen them there they would have been shocked by the scene, it looked funny almost but it was indubitably sweet.

To bad no one saw….

_Except Inuyasha_

* * *

Authors Note: …Well, Lets see what happens next chapter shall we? I do believe this one was interesting. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Authors Note: Blah blah blah, you know the drill, blah blah blah, read and review blah blah blah, on with the story already!

**_Warning:_** This chapter will be filled with** graphics**, and be mainly only Inuyasha and Rin's view. It may end in rape. I warn you it will be graphic and I will not accept any flames for this chapter. I need this chapter to be the turning point. If you can't handle the graphics of **rape** and **murder **please **don't** read this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV+ 

Was this what Kikyou felt when I was with Kagome? Is this the same feeling? Could I really move on without Kikyou? I didn't think I could. This feeling, this was the feeling Kagome felt when I had been with Kikyou, and for Kikyou when I was with Kagome. It was an undying hurt that made you want to cry and to kill the other person. Jealously was so painful that it hurt, it hurt. What hurt the most though was that she wasn't in my arms she was in my brothers.

They didn't look like they were a couple. I wouldn't let them be a couple, god no. But…still even if they weren't together, seeing them together. It sent pains to my stomach that seemed to contradict and coil with such venom; I thought I was going to be sick.

I'm surprised I didn't act on instinct and kill him. I was an impulsive little bitch and I knew that just as well as everyone else but something was stopping me, I wasn't sure what. I looked to the side and the little girl Rin was standing their looking towards the two and then towards me. When she looked at me it was as if she had seen my inner demon, the blood red eyes, the rage and the power of killing. Her eyes were wide with fear and a chill ran up my spine, this girl was right, she was rightfully afraid of me.

There was a flick in my eye from the inner me, the demon me, the one that was begging to come out. For a brief second, I was scared of me, flicking in and out of my sanity. Seeing them and feeling pain, and then seeing them and seeing death. But then it wasn't clear any longer, I flicked into my insanity and I stayed there, that's the last thing I remember.

(Authors Note: He transformed --;; he's not a hanyou anymore if that's unclear somehow)

The girl. I want to hurt this girl. Rin. If I hurt her I hurt him because he hurt me. He's gone. Kill her? No. He can save her. Scar her mentally, tear her apart. Kill. Kill everything. Raid the castle. He's gone. He left with MY women. Kill everyone. Hurt Rin. Let him suffer. Take the women.

He smiled such a twisted smile.

* * *

Rin's POV+ 

His face, he's smiling, it's so terrible. My knees feel so weak and my body's trembling, but Sesshomaru-sama and Kikyou-sama left? Where? Why?

Inuyasha's face it's_ terrifying…._His eyes are no longer golden as they were seconds ago, there red….blood red. There are stripes on the side of his face too; his fangs and claws are longer. What is he? Is he a hanyou anymore?

The fear grips my chest so tightly I feel like I'm suffocating. Is he going to kill me? Where's Sesshomaru-sama? He always comes when I'm in danger but….am I in danger? He's just staring at me, smiling that sick twisted smile exposing his long fangs, his eyes are hidden by his bangs and I think he's laughing. Why is he laughing?

I feel his claws on my wrist so suddenly that I almost fall, but his grip is holding me up. It hurts; he's not even slicing me, just holding my arm. It's turning purple, he's bruising me! But, he's just touching he, he's not even using any strength!

"Stop it! Let me go!" I struggle in desperation, I meant for my voice to come out more forceful but it sounded like a whisper.

He didn't say anything. But the smile never disappeared, never faltering, that sick deranged smile.

"Behave" His voice was deeper too. I didn't know what he meant and I didn't have time to think before he opened the door to one of the hallway closets and throwing me into the darkened room.

I raced towards the door, trying the handle, shaking it desperately, screaming and pounding upon the door. He had locked me in, and no one could hear me. But? The others. My heart stops, why else would he put me in here? He's…he's going to kill everyone and then…? What is he going to do to me?

My hands feel clammy, cold and wet with sweat. I think I'm going to cry, I can feel the tears there, but I don't want too. Even if I hide in here, he'll find me. I can't escape; there are no windows, vents, or anything in this closet. The only thing in here is cleaning supplies, not even a tool to open the door. There is nothing I can do but pray, I don't care what happens to me. But what will happen to our home? That's what scares me the most. He's going to hurt me, somehow… but what about my family? The servants? The guards? I know them all! They are my family…and Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you? How far could you have gone, even with knowing Inuyasha is in your fortress?

* * *

"Do you come here often?" Kikyou questioned staring towards the woods; the western land castle wasn't even visible from here. She was even surprised Sesshomaru would leave sight of the western land at any time. 

"When I need too" He said simply. "I take Rin to play here a lot."

"It's nice…" Kikyou mused quietly, the tree's canopied one another and just enough light was to show the beauty of the swing that had been built there for Rin. There was even a bench, like a secret playground.

"Rin had read a book called the secret garden" Sesshomaru said almost staring towards the swing admiringly, "And she insisted this is where her secret playground be. She said only I and she would know, and anyone I wished to tell since it was my place first"

'So you told me?"

"I suppose I did, it seemed it be best if I moved you from Inuyasha for the time being, so I offer you are playground."

"Your leaving then?"

"For a while I suppose"

"Did you push Rin on the swing?"

Sesshomaru stared towards her in mild curiosity as she sat on the swing, her gentle hands caressing the way rope, sitting evenly on the swing staring towards him with those brown eyes of hers, that sent him into a familiar unease.

"Sometimes" Sesshomaru said calmly still facing her, his mask being firm. "When we both find ourselves coming here, this is probably where she had spent the time when we couldn't find her. That's why I subsided the fact she was gone because she was here."

"Will you push me?"

"What?" Sesshomaru said his eyebrow lifting, almost twitching as she stared towards him. There was a smile plastered across her face. And he couldn't tell if it was mocking him or teasing him.

"Push yourself!" He said forcefully turning to the side, but still watching her from the corner of his eyes. Her every movement seemed to memorize him, the way her lower lip had come out just a bit and her eyes had softened into the perfect puppy dog look, he felt offended and helpless. He reluctantly walked over behind her and began to push her.

Kikyou looked a bit surprised at first, her eyes widening and she smiled shutting them. It was a peaceful place.

They were happy…

To bad it didn't last long…..

* * *

"Gahh!" 

Inuyasha smiled looking down to one of the demon servants, his blood splattered across his bear feet as he stepped on the lifeless body. The hallway was covered with them, endless corpses of both men and women, the walls painted with blood.

The outside guards had came running in, swords drawn leaving the outside open for intruders. All the servants inside had been slain, blood trailing down every hallway in meaningless trails.

Except for one.

She lay on the ground her hand grabbing Inuyasha's ankle, blood trickled down her arm, blood oozing from the corner of her mouth as she talked. "What did you do…with Rin-chan?" He smiled his claws lifting her up and just tossing her towards the guards as they staggered by the weight of her dying body. He smiled, they couldn't find her, and they couldn't stop him, he had abandoned Tetsusaiga to lock her in the room and to get rid of his final sanity. Now all that was left was to kill the remaining guards and then…Rin.

He smiled bearing his hands, laughing at his victory but insanity is always a weakness. His smile faltered as a sword pierced him through his stomach, one of the demon guards smiling, jumping over him and slicing his back. Inuyasha staggered on a knee, growling now. He pulled the sword from his stomach, his face didn't even show any pain as his blood ran over the blood stained tile, the lifeless corpses which could hardly be identified as bodies.

"You don't feel do you? You dirty little half demon"

Inuyasha only smiled as he jammed the demons own sword through his neck. The blood spurring as his eyes widened in surprise his hands clamping the blade that was out of his neck, cutting his hands. "How?" he choked his eyes rolling back in his head.

Inuyasha was once again the victor, the last two remaining guards fleeing to find Sesshomaru? Or to flee for their lives? Inuyasha wasn't sure but then again he didn't care, by the time they got Sesshomaru it would be to late. His deed would be done and Rin would be broken. He imagined it how it would be in his sick mind, how it would be for a ten year old girl to lose something to only get once and to have her trust be ripped away from Sesshomaru would be far to precious to pass up and in this mind he'd have no regrets but when he came too…well he wouldn't remember.

He walked down the hall calmly and quietly his feet splashing in endless puddles of blood, showing his superiority. There were over 55 demons in this castle serving under Sesshomaru. He had killed 53 of them.

His hands clasped upon the door jiggling the handle at a toying slowness. He heard the girl from inside whimper, her scent being nothing more then drenched in fear. More power, more control he loved the feeling. They couldn't call him half demon anymore, not like this. He'd kill them, he'd rip through them, and when they cut him, it wouldn't hurt.

The blood dripped from his body, his own and the servants of the castle, both bodily fluids ran from his body mixing together to the point where you couldn't tell who's was who's, just a lot of blood. It ran under the closet door, like water running in and covering the floor. He could tell the girl felt faint, she was breathing heavily like she was having some sort of attack. Shock or something like that but it didn't matter. He was going to fuck her in the blood and allow her body to be stained with it, so every night when she lay asleep in her bed she would smell the blood, and she would know it was her lord's fault. He would torture her until she was unconscious and then keep going until she was near death and he'd leave her for the lord to find and his reaction he would watch and he would smile and he would leave.

The door opened and Tetsusaiga fell to the ground, Rin screamed.

* * *

His hands clasped down on her shoulder sliding the clothes off her shoulder almost in a taunting manor. She began to shiver and when she went to scream he dug his claws into her pale shoulder, making her cry. 

"If you cry or scream it will only be harder. Remember this is Sesshomaru's fault understand?"

She shivered looking up into his pulsing red eyes, and could only shake her head in protest, he slammed her body towards the ground that made her rebound off the wall and hit the floor, squirming in a puddle of the blood trying to go away. She slipped trying to stand up and fell on her stomach with a colliding thud, tears running down her face as well as the blood of her family. She slipped again trying to get up and suddenly she stopped. She felt his hand on her chest, her still growing chest and it made her cry harder and freeze completely. He was touching her.

"That's a good little girl" He said grabbing her a little harder, she felt blood squirm between her cleavage from his fangs. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He rolled her over on towards her back undoing her youkata completely. She stared up towards him shivering in fear whimpering and crying in protest as he stared down to her.

"I'm going to make him pay" He said seriously his face firm, "And taking you is the best way, don't misunderstand I'm not attracted to a human welp like you"

"Inuyasha! Please! Snap out of this it's not you!" She pleaded. "This isn't you! If it was you Kikyou wouldn't love you! Would Kagome?"

He seemed to pause as if she had triggered something inside of him, the real him and that hesitation was enough and she flipped to her knees, crawling down the hall over the bodies in a frenzied need, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back drenching her in the blood and leaving her on her back.

"Fine you want it this way you little bitch?" He said angrily his voice shaking with rage. Rin began to scream, he was inserting himself into her. It hurt forcing his thickness into her bottom, he was panting heavily joltering her body around and each push made her scream and cry louder.

It continued…he had taken her, hurt her, forced her into something she had no intention of doing in everyway and each time never taking her. He never inserted herself INTO her, he was saving it, her precious spot to be taken and nullified last. He had worked her body pale and red do to the blood. She was tired and scared aching all over and his finger was trailing over that spot. Her spot, he was going too…

'Tetsusaiga…' she thought to herself looking at the sword, her hands trembling as she reached for the sword, holding it in her right hand slowly dragging it over as he maneuvered over her spot, fingering her.

She screamed in rage as she threw Tetsusaiga at him and he sparked, growling as the blade fell into his hand, the shealth clattering at his feet. He blinked a few times his red eyes fading into a golden color, the stripes disappearing, his nails shortening. And he ran, he took his clothes, slid them on, and he left, running fleeing, and Rin swore that she saw tears in his eyes.

She tried to sit but her body was sore and the only think she could think was she still a virgin? She opened her mouth to call and cry to someone, to Sesshomaru but nothing came out. She was to scared to talk, demon Inuyasha had been right, Sesshomaru-sama had never…

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said his eyes wide staring down to the girl lying naked in the sea of blood and corpses. Her eyes were tired, she was naked and covered in blood, and looking at her, he could SMELL, he had touched her…everywhere. (referring to Inuyasha)

She smiled to him only sadly, she mouthed "You came" and then she collapsed

* * *

Authors Note+terrified+ I can't believe I wrote that….that was horrible….tears I didn't mean for it to be that that forceful...I did but not that sad….I…I've **never** written something like that before….I've never written a **rape** and god it's like, it's worse then fights+scared+ Guys let me emphasize that warning! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors Note+sigh+ I didn't get flames but they weren't exactly…positive reviews. Guys, I said that was the turning point and you don't even wait to see what was going on with Inuyasha. And you're so bad at finding foreshadowing.

'But then it wasn't clear any longer, I flicked into my insanity and I stayed there, that's the last thing I remember.'

What does that sound like to you? What Inuyasha character from the series? Keep that in mind as you read this chapter please. +sigh+ I do thank you for not flaming me and bashing the hell out of me, just remember my intentions ARE noble. Sometimes you just have to wait for them. Now on with the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there in complete and almost utter shock, the ten year old girl looked like a rag doll drenched in blood, tattered and torn. His eyes were scarlet and his claws beared, if Rin were in her conscious she would have been frightened by her lord if not terrified. A loud growl rose in his throat and was growing into a bone shattering roar.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyou stared in disbelief her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. A nightmare of her childhood had happened to someone as dear to her as her own sister. The fear the little girl must have felt was impossible to imagine. And then there was that sense of over powering guilt, because even after all that, she didn't want to believe it was Inuyasha. She didn't want Inuyasha to die, but she DID want Inuyasha to be punished.

All common sense had shed from everyone's mind. If they had took the time to think about it, they would have remembered the curse, and then they would have known it was a little more then just a demon Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru"

"I'm going to kill him."

"What!"

"I just wanted you to know. I'm going to spill his blood just like he tore Rin's virginity from her. He's going to drown in his own blood"

Kikyou looked to the side, what could she do? For once in her life she had no idea what to do in a situation such as this, it had never even crossed her mind that she could get into a situation like this. She knelt by Rin's body, picking the child up in her arms.

"The first thing we should do is tend to Rin, before you spill anybody's blood"

"No, you do it" His eyes were becoming more red, like every ounce of control the demon lord had had disappeared.

"She'll want to see you"

"…Not anymore"

"Why don't you think so? She loves you!"

"She doesn't speak anymore."

"What?"

Sesshomaru paused looking down towards Rin in Kikyou's arms and his eyes seem to flash golden, in and out of his rage cupping the girls cheek, then looking up towards Kikyou.

"When I came…running in, she was on the ground…she was trying to sit up and when I called to her…she…she smiled." His hands were shaking now as he looked up towards Kikyou almost with a begging need of support. "She smiled and she mouthed 'You came'" She didn't say it and she didn't think I'd come"

"You didn't come tried your best" Kikyou whispered silently.

"No…I'd notice if it wasn't for you for the other things on my mind" Sesshomaru said calmly, he couldn't face the miko.

"We don't have time to blame our self, let's go take care of Rin"

"No…I'm going after him…I have myself under control and that's all I needed…thank you."

"But! …for what?"

"I won't be able to enjoy his pain if I'm insane"

"Sesshomaru do you…could it really be him? It's not like Inuyasha to…ever be like this, I mean never could he have, he just doesn't!"

"He's not the man you knew 50 years ago. I wouldn't not kill him even if you begged me not too."

Sesshomaru left then walking calmly, but his footsteps were hard and forceful. Kikyou watched holding the girl walking to the bath house to clean Rin up….

* * *

With Inuyasha+

"What happened to me?" He screamed hitting the water, his fist slapping so hard it left cuts on knuckles, and there were tears in his eyes.

'I don't remember anything' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'I was undressed and on top of …that girl. I raped her…? WHY?'

He hit the water again in a fierce rapidity; looking down to his reflection he saw it. He saw a monster, his hair was mangled in blood, and his entire body was stained in it and besides the fresh cuts on his hands the blood wasn't his own. He reeked of blood of thousands of different demons. It made him sick.

"It's nice isn't it Inuyasha?"

"Go away!" Inuyasha said loudly screaming towards the voice.

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha? I'm in your head."

"Naraku?"

"That's right, aren't we a genius for a hanyou?"

"You…you did this?" Inuyasha's voice seemed to tremble with relief and horror, the terror of Naraku being so close and not being able to touch, Naraku being so close and able to touch him. To breathe in and exhale his every thought.

"Now don't get me wrong Inuyasha…this was your doing indeed….with my help of course"

"What did you do to me! Get the fuck out of my head!"

"Now settle down hanyou…it's just a curse. You turned a demon on your own, your demon form wanted to kill Sesshomaru and with that wish the curse took into play. It made it so that Sesshomaru would suffer and you would have your revenge, but in order to keep your filthy hanyou heart out of the way, you were shut far far away. Like Onigumo pursay? "

"I'm like…you?" Inuyasha whispered out loud. 'Oh Buddha, I can't be like him…this has to be a mistake….this has to be his doing….'

"No Inuyasha no mistake at all, your more like me then you ever could imagine. And no matter what you do, that little girl will be haunted by you every night and you will always remember that you too lost your virginity to a 10 year old child, even if it wasn't your fault. YOU still did it and I don't' think Sesshomaru will care if it was you or not…do you?"

"You're wrong!" Inuyasha said rising to a stand then, shutting his eyes and looking towards the ground his hands clenching into trembling fists, "You're wrong! YOU did this? You did ALL of this!"

"Inuyasha…who are you….talking too?"

He turned sharply as he stared towards the girl from the future. "Kagome… what are you doing so far from camp? It's late"

"I had a dream…when you didn't come home tonight…I dreamed that you….you turned into a demon Inuyasha and you…you never changed back"

"Kagome…" his voice was a bitter hurt whisper, looking to the ground and he felt Kagome's hands wrap around his waste.

"I was so afraid Inuyasha…I was so afraid you'd never come home again" Kagome said bearing her head into his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream. His eyes widened in such pain and fear, he had to grip Kagome tighter to hide his trembling his hands. His strong hands that embraced her so tightly.

'In the end…I wasn't even loyal to YOU Kagome…' He shut his eyes so tightly that it hurt, because the tears the brimmed behind his eyelids would pour if he dared open them.

"Inuyasha…did you…with Kikyou?" her voice was a whisper and he pulled back slowly, squinching his eyes and then slowly opening them.

"Did I what?" He said returning the whisper.

"Did you decide to…be with Kikyou again?"

"No…Why?" He said quietly, his voice a bit hesitant.

"Because if you did…I just wanted to say congratulations" Kagome said staring towards him, her brown eyes shining as bright as her smile. She looked gorgeous. "Even if I do love you, you'd be happy and I thought about it and…Inuyasha? That's all I've ever really wanted. I'll always be jealous; I understand that but…no matter how jealous I am…I want you to be happy." Kagome smiled towards him, her hair pillowing over her face and her cheeks dusted red with embarrassment. "That's all I wanted to say"

He broke suddenly, his heart screaming in pain as he grasped for it, almost crying. "Kagome!"

"You don't have time for this Inuyasha" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in a deathly cold tone that made Inuyasha flinch and Kagome shiver.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" She said boldly and when Inuyasha didn't say anything, she wondered if Inuyasha already knew.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha's voice seemed to tremble a bit, "It was Naraku"

"It doesn't matter who did it Inuyasha. You were to pay from the beginning and so your time will just come a little sooner then I intended it" His voice was calm but in his golden eyes there was a world of hurt…a world of unimaginable hate. His voice seemed to drop then to a low whisper his bangs covering his eyes. "I'll never forgive you."

Inuyasha turned his head in shame, his hair blowing to the side. "I understand"

Sesshomaru looked up towards him disgust in his eyes. "Prepare to die Inuyasha"

* * *

Naraku's POV+

It was decided then, my plan worked perfectly even more beautiful then I thought. Inuyasha had tortured Sesshomaru in a way I had never dreamed of. Sesshomaru will do the dirty work for me and kill Inuyasha leaving Kagome unguarded.

"You bastard! What are you planning on doing to Kagome?"

"Be quiet you mutt"

I smiled as I watched the wolf demon twist and squirm in pain, he was truly nothing without the shikon shards in his legs, poor Kouga and he had intended to come into my fortress and destroy me single handedly? Oh yes, emotions were the cause of acting irrationally. I smiled looking towards Kohaku in the corner. He is on his knee the chain sickle poised amongst his knee, his head bowed down. The boy will be the last shard that's left once I retrieve Kagome's few. I can't help but to think how the slayers face will twist as the memories pour into her brother and the life is sucked out of him. Kohaku is a difficult boy to read, I can't tell if he truly recalls his hideous deeds or not but I suppose it doesn't matter for surely it will come soon.

"Kanna?"

"Hai…Naraku-sama?"

"You and Kohaku are dismissed; please make sure the baby is secure."

"Hai Naraku-sama…"

Her feet pads against the floor like nothing. Kanna was indeed one of my smarter reincarnations. Totally loyal, not disobedient at all and smart enough to accomplish the assignment given to her. Indeed she was a smart move as well as Kohaku. How many times have I had the slayer betray her companions? Each time it was bitterer and too delicious to pass up.

I stared towards Kouga in a sort of amusement to watch the blood run down his face, rattling his chains to the point where he was just hanging there limp. I walked over towards him calmly grabbing his pony tail and twisting it into one huge knot, forcing his face towards mine.

"Dead already?"

He grunted by closeness, his eyes looked tired and sweat poured down his face in endless droplets of water.

"Is it painful to know 'your women' is perhaps going to die? Or is it painful to know she's going to die because of the man she loves? Do you think why couldn't she have loved that way it would never have happened?"

"Kagome doesn't love that dog shit! And even if she did, Inuyasha wouldn't lay a hand on her! Even he can beat some damn curse put on by you!"

I smiled towards him slightly, slowly pulling his hair out and letting the sweaty mess fall over his shoulders.

"My dear Kouga, why fight it? Kagome doesn't have the heart to kill Inuyasha like Kikyou did, she will surely die and you…will watch every minute of it, and with that…..I will have the entire jewel."

"What do you plan to do?" He looked away in defeat as if he didn't know. But I knew he knew, everybody knew what was going to happen, they knew once I had the jewel, no one could stop me. All the lives I've taken, all the people I've deceived, all the puppets, and counter parts have made, no one will be able to stop me. Not even Kikyou.

The baby will die, my human heart will seize to exist and Kikyou as promised you will be the first I kill, you and that cracked body of yours…

"Not telling you will allow your body to toss and turn in your grave."

Kouga growled.

* * *

With Rin and Kikyou+

"Rin-chan…" Kikyou whispered quietly in a hurt voice, what could she do? This child…the tears welled up into her eyes and realization had hit her like a cold slap. It was Inuyasha; it had been Naraku's curse. Inuyasha was still in deep control of it, and it wasn't broken yet. Dear god, more people will die and the next one on the list is to be Kagome. Someone's going to kill Kagome and Naraku plans to make Kagome die will the same feelings of hate…he's trying to repeat the same process some how and Sesshomaru….

Rin was asleep in the bed a fresh youkata, eyes closed she looked peaceful, she looked dead. Her eyes slowly fluttered by Kikyou's faint voice as she stared up towards her weakly and Kikyou felt herself breaking and their was a sudden recalling of Kohaku. The slayers brother she believed, he was a teenager now wasn't he? Rin was 10 so he must be…what? 16! Had it been that long? Had they failed that many times?

"Can you…speak Rin-chan?" Kikyou's voice had come out shakier then she had intended it too. Rin seemed to only stare blankly and then look to the side. She shook her head.

Kikyou fell to her knees at the child's bedside, bearing her head in her lap. She began to cry, hating Naraku, hating Inuyasha, hating Sesshomaru, hating herself. She had changed so much, and this girl, this one child if she had only been better if she could only get rid of her emotions she would be…just like Naraku. She almost screamed at the thought, crying into Rin's lap as the small child placed a hand on her head gently. There were tears in her eyes as well.

The two hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity, lying in each other's arms until they felt that almost comforted feeling.

"…You cried for me"

"Rin-chan…?"

"I was…so afraid Kikyou-sama…he didn't stop…he wouldn't stop…he wasn't Inuyasha…he was…he was" Rin's sobs began again placing a hand to her mouth, trying to stop them from trembling.

Kikyou looked towards her cupping her cheek, "I don't know what to do…I just don't know"

"Stop him Kikyou-sama"

"…Inuyasha?"

"Naraku."

"Yes, I'm worried about Sesshomaru-sama…and Kohaku-kun"

"Kohaku…kun? Rin are you fond of this boy?"

"He knows you Kikyou-sama, he respects you very much. He told me one day soon he was going to die…he told me…he wasn't going off to his death…he told me he was going to defeat Naraku."

Kikyou looked down in vast disappointment, 'The right thing to do is to save Kohaku's soul…but….we need his shard….'

"Would you…not tell Kohaku" Rin said quietly "What Inuyasha did…if you see him"

"Rin…chan…"

"I can't hate Inuyasha…I just can't bring myself too… I'm scared very scared of him. But, thinking about it, I remember everything he did….everything I did…I feel terrified and it's hard to talk…to even breathe. But…I just can't hate him Kikyou-sama…I just can't!"

Kikyou slept restlessly that night, thinking about it she realized that they were all older now, and time was slipping away. Rin was growing, Kohaku was growing, Inuyasha and his companions, Sesshomaru and she were all…growing older. And at a point she knew they would die, and that feeling of being dead again was scary and it was even scarier if she they were to be brought back to a world where Naraku ruled, every human was dead, everything was Naraku's.

Meanwhile…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, and somewhere in her subconscious, she wondered who was winning and would Sesshomaru be home in the morning?

* * *

Authors Note: hahahahaha o Better guys? See it was planned from the start at least that chapter. The next chapter will be pretty interesting; we have some Kikyou and Sesshomaru stuff coming up so keep your eyes pealed! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Authors Note: Read and Review

* * *

"Sango, are you awake?"

"Hai Houshi-sama, what do you need?"

"Kagome-sama has been missing along time hasn't she?"

Sango seemed to pause as if mulling it over, "Most likely Inuyasha has returned, it be best if we let them settle this alone"

"You seemed so poised to help earlier Sango-chan" Miroku said calmly with mild curiosity, "Why not now?"

Sango seemed to pause softly gazing up towards the dark sky, there wasn't a star in sight. "I suppose…it was the look in his eyes."

"What?"

Sango seemed somewhat quiet for a bit, looking down to the ground solemnly. The wind blew and she watched the grass rustle, her eyes slowing meeting Miroku's. "I don't know how to explain it. When Kagome-sama left…from Sesshomaru's land and we followed…I turned around and…" Sango could only sigh, staring back up towards the lifeless sky as if it were speaking to her. "There was that look in his eyes. I've never seen that look in his eyes, never to me and I don't even think to Kagome-chan"

The look of complete and utter helplessness.

"I see"

Sango stared slightly, her eyes widening a bit in surprised. "Houshi-sama this shouki…"

Miroku's eyes widened a bit in surprise rising to an abrupt stand, "its Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha and Kagome are…"

"Kirara lets go!"

* * *

Kagome's POV+

I don't understand, what's going on? Sesshomaru's eyes there… I watched as the swords clanked again, but Inuyasha's grip seems to be slipping on the sword. It's like he isn't even trying, he's barely holding on to Tetsusaiga, and Sesshomaru's fighting with almost all his force, just prolonging Inuyasha's killing. Sesshomaru looks so ruthless, his eyes flash red periodically.

My hands held on to the bow and I shot the arrow, hitting Tokijin and making it spark fiercely. Sesshomaru through it to the side without hesitation, growling and plunging himself towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha slipped backwards and collided to the ground with a brutal impact.

"K-Kagome!" My eyes widened as I approached towards him, Sesshomaru had pried Inuyasha's

Tetsusaiga away with a twist of his whip of light, and flung the great sword causing it to stick firmly into the ground at least 5 yards away. It was like he was helpless. I had drawn another arrow and as Inuyasha held Sesshomaru away from him with his trembling arms, he looked towards me, blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Kagome don't help me"

"Inuyasha but!"

"Trust me…I deserved this"

"No you don't deserve anything Inuyasha!"

His blood squirted in a sea over the ground, Sesshomaru's hand making a perfect whole in Inuyasha's abdominal slowly pulling his bloody hand out of him. He looked over towards me then a smile coming off his lips that seemed to make my blood run cold.

"I will make you understand what it feels like to have one you love defiled"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and my heart felt like a drum in my chest. What did Sesshomaru want to do with me? What could Inuyasha have possibly done that was so terrible?

Sesshomaru lunged towards me then, and I ran to the side letting off a loud scream as his talons ripped through my uniform and sliced three diagonal lines down my back. I could feel the blood stain through my uniform and I knew it wouldn't scar, but the wound was so painful. I lay on the ground twitching the nerve ending in my backs seemed to be having a melt down because all I could do was twitch.

My hands trembled as I tried to pull myself to a sit but I collapsed back on the ground. I shut my eyes in crucial pain, and I felt tears brim my dirt stained cheeks. I won't cry, I won't cry, but the tears still came.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out rising to a pained sit. "I don't love Kagome! If you want to hurt me as I hurt you it has to be Kikyou!"

My heart stopped. Inuyasha…still loved Kikyou. I knew that. I had said some noble things before the fight broke out and…I meant it but…to hear it, to hear it like that…like I wasn't even here…it burned.

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha and he seemed surprisingly in control. "Then I suppose your soul will rest free of knowing you caused a loved one such pain"

Inuyasha looked a bit surprised by this and strangely, I was too. Sesshomaru would easily hurt me, he had planned on killing me, or injuring me permanently or something to horrible to imagine. But he wouldn't hurt Kikyou? Why? Did Sesshomaru…?

I forced myself to a sit as he lunged towards Inuyasha, I rose my voice as loud as I could staring towards him despite the pain I felt just sitting up.

"Do you love Kikyou?"

He stopped in his run and flinched. But he wasn't denying it. What I had said bothered him, but he wasn't denying it. He was NOT denying anything. He looked to the side then the blood of mine and Inuyasha's dripped from his claws in large sickening drops. I felt faint.

"Hirakotsu!"

Sango's large boomerang swept in front of Sesshomaru hitting his stomach hard enough to knock the air straight out of him. Sesshomaru rebounded backwards not seeing this because he was being distracted by what I had said. He stared towards Sango in a tight evil glare as she hopped off Kirara as Miroku ran towards Inuyasha. Shippo was still asleep on Kirara.

* * *

"Kagome-chan…your injured?" Sango said running in front of her and glaring towards the youkai, Miroku and herself ready to take on the demon lord on their own. Sesshomaru stared towards the two in a bit of annoyance but something had taken his mind off the fight for now.

"You accuse me of doing something Inuyasha had brought upon himself. For once, I, Sesshomaru and not the one to blame." His face was calm and his eyes met with Sango out of all the others.

"Oh yeah? What possess Tetsusaiga?" Sango spat angrily "And what excuse is that to hurt Kagome-chan!"

"Inuyasha raped Rin." His voice was calm but you could tell each word made him twitch. "He destroyed our home, every servant and guard in the castle is dead except for two. Those servants weren't just servants to Rin, and he raped her in their blood. He took away her voice."

Sango stopped and a look of terror crossed her face, looking towards Inuyasha in disbelief. The look in the hanyou's eyes was enough; it told her that everything Sesshomaru had just said was true and true enough.

Kagome was frozen in disbelief, staring towards Sesshomaru angry tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha could never have done something like that! No! He never would have done something like that! Inuyasha tell him it isn't true! Inuyasha tell him it isn't!"

Miroku and Sango looked towards him hopefully, looking and begging for any lie in Sesshomaru's words. They couldn't find any and Inuyasha didn't lie.

"…I did" He said quietly his ears drooping, "But it wasn't me!" He said out of no where, rising to a weak stand, blood pouring from his stomach like water. "It wasn't me! It was Naraku he took control of my body! He's placed a curse on me! Sesshomaru knows it!"

"Your…under a curse?" Miroku said staring towards him, "But your acting perfectly normal..."

"it's like with Kohaku!" Inuyasha said staring towards Sango "When he's himself sometimes and then Naraku takes control of him! It's like that! Sango you know don't you? Tell him! Tell them all!"

Sango's hands shook. Kohaku…the remembrance his brown eyes so full of emotion one second and the next…empty with no sign of life.

"Kohaku" Sesshomaru whispered remembering the image of a 12 year old Kohaku standing over Rin, blade in hand ready to kill her, and then…his eyes. He remembered the brat's eyes…no fear and no emotion. He stared towards the slayers shaken body and slowly put the two pieces together. Kohaku was the slayers brother.

"Slayer…your name?"

Sango snapped out of it a bit shaken staring towards Sesshomaru then, "What?"

"You're Kohaku's brother?"

"…Yes…It's Sango." She muttered a bit confused and perturbed by his question.

Sesshomaru paused inhaling slowly, 'the brats scent is a long the border line of my land and Rin is with him!' He turned from them, walking slowly and then breaking out into an Inuyasha like-run, his hand firm on Tokijin (he grabbed it when he was running by) and taking off back towards his lands.

"Where could he…?" Miroku asked looking as Kagome managed to stand, it was hard to watch the priestess having such a hard time standing, Sango being her only support.

"It's very faint but I feel….the presence of a single shikon shard"

"What?" Miroku said his purple eyes rising to meet Sango, Sango only looking to the side sadly.

"There's no choice Houshi-sama we have to get Inuyasha and Kagome back to camp before anything else."

"Sango"

"The first time in four years my brother has come out again that we have been able to notice...But there's no choice, I will go after Inuyasha and Kagome are back."

Inuyasha stared towards her as he took Kagome on to his back, wincing a bit by her weight as he stared towards Sango.

"Sango-chan, please…go! You have to get Kohaku back! Miroku will take care of us while you're gone…"

Miroku nodded slowly, and Sango sighed quietly. "Kirara stay with the others, protect them"

The giant fire cat meowed, slumping down allowing the others to get on her, as they watched Sango shrink smaller and smaller away from them

* * *

With Kohaku and Rin+

"Kohaku-kun"

"Hai Rin?"

"It's been such a long time since your last visit"

"Has it?"

"Months!"

"Naraku's been keeping a close eye on me, I believe he was suspicious"

"Oh…"

The two stopped at the secret playground where Rin would play and Sesshomaru would think. It was dark now and even darker in the woods but the long shadow was only where the swing stood. Rin raced over towards it sitting down her hands caressing the rope as she looked up towards the dark lit sky. Kohaku smiled a bit childishly, a bit red walking over towards her and touching her hands on the rope.

"I'll push you" Kohaku whispered quietly, looking to the side to hide his red face. Rin giggled quietly, "Oh Kohaku you may be 16 but you still turn so red!" This only added to Kohaku's embarrassment but he nodded quietly.

"Kohaku…does your sister travel with Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she went up into the air, Kohaku's hands pushing the swing perfectly to her level.

"Annue…" Kohaku whispered at the remembrance, how long had it been since he muttered those words allowed? How long had it been since he had seen his elder sisters face? Years…Four years. Rin swung backwards as the swing does and Kohaku was knocked down, Rin's tiny feet skidding on the ground, stopping and running over to Kohaku.

"Gomene Kohaku-kun!" Rin said giving him a hand, her eyes gleaming with their sweet curiosity.

"No. it's my fault" He said quietly. "Yes I remember Inuyasha…Annue does travel with them. The last time I saw her…" 'Four years ago…'

"Is she a slayer like you Kohaku-kun?" 'I think I know your sister' Rin thought confidentially.

Kohaku smiled then. "Of course she was! She was the best!" He said tossing his chain sickle up into the air and swinging it towards the three trees in front of them, the sickle came down cutting a horizontal line on all three. "She could knock them all down with one swing from Hirakotsu!"

"Hirakotsu?"

Kohaku smiled now a sad smile, "Yea…it's like a boomerang, and well it is a boomerang. Annue was the best." There were tears in the corner of his eyes as he hand nonchalantly reached up and brushed them aside. "Forgive me Rin that was foolish"

"What was foolish Kohaku-kun?" she said quietly, her brown eyes filled with question.

"Crying over something like that, I'm 16 now"

"Yea but Kohaku…" She paused slightly, "I think it's a good thing you can cry, even if you are a man now Kohaku." She smiled towards him "Real men can cry."

"Rin…I'm…"

"Under control? Yes you are Kohaku. But you can feel no matter how many times Naraku has tried to take over your heart, in the end Kohaku you remembered because you love your sister."

"Rin how can you say these things?" Kohaku said in a somewhat urgent tone, his eyes brown with question. "I nearly killed you four years ago! When you were only 6 and I was only 12, I will still warped with Naraku's control! How can you not hate me? Detest me?" Kohaku's hands clamped down onto her shoulder and he fell to his knees. "How can you…?"

"The most beautiful things in the world Kohaku-kun, are deadly. Sesshomaru-sama, Kikyou-sama, Inuyasha, and I'm sure even Sango-chan is deadly but she's beautiful isn't she? Don't you think your sister is beautiful?"

He shook his head through his tears, had this been the first time he cried since four years ago, other then his restless sleeps he was sure it had been. He cried there in front of Rin, Rin only holding him close.

"I love you Kohaku-kun! You're my best friend in the entire world! Am I yours Kohaku? Is that why you always came to see me? "

He nodded softly. "Hai Rin, you're my best friend" His face was red but for once it went away quickly and he grabbed her by the waste, and swung his chain sickle. The sickle stuck into the tree and they swung up to tree branch as the two watched the rising sun.

"Are you sure Kikyou won't be looking for you?"

"Soon" Rin said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should meet with Kikyou again Kohaku-kun, perhaps there's away to save even you"

Kohaku smiled off towards the sun as it poked into the dark sky, "No…it's to late for me as Kikyou would say, 'once the threads of fate have been tangled they can no longer be unwoven.'"

"Kohaku-kun…Kikyou-sama is alive"

"What!"

* * *

With Kikyou+

She stretched, the smell of blood was old in the house and it was more of must. It smelled like she was trapped in someone's stomach. She looked towards Rin's empty bed wondering if the girl would dare cross the hall with so much blood everywhere? She didn't think it was possible. Not even for Rin. She looked towards the window noting it was open, shutting it calmly.

'She must have gone off somewhere but into the night? There's no youkai miasma near hear at all, so it must have been her own choice…' Kikyou thought calmly, slowly opening the door to the hallway. The corpses looked more and more disgusting and then the image of all of this was done by Inuyasha. She wondered looking at her bow an arrows for a second, her hands intertwining with the bow as she stared towards it, positioning herself to fire.

"If this works I'll be even surprised at myself" She whispered calmly, the blue purification light devouring her bow and arrow, she was even more powerful since she was alive again. She fired her arrow as the arrow zoomed down the long corpses driven hallways, the bodies being taken away and the stained blood being purified. She smiled as she walked down the now clean hallways, smiling towards her bow in almost admiration.

"It's good to be back"

She looked out the window noting that the sun was up and that neither Sesshomaru nor Rin were back yet.

So she would wait…

And wait….

And wait until the sun was high in the sky and the clean hallways showed shadows of where the blood had been, connecting with that sense of knowing that it was there and that no matter how clean the walls looked the shadows would always show the truth.

But she wouldn't have to wait that long, Sesshomaru came staggering through the front door at noon, Sango behind him.

Authors note: What's this did Sango and Sesshomaru have a fight? Where are Kohaku and Rin? Or perhaps has the fight not started yet? We shall see! Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Authors Note: Read and Review…

* * *

Staring at the two it almost looked funny in a disarrayed sort of way. It was more then obvious what had happened, Sango had attempted to kill the demon lord and had done a bit of damage on him, not that she didn't have a scrape on her, oh no they were both a distinctive mess.

Sango's eyes still held anger in them but the pain in her body seemed to be causing her to at least slow down a bit. Her body tail was slowly coming undone and large chunks of her armor were missing, the ribbon slightly torn at the end. Blood trickled down the end of mouth, and sweat buried in her brow. She held Hirakotsu up as more of a cane then an actual weapon; it made Kikyou wonder what the hell Sesshomaru did to her leg. Her leg was bleeding and a bit of bone stuck out of her skin. It was a miracle that as a human she was still standing.

Sesshomaru had lost his armor entirely and he looked a bit light headed. Not really there as if he couldn't remember what could have brought him to such a distraught position, and then Kikyou wondered how could have Sango even got him there? He had one diagonal scratch on his cheek but other then that there weren't any more wounds inflicted upon his body. He looked more tired as if something she had done to him messed him up mentally.

Hirakotsu trembled in the girls arms and she fell to the floor, staring up towards the youkai lord. There were tears in her eyes and she smiled victoriously up at him, even though she looked defeated lying on the ground, she had the attitude of the winner.

"At least…You didn't get to kill Kohaku" She smiled the tears slowly sliding down her face at ease. She had gotten to see her brother for the first time in four years, and she could now die happily if the demon lord had decided to kill her.

Kikyou walked towards them cautiously as Sesshomaru stared down towards Sango, only looking to the side. "He shouldn't have taken Rin"

"He didn't take Rin"

"What?"

"The manor wasn't in any sort of struggle or distraught, Rin left on her own"

There was a silence from the youkai lord as he stared towards Kikyou and then looked down towards Sango.

"You…have my apologies"

Sango looked up in amazement as Sesshomaru began to walk away; Kikyou watched a smile on her face as she kneeled down to Sango gently.

"He's not as bad as he looks, now is he?"

"He's changed…because of you?" Sango whispered staring towards Kikyou in amazement 'And I thought Kagome-chan had power but this…'

Sesshomaru walked back in now, his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, pushing Kohaku forward. Kikyou smiling in agreement as she stared towards Sango, her eyes tearing up as she looked from Kohaku to Kikyou to Sesshomaru and back to Kohaku.

"Kohaku" Kikyou said gently "Your sister has been waiting for so long to be with you, are you ready to be with her?"

"But Naraku…" Kohaku protested tears brimming his eyes, he didn't have the heart to face his sister.

"Kohaku…I was wrong to think that you were to sacrifice yourself. If I had been alive then, I would have saved you despite Naraku because I needed your shard to slay him but not now Kohaku." Her eyes softened as she cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling a small sad smile. "But now I'm alive again and I have more power now then I ever do because I have…" She looked over her shoulder and smiled slowly "I have Sesshomaru"

Kohaku's eyes widened as Kikyou's hand rested amongst his back over the shikon shard as Sesshomaru opened the shard from his back. Kohaku's body fell limp as the shard spilt to the ground, Kohaku's limp body falling into Sango's arms. Her eyes widened in absolute fear, tears brimming her eyes as she watched Sesshomaru draw Tenseiga from his sheath.

It was like magic then watching her brother's body recoil to life in her very arms. It was a strange sight to see the two together like that, crying into each others arms. Rin watched from behind Kikyou and Sesshomaru.

"I'm so happy for you Kohaku-kun" She whispered looking over towards Sesshomaru and Kikyou noticing that there hands were interlocked. She smiled then; maybe too she had time to grow. Maybe they all did even while they were fighting against Naraku. Perhaps there was hope. Kohaku and Sango were the perfect example, and Sesshomaru and Kikyou as well.

Rin closed her eyes, her hands resting against her heart as the memory repeated itself in her head at a dangerously slow speed.

Flashback-Rin's POV+

"Kikyou's alive?" Kohaku said blinking a few times in surprise

"Hai Kohaku-kun!" I said earnestly "Sesshomaru-sama resurrected her with Tenseiga"

"But…her body isn't…is it?"

"No…I'm not sure how it works; never underestimate Sesshomaru-sama's power!" I boasted proudly as Kohaku continued to stare on admiringly, the sun was full up in the side. The day's heat was already working its way in even though it was only morning.

Kohaku seemed to stiffen then looking off into the horizon. "Something's coming…at an incredible speed" He said slowly a shadowed figure was running our way. They were to far away to tell who they were and at the time somewhere inside of me knew it was him.

Kohaku looked boldly his eyes unchanging, he used to tell me he didn't like fighting and that he had never wanted to do it anyway. He wouldn't make a good fighter he told me. But now looking at Kohaku his eyes were ready as if it was some sort of addition to fight now. He had become so used to killing for Naraku he couldn't make sense of anything anymore. I could only wonder if Kohaku ever have a chance to be with his sister.

Sesshomaru jumped then up over us in a steady speed, swiping his poison claws towards us and my heart had seemed to stop. The branch was cut clear in two and I was in his arms, muttering protests as he set me down and lunged back at Kohaku. Kohaku had stabbed his sickle into the tree and swung around onto another branch and jumped towards the ground. His eyes were white with surprise or even fear now, standing with his weapon at his hand.

Sesshomaru ran forward once again his hand pulled back his hand glowing at the tips as he released a whip of light and Kohaku's sickle zoomed to the side. Fear had penetrated every bone in my body when the sickle landed a few feet in front of me. I was scared Sesshomaru was going to kill Kohaku and my voice seemed lost.

"Sesshomaru-sama….stop" It was a whisper, the blood had pounded in my ears and then a boomerang cut straight through the two raising dust and making a wall between the two. Sesshomaru rebounded backwards to avoid being hit and I heard Kohaku's voice whisper in his timid tone. "Annue"

The dirt settled and she stood there over in front of the boy in a slayers outfit that would be identical to Kohaku's, other then the slight difference in color. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and it blew wildly to the side, her brown eyes tinted with such ferocity, that I was intimidated by her. But, I was right. She was beautiful, and she was deadly even for a human.

"Damn you to hell" her voice was bitter and she drew the big bone again, Hirakotsu, towards Sesshomaru who merely dodged and lunged towards his new opponent. Sango had jumped backwards throwing some sort of strange powder at him, it was very purple and Kohaku held his gas mask over my face and it was then I noticed that Sango had one on as well.

Sesshomaru looked on a bit stunned as if something terribly painful had happened to him and he stared at her confused as Sango removed her blade and cut diagonally down his cheek. My eyes widened in horror as I went to cry out but the mask made my words inaudible.

Sesshomaru had grabbed her leg then, knocking her off her feet, starting with only a sprain. I was afraid he was to pull her leg off, but he did not. She swiped Hirakotsu from her unreasonable position and he backed again.

The fight began to move on and Kohaku and I were left behind merely forgotten for the time being. Or perhaps they had moved on account of us, I'm not sure how Sesshomaru-sama had tore Sango's leg up so bad but seeing it from when Kohaku and I met them at the manor, I was shocked.

We had went through the back door, when Sesshomaru had left from Kikyou and Sango we had heard him come, hiding behind the wall like a bunch of bad children and he had brought out Kohaku and I followed by.

End flashback+

It wasn't long after the memory was over that Rin was feeling light headed and that everyone around her, the tears had stopped and that was the end. It was as if everyone was lost for words but it was to be as expected. Rin glanced to the side for a long time after that…and then she glanced towards Sesshomaru almost in a hesitant way. The words only audible to the his demon ears.

"What happened…to Inuyasha?"

XoXoX

"It wasn't like that Kagome!" Inuyasha said annoyed the girl lying on her stomach on her sleeping bag, Miroku looking to the side quietly allowing the two to finish their fight out cleanly. There was no use stopping it.

"Look I heard what you said loud an clear okay!" She berried her head in her hands, did he want her to break down and cry? If so he was close to succeeding.

Inuyasha sighed aggravated looking to the side. "Gods Kagome you never believe me"

Her head snapped up, the tears free in her eyes. "How can I Inuyasha? Answer me that! When you can't even tell me if you love me or not!" She turned away. "It doesn't matter…I'm always going to be jealous of Kikyou…because I love you" She sniffed a bit. "Why do I have to love you?" 'I don't want to anymore…'

Inuyasha's eyes softened, "I said what I said to Sesshomaru because…I didn't want him to kill you Kagome." His voice softened to the point where she even looked surprised and the wind blew his hair to the side in a tender gust. "He was right there Kagome and I…it would have been my entire fault…I had to protect you Kagome…and you know he didn't believe me, Kagome…you've been by my side since…" He couldn't go on. He just turned around his back towards her.

"Inuyasha do you love me or not?" Her voice sounded m much calmer then I intended. "If you've don't I've accepted it but Inuyasha I can't keep…"

"Shut up! You know I love you okay? You don't have to sound like your just waiting for me to say I don't!" Inuyasha's face was scarlet and she couldn't tell if it was more embarrassment or anger.

Her eyes burned with tears again and she cried out of relief.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm, panic feeling his body. "What! What are you crying for?" He screamed staring towards Miroku for help. Miroku just shook his head staring down towards the weeping Kagome and then up to Inuyasha. "People cry for other reasons then sadness"

Miroku smiled shutting his eyes, the view of his demon slayer excepting his proposal, the tear that had slid down her face in solitary confinement before her hands clasped with his.

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly. 'Maybe Kikyou's right…it's time to move on' His arms gently slid around Kagome and he buried his head in the side of her neck. "I'm sorry…I should have let you know sooner…I just couldn't move on…" Her sobs slowly died off as she laid in his arms, but Rin's scream still echoed out through Inuyasha's mind and he wondered only mentally if he'd ever be redeemed from this foreign hell.

* * *

Authors note: Well? Read and Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Authors Note: Wow who woulda thought it get this far? Not even me! Lol, lets go shall we?

* * *

"So…the great Sesshomaru-sama failed to kill his half brother did he?" Naraku mused softly. He stared towards the almost completed shikon no tama in his hands. "But the curse is still in affect and I had offered Inuyasha a much less painful death then the one he will have to suffer now…"

Naraku stared off towards the wolf who hung unconscious now, a smile across his face. "Just Kagome's three shards and the jewel will be complete. I have Kouga's two and Kohaku's one…Just her three little pieces…" He smiled as he stared towards the image of the embracement of the two, so close and so easily shattered.

Kanna's small feet tapped against the cold wooded floor. "Naraku-sama…"

"Hai Kanna?"

She held out the mirror towards him and noticed Kohaku was with Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Rin and Sango. He was baffled for a few seconds and he whispered "Kill them" but nothing happened. No pulse, no clouded eyes as if Kohaku hadn't even heard Naraku's command. It was then he noticed the sliver in Kikyou's hands.

"That dead bitch but how!" He stared from her to Sesshomaru and slowly understood. "Tenseiga" he said bitterly.

Naraku stared towards Kouga once again and hatred clutched his heart, the trouble wasn't going to be with getting Kagome's shards, it was going to be getting Kohaku's. The brat, he had remembered and he had kept such a close look over him, he was almost always with Kanna.

"Kanna, did you no about this?"

"No…Naraku-sama…Kohaku just left on his own…" Her small coal eyes stared towards him in utter honesty, as honest as nothing could get, he supposed.

"Kanna your dismissed"

Kanna's footsteps were inaudible on the wooden floor, and her small body held no shadow, he wondered carefully if Kanna were to gain emotions would she gain a shadow? It was a question utterly off business of course but he couldn't help but wonder. Kanna was loyal; in fact she was the only one who was loyal.

Kagura wanted freedom and she died for it. Hakodoushi wanted more power then his creator, he died for that too. They all died in fact, the only loyal servants were in fact Kanna and Kohaku…and the baby. If the baby was killed Naraku would surely die…wouldn't he? Naraku had pondered this several times and he figured even if it didn't he wouldn't risk his life. He wondered if killing the child, killing his human heart would just release it, but it was still a part of him…so it was obvious to the fact if the child died so did he. Unless he had the whole jewel, and he was four pieces short.

Naraku smiled simply, "Well lets narrow it shall we Kouga?"

He grunted his blue eyes staring to meet him in sheer exhaustion. "Unh…"

"Kagome's shard… will be taken first thing tomorrow." Naraku said softly, Kouga's eyes widening.

"You sick bastard if you hurt her I'll!"

"You'll what? Your bleeding to death and if the chains work correctly, you'll be dead by the time I have received Kagome's shards"

Kouga growled, struggling against the chains, he didn't understand this power that was allowing his blood to flow freely out of his body. He couldn't think the blood loss was making him dreary again and he only glared to Naraku angrily, silently praying it wouldn't be the last time he woke up.

XoXoX

"Inuyasha's curse is still in effect isn't it Kikyou?" Sango said quietly, the three sitting in Sesshomaru's living room.

Kikyou nodded slowly, "And Naraku has only 4 shards to gather"

Sesshomaru paused saying the words that no one dare spoke, in a dreadfully slow tone as if to bring more pain. "So he's going to use Inuyasha against Kagome"

"But Kagome-chan doesn't even truly understand!" Sango said suddenly, fear jolting through her brown eyes.

"That won't stop Naraku" Sesshomaru said simply "It's the fact that Kagome doesn't know what's going on"

"But she does know that Rin-chan was raped doesn't she?" Sango said in a low tone.

"What?" Kohaku's voice was quiet and he seemed to pale by the words, obviously Kohaku didn't know either.

Rin flinched looking to the side not being able to say anything, avoiding any eye contact with Kohaku.

The room fell silent then and Sesshomaru looked towards Rin assuming the parental role towards the girl, coming to her aid.

"Yes, Kagome does know that Sango. I made that clear when you attacked me…the first time" He said bluntly.

Sango blushed looking to the side, "Yea…sorry about that"

"But does she know it's a curse and not a temporary control thing? Have any of these concepts crossed her mind? She's in danger as long as she has the shikon shards." Kikyou said a bit aggressively.

Kohaku got the cue that no one was willing to talk about whatever had happened to Rin and he looked to the side. He felt sick; his had gripping his stomach tightly. When was the last time he had felt this kind of pain? An image of his death flashed through his head, arrows piercing his chest and his sisters body over his, shaken.

Kohaku rose to a stand slowly, "Excuse me" He said quietly walking out the front door, Sango staring towards his back confused. "Kohaku…"

"He just needs time" Kikyou said quietly, "To process everything that's been going on"

Rin rose to a stand slowly, "Sesshomaru-sama may I…"

"Hai, go ahead Rin"

Rin followed out the door, almost quietly.

"So…" Sango said a bit fidgety "What are we going to do?"

"About Kagome? Or about Inuyasha"

Sango looked towards Kikyou and then to the floor. "I don't know…just if Inuyasha's under control what if he…? Would he?"

"We don't know if Kagome's understands Naraku's control over Inuyasha and we don't know what's even holding the curse together." Kikyou said simply. "I suppose it's Kagome's will that matters here and how good Naraku has set this up."

Sesshomaru paused then, "if he succeeds in getting the shards, and Kohaku's then…what will he do?"

"He'll be rid of his human heart and then…" Kikyou paused staring off to the side, a vacant look on her face. "All hell will pay"

Sango looked down to the ground the sinking feeling of Kikyou's words seemed to be strangling her in reality. None of them had even though of what would happen if Naraku did succeed, it was always to stop him, that's all they thought and now…they couldn't any longer because his chance of succeeding was very grand.

XoXoX

"Kohaku…kun…" Rin said gently coming up behind the boy almost timidly.

"Inuyasha he… touched you?"

Rin paused looking to the side, "Hai…Kohaku-kun" She felt shaken, why was it so hard to admit? How many people would learn to know of it? She had desperately not wanted Kohaku to know and now he did…why hadn't she wanted Kohaku to know? She wasn't sure.

"He was possessed like I was" Kohaku said bitterly. "By Naraku"

"No…not like you were Kohaku-kun…it's a curse" Rin looked to the side, "Please can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Rin…one last thing"

She gulped slightly her pulse quickening, why was she so afraid of his words? What would he say?

"Hai Kohaku-kun"

"Do you…hate him? Inuyasha?"

She was afraid of that. Not as afraid as she would have been if he said something else. But she was still afraid of that. How could she explain that she didn't loathe then hanyou? That she just couldn't find it in her heart to hate him? How she couldn't even though she desperately wanted too as her lord had?

"No…" Her eyes brimmed with tears, blinking them back, she still wasn't facing Kohaku.

"Why?" His voice sounded choked as if tears were strangling his words.

"I don't know!" Rin said urgently. 'oh no I'm going to cry…'

"Rin…"

"What Kohaku what!" Rin said hurriedly, panic in her voice the tears sliding down her face, still not looking at him, both of them were back to back, skin touching, hands lacing with hands, heads down.

"I love you" His voice was soft and gentle but his grip was extremely firm, even though they were back to back.

Rin's heart stopped. That was what she was afraid of. She wanted to be pure for him, and she had her purity stripped from her. That's what she was afraid of, afraid Kohaku wouldn't love her, and afraid to love him back.

"Kohaku-kun…"

"Yea…" His voice was soft, he was trying not to cry too.

"I'm so sorry" Rin slid down his back, her hands uncoiling with his, landing on her knees with a soft thud. She sobbed pathetically.

Kohaku slid down too turning to embrace her and Rin sobbed harder her arms wrapping around his neck, her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kohaku…I don't love you back." Her words were quiet and she felt one of his tears hit her neck, and he nodded slowly. "I understand"

'You deserve someone better then me Kohaku' Rin thought the tears flowing. 'And someone like me doesn't deserve you…because someone like you is the person I'd want. Forgive me for lying to you Kohaku-kun.'

XoXoX

That night, everyone slept. Sango in the living room, Rin next to Kohaku, and Kikyou in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome rested against Inuyasha in a light sleep that might have been her last.

* * *

Authors Note: hahaha read and review! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Authors Note: Who knew you could reply to reviews? That's so hot! I have to try it sometime! So if you say something extra special I'll reply! Hahaha so cool! Anyway read and Review.

* * *

"Inuyasha"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Your eyes are red"

Inuyasha paused slightly his voice a bit timid. "Demon red"

She let off a stiff nod as Inuyasha rose to a stand. "Miroku wake up…" Kagome couldn't hear much more then that, staring sadly at the hanyou as there conversation continued.

"Why so early Inuyasha…"

"It's afternoon. Look."

"Dear buddah your eyes are…"

"Yea…yea I know I think it's Naraku"

"Are you?"

"I'm afraid"

Miroku stared towards Inuyasha his violet eyes wide with surprise. The hanyou would never admit he was afraid of anything so openly, especially not to himself. His red eyes held a pool of concern, instead of a puddle of blood and he looked more brave then anything. Miroku saw the true man in Inuyasha and he placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't be, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm leaving as far and as fast as I can from here." Inuyasha said slowly, "If I do get placed under Naraku's control…with Kagome's jewel shards being at stake…I might easily kill…" He looked to the side and then to Miroku firmly. "so run, while you still have the chance, take Kirara, take the brat, and watch Kagome, run as fast and as far as you can Miroku, if I…don't let me find you."

Miroku felt a chill run up his spine just by his words. "Inuyasha…you'll break free of this"

"In time?" A small smile played across the hanyou as he leaped off into the air, running as fast as he could, going as far as he could away from them.

Miroku looked towards Kagome calmly. "Shall we be going then?"

"But Inuyasha…"

"We have no choice Kagome…For Inuyasha's sake…please hop on Kirara"

Kagome's eyes only softened, "Even after all this time he couldn't…" Her words trailed off as her eyes watched the woods where he disappeared. Miroku could only sympathize. "He was concerned for you welfare lady Kagome. He didn't want to hurt you like he did Rin-san" Miroku said softly. Kagome's eyes just looked so lost staring up to Miroku as if he had more to say. Yet sadly Miroku did not.

XoXoX

"Kohaku you seem down lately did something happen?"

The boy stared towards his sister quietly, "No nothing annue! Gomene!" Kohaku's voice was a bit abrupt almost rushed, looking to the side the light embarrassment covering his cheeks.

Sango paused knowingly Kohaku was a teenager now but he still had the qualities of his younger self. He still blushed terribly at the mention of almost anything.

"Kohaku I love you, You know that don't you?"

"Always have" He said quietly staring off to the side, watching Rin help Kikyou set the table for breakfast. Sesshomaru sitting promptly at the head of the table.

"You like Rin don't you Kohaku?" Sango said knowingly, Kohaku's eyes only softening in surprise.

"I suppose I do"

"You should tell her" Sango said persistently, Kohaku only sighting as his sisters concerned smile.

"I already have."

"And?"

"She rejected me Annue"

"What!" Sango cried out in surprise causing both Kikyou and Rin to turn and look towards her. Kohaku turned scarlet and Sango just laughed nervously, apologizing quickly and speaking to Kohaku in a low whisper.

"What do you mean she rejected you?"

"She said she doesn't like me back Annue. There's nothing I can do." Kohaku said returning the whisper.

Sango stared towards Rin only for a second and held her younger brother, "We'll see about that Kohaku" Kohaku didn't hear her though for he was to comfortable in Sango's arms to even notice her solemn vow, or Rin's jealous eyes.

XoXoX

I looked towards Kohaku and Sango in there deep embrace, and for some reason I felt jealous, even though Sango was his own sister, the jealously was still there. It was my own fault anyway wasn't it? For turning Kohaku away like that, it was my own stupidity I supposed. Sesshomaru-sama is looking at me with watchful eyes, so I stare no longer, taking my seat at the table. I wasn't hungry though, I was sad. How could I be so naïve? What was I thinking? I couldn't even remember, last night was too hazy.

Kohaku was staring at me still; sadly I adore his attention, his gaze on me. I feel most comfortable in it, as I do my lord's, and Kikyou's as well. That's wrong of me isn't it? But I also feel a new gaze on me. Kohaku's sisters. It doesn't bother me but I can't bring my eyes to meet hers, even though I know she's watching me. Perhaps even examining me.

We all ate in silence, Sango's gaze burning wholes through my body. And no one said anything.

XoXoX

Inuyasha ran.

Miroku and Kagome ran.

And everyone else ate enjoying each others company and sanity.

But it wasn't long until Inuyasha had turned around in an uncontrollable lurch. His eyes blood red and blood running down his arms from his sad attempt to stop himself, but each second he was dying and losing himself to the control. He faded then into a dark dark place, a place where he cried and screamed recklessly, while the demon side ran and screamed searching for only one. And that one…was Kagome.

XOXOX

Inuyasha growled sniffing the air. He was close, he was so close he could feel the monk and Kagome and the little kitzune. He could feel the sweat on Miroku's brow and the tremble of the brats heart. And then her, he could hear he shallow breathing as if each breath hurt. Oh yes he was close, now the question was where.

No one talked inside the tree of which they hid. Miroku wiped his brow a chill tingling up his spine, however far Inuyasha had gotten before he had gotten back just as quick. Tears were in Shippo's eyes, he was shaking in fear trying not to make a noise. Naraku's control was terribly close on Naraku and any other time Kagome could break it but was it worth risking Kagome? No, it wasn't. Miroku loved Kagome, not as he loved Sango but he loved Kagome too. She had assumed a position that strangely that of a sister. He would never want her to be put in such danger and by the hands of her lover. But the thought of that, that scared him the most was the thought of it being just like Kikyou. 'Being put in danger by the hands of her lover…by Naraku…' It was bitter sweet, and the irony of the situation was just to delicious to be avoided. The worst part was Inuyasha knew he had know control, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Miroku-sama"

Miroku's heart stopped for a minute as he heard her speak, returning the whisper. "Don't talk Kagome-sama…he may find us" 'sooner…' Miroku thought. 'he may find us sooner, but he will find us…because he's Inuyasha'

"Let me go out"

"No, Inuyasha said…"

"I don't care"

"Kagome you can't Shippo" Cried softly gently grabbing onto her knee. Kagome smiled sadly her eyes hardening to Miroku. "I'm going out, I'm going to try to stop him"

"I can't let you!"

"Look I don't care what Inuyasha…"

"No Kagome" Miroku grabbed her hands tightly staring down into her eyes with his purple ones. "I'm not going to put you in danger, I love you" His voice was calm. "I love you just as I love Inuyasha and Shippo and I'm not putting you in danger"

Kagome blushed and slowly pulled her hands away. "Miroku-sama"

Kagome's heart tightened as she saw one of Inuyasha's red eyes glowering into a whole in the tree, his red eye locked with hers and a low growl began to echo out through out the hollow bark. Miroku broke out then clamping his hands onto his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself" He said loudly a bit shaken. Inuyasha screaming tearing Miroku's arms, Miroku falling in front of the two. It was like a instant replay of what had happened with Kaguya at the castle. (Inuyasha movie 2) She remembered how Miroku and Sango had both tried to free Inuyasha and been hurt because of him and Kaguya's control. Only she could save him then. Only she could save him now. Only she could try.

Kagome's legs shook and she noticed that Tetsusaiga was not at his hip. Naraku was smart he had made Inuyasha abandon Tetsusaiga when he was controlling him. Because Tetsusaiga helped Inuyasha regain that little control, now the question was where was it?

"Inuyasha"

His response was a growl; the 19 year old returned to her younger school girl self, feeling that uncertainty that she had lost over the years. She was never fully confident but whatever confidence she had gained she had surely lost then. She walked towards him slowly her hands out, her college uniform blowing as her high school one had. Her hair flowing the same way, it was like a reenactment except Kagome no longer looked afraid.

"I want you to remember" She said quietly "Who I am and what we've done". He hadn't attacked her yet, it was like he was listening only to trick her. To think some of him was there, it was all an act, Kagome knew that. "I love you Inuyasha…I'm not afraid of this side you any longer, because I know this thing is not what you are because I know you Inuyasha, and you know you too"

His eyes seemed to soften and the growl slowed and she smiled her hand running over the purple stripe that appeared on his cheeks. Each stroke seemed to cause the marks to lighten and somewhere far away, Naraku was watching his eyes wide.

"K-Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"He wants…the shards"

"Do you want to give them to him?"

His body trembled a bit his hands on his shoulders as he slunk forward. "No! I don't want him to get them!"

His body shivered again violently and his demon claws dug into her skin, blood gushing as Kagome fell to her knees bringing Inuyasha with him. She didn't let go of him though allowing him to poke wholes through her, the bandages on her back ripping open and blood gushing everywhere. The pain hurt terribly she had never had so many wounds before, ever not once over the four years. The tears came but she didn't let go even when she began to fell dizzy from the blood loss.

His eyes slowly dimmed then fading back to gold, he had won the endless battle he was having and his demon claws shrunk and freed themselves from her skin. Kagome fell forward into his arms as he caught her, he was drowned in her blood. It was sickening.

"Kagome"

"I'm glad…your alright" She passed out then into her arms and with fear in his heart, Inuyasha pulled her close and wept. It was raining so you couldn't tell if the tears were real or not, but you could tell if they weren't, he was pretending they were. Because it looked as if the hanyou would die to cry for what he had done.

Miroku looked up from holding his sore arm, and Shippo hid crying for his injured mother. Naraku snickered the power of the miko from the future hadn't ceased. He had underestimated her once again but she would be at his mercy until the control ceased, and he would not underestimate her again. He would let his scent leek through and have Inuyasha bring Kagome straight to him, take the shards and kill the both with ease.

That's why you always have a Plan B.

To bad no one else saw it coming…

* * *

Authors Note: Comments? Concerns? 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Authors Note: Read and Review

* * *

"Rin may I speak to you alone"

"Hai Sango-san" Rin said respectably slowly exiting the room.

"Rin…I've noticed that you've been watching my brother and I…"

"Sango-san please" Rin said politely smiling. "I've also noticed you've been watching me"

Sango smiled slowly blushing a bit by the child's awareness, not that Sango had thought she hid it.

"Hai Rin, you like my brother don't you? Then why did you…lie to him?" Sango's voice sounded a bit hurt.

"Kohaku is a pure child, even though he's a teenage Sango-san" Rin whispered her eyes sparkling a bit. "He's terribly soft and…I'm not pure like Kohaku is anymore. I don't deserve someone like Kohaku, I…I was raped Sango-san. By your companion none the less and I can't hate him. Kohaku doesn't deserve someone he can't even hate their own rapist. That's why."

Sango paused looking towards the girl, noticing the tears in her eyes. Sango knelt down to the 10 year old placing both hands on her shoulders. "Rin-chan, Kohaku…he's a gentle child. He'd love you no matter who you can or can't hate." Sango stared off for a few seconds smiling gently. "I don't know how you couldn't hate someone who took something so precious of yours. But I admire that in you, you're not like the others."

Rin smiled blushing a bit, "I suppose not Sango-san, Arigato."

Sango looked at the table towards Sesshomaru and Kikyou slowly. "Are they together?"

Rin paused blinking slowly, "I'm not sure, Sesshomaru-sama's never announced it officially to me…which is something he used to do whenever something was important" Rin stared smiling softly though. "I'd like them to get together though. I've grown very fond of Kikyou-sama and Sesshomaru-sama seems very happy with her."

Sango smiled longingly towards the two. "Yes…it would be nice if the two got together wouldn't it? Then they wouldn't have to be lonely anymore" Sango said thoughtfully.

"Do you have a special person Sango-san?"

Sango blushed slowly, shaking her head. "Oh no were not together or anything like that!"

"Is he the monk Sango-san?"

Sango blushed darker and sighing slowly. "Hai, Houshi-sama…I guess is my special someone"

"Houshi-sama…? Is that his name?"

"No…his name is Miroku"

"Miroku…sama?"

"Hai"

"Then why do you call him Houshi-sama?"

Sango paused; she had never once called the monk by his real name. "I suppose for the same reason he never asked me his famous question…well he did a while back…for the first time…sincerely."

"Is it forbidden love? Even though it's amongst humans?"

"I suppose so Rin, in a strange way it is" Sango said blushing, "But all love is almost forbidden. Kikyou's a miko and Sesshomaru's a youkai. That's unusual isn't it? And you and Kohaku…the age is 6 years different and Kohaku was under severe control. Then theirs Inuyasha and Kagome…Kagome's from an entire different world then ours."

"What about your Sango-san?"

"I'm a slayer, that's strange enough there is no girl like me. Not that I can think of..and Miroku's cursed, the only thing keeping us apart is Naraku."

"I don't think your that different Sango-san"

Sango smiled slowly. "The villagers did. But we loved each other…we were happy, Naraku tears that all away I suppose"

Rin nodded slowly as Kohaku rose to a stand feeling uncomfortable and walking towards Sango and Rin.

"Ugh…sorry I felt like I was intruding."

Rin stifled a giggle taking his hand leaving Sango to smile proudly as she returned to the youkai and the miko.

"If you don't mind Sesshomaru…sama, I'm going to use your bath house and leave you to alone"

Kikyou turned slightly red and nodded almost in answer for Sesshomaru. "Perhaps I'll join you shortly?" Kikyou said quietly, Sango blinking a few times in surprise and nodding. "Sure, I'm sure I'll be in there a while anyway"

XOXOX

"Sesshomaru…um they've been talking about…"

"Let them" Sesshomaru said blandly. "What they think of us is no concern of their's."

"But…what about…ours?" Kikyou said quietly. "What exactly are we?"

Sesshomaru stared briefly. "Well were not a lot of things." He spoke slowly as if mulling over what they actually were. "Were not enemies, and were not acquaintances. Were not mates and your not my mistress."

"Mistress?" Kikyou said confused, Sesshomaru sighing as he explained rather bluntly.

"A mistress is a demons whore"

"Oh" Kikyou said blushing slightly, 'That's a nice way to put it…nice and blunt'

"So I guess were friends"

Kikyou blinked a few times, wondering why she was feeling a sharp pain in her chest, wondering why just friends didn't seem like enough. "Oh…well that would make sense"

Sesshomaru looked to the side, "It doesn't feel like it though being just…friends" He chucked softly staring towards Kikyou. "Then again, I've never had a friend before so it's not just me."

"Never had a friend?"

"I prefer to call them acquaintances"

"And the difference is?"

"Acquaintances are someone I know and feel nothing towards. Friends are allies someone to confide in I suppose…"

"You confide in me?"

"I suppose"

Kikyou sighed turning to the side. "You're annoying"

"Oh how so?"

"I!" Kikyou said sharply. "Your just replaying feelings similar to the ones Inuyasha made me feel is all"

"What are you trying to say Kikyou" Sesshomaru said a bit suspiciously, perhaps a bit colder then he had intended. The mention of his half brother sent shreds of hate trail up his spine, the image of Rin helpless in a puddle of blood.

"I think I may like you" She said quietly a bit surprised with herself, rising to a stand. "I think I'm going to join Sango-chan in the bath now if you don't mind"

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, confusion clouding his eyes as he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his chest in a quick sweep. "What did you say"

"Your crushing my hand" She said dully as he pulled her up towards his chest.

His lips clamped down on hers roughly, his tongue gently pushing at her lower lip asking for entrance that he took before she could ever respond. Her eyes were wide, her hand against his chest where he had placed it. Sesshomaru's hand held her hand there. Kikyou's hand gently touched his left nub, where his arm should have been and would have been if it wasn't for ex lover. She allowed him to devour her mouth.

He pulled out allowing her to gather her breath. "You can think about that, I have my own things to sort out now" He said a bit slowly. "But I enjoyed that very much Kikyou-chan" Sesshomaru said turning slowly as he left the confused miko, carrying much of the same confusion himself.

XOXOX

Break away…

From who?

Break away…

From who?

Inuyasha

Kagome dreamt the words hazy in her mind, yet so clear. She was standing there her friends corpses surrounded her. Her arrow was drawn tears in her eyes as she pinned her beloved against the tree. He growled at her as the wings sprouted from her back. Her bandages ripped and tore and blood flew and spread across the ground. She whimpered as her wrings flapped and she flew. She flew away and it ended with a crash landing.

She woke with a start in Inuyasha arms, he was holding her as tight to him as he could, she was sure of it. "Inuyasha…to tight" His eyes snapped open as if he had been waiting for her voice. "I'm sorry" he whimpered slowly, slowly relaxing his grip but the pain had not ceased.

"Inuyasha" She wanted to tell him about her dreams, about killing him as Kikyou had, about her friend's death and that he had to been the one who had caused it. She wanted his reassurance that it would never happen that it would never come to that, that he couldn't do that even if he was being controlled.

"What…?" He said quietly, he didn't seem as arrogant as he used to be. Maybe all this manipulation was wearing him down. He had been fighting not to kill her, to return to himself despite Tetsusaiga.

"I've been having these dreams" She said slowly, she felt dumb. That you're a murder? What a horrible thing to say. "Is it possible for a priestess…to become an angel?" That was worse. Where had THAT question come from?

Inuyasha paused looking to the side. "When me and Kikyou were together…when we were both alive…she had told me that priestess's were more like angels then human beings." Inuyasha paused as to think of what else to say and then continued slowly. "Kikyou was never full of herself, so I was curious what she meant. She told me it was a priestess's ultimate attack. She said that when the release that much ki and that much power, they become a fallen angel and then they die."

Kagome paused wondering, 'I need to talk to Kikyou' She thought. "Inuyasha what else can you tell me about it?" She almost needed to go inside his memory. He needed to reenact the vision in his mind.

Inuyasha paused nodding slowly. "Okay"

Flash back+

"Hey Kikyou, why do you always say things about being careless" Inuyasha said from the tree, looking up to the blue side. The priestess sat underneath the tree where Inuyasha perched the bow at her side.

"That's a strange question coming from you" She said simply before pausing as if thinking of a reasonable answer. "A miko should never hesitate and since I've met you, my guards dropped drastically, feelings are a burden to a miko like me"

"What?" Inuyasha said snapping up angrily "Your saying you regret being with me?" His eyes looked hurt anger flickering in them and she rolled her eyes.

"Your so naïve Inuyasha" She said laughing "It's not that I was just saying my job would be easier"

Inuyasha smiled for some reason, he wasn't sure why but he took comfort in that. He didn't want her to think just of her job and if making it difficult was making her happier so be it.

"So Kikyou" Inuyasha tried again "What else can you do? I've seen all the arrow things you've taught Kaede, the sealing arrow, the simple arrows, what else can you do!"

"Thinking on stealing the jewel?" Kikyou said quirking a brow, "Aren't my arrows enough?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You pin me to the tree enough bitch" growling but only jokingly.

"There's a few things we can do but most of them our very energy draining. There more of a last resort kind of thing." Kikyou said slowly. "We can channel are ki to protect ourselves or another, it's very complicated to explain Inuyasha."

"So it's your ultimate attack?"

"No" Kikyou said immediately. "We priestess's are more like angels then anything else."

"Eh?" Inuyasha said blinking in surprise. "You've never been one to thing of yourself that positively" He noted being rather rude but he didn't notice and she wasn't paying any mind to it. She was used to Inuyasha by now, she loved Inuyasha by now.

"Are ultimate attack is when are hearts been worn down to the point we can't go on" Kikyou smiled, "We become desperate and the angel comes out of us, wings sprout from us Inuyasha, we truly become angels…fallen angels."

"Fallen…angels?"

"Yes…there called fallen angels because after whatever put us there is in its place…we fly away and we die. That's why it's are ultimate move because we are destined to die afterwards"

His eyes were wide in alarm, jumping down from the tree and landing beside her. "You're not going to ever die like that!"

"How do you know?" She said smiling tauntingly.

"I wouldn't let it! I'd never let you die like that! I'd die right along side with you if something like that happened!"

End Flashback+

"You know the scariest thing about it Kagome?" Inuyasha said smiling bitterly. "I didn't let her die like that, and I DID die right along side her"

"A fallen angel" Kagome said in bewilderment.

"Just like Kikyou was"

"Nani?"

XOXOX

"Oy! Sango-chan!" Kikyou said somewhat nervous, she needed a friend desperately now and she was seeking comfort in Sango.

Sango blinked a few times by the close formality "Hai? Kikyou…chan?"

Kikyou lowered herself into the water next towards the girl, Sango rising to a stand slightly turning her back towards Kikyou. Kikyou stared slightly almost in bewilderment. "On your back…Sango-chan?"

Sango smiled nervously. "Oh that! The scar's still there hun?"

"Did you get that…from exterminating a demon?"

"No…" Sango looked a bit sad now her eyes clouded and then unexpectedly giving off a laugh. "I wish it was…the one who gave me this scar…was Kohaku"

"Kohaku?" Kikyou said almost in disbelief as Sango lowered herself back towards Kikyou.

"When he was possessed…it was at Naraku's castle…that was when Kohaku died"

"I'm sorry" Kikyou said "I just never knew another girl to have scars other then myself"

Sango blinked almost in surprise. "You have scars to Kikyou-chan? Other then mentally of course, I mean! That came out wrong I just meant with Inuyasha and everything…." Sango said trailing off. 'Oh that so didn't come out right!'

Kikyou laughed nervously. "Yes…I suppose you to have heard the story; your not very fond of me are you Sango-chan?"

"It's not that! You saved my brother I couldn't be more grateful. It's just I'm Kagome's best friend; I have to support her relationship with Inuyasha. I don't know how either one of you put up with his two timing! It just makes me so mad!"

"it sounds like you love a pervert!" Kikyou said jokingly but stopped at Sango's red blush. So she did love a pervert, how ironic.

Kikyou rose to a stand lifting her black hair above her head slowly. She had two parallel scars starting from her shoulder blade to the end of her back.

"My god" Sango stared in awe "How did you…I'm so sorry Kikyou-chan…I just didn't realize"

Kikyou smiled, "Oh it's nothing, I'm a fallen angel of course so…"

"What?"

"It's a miko's ultimate attack" Kikyou said longingly almost as if the scars were more of a dream then an actual scar. "Your suppose to die immediately after releasing it. I guess you could say, I was the miko who lived." (Sorry guys that sounds like Harry potter, the boy who lived, but trust me the ideas are nothing the same)

"You didn't die…I heard of that…that move is invinsable so why didn't you die?" Sango said in surprise.

"My mother" She said slowly. "The demon killed my mother" Her voice turned bitter, "Kaede never met mama because of that filthy beast. I put him in his place…but before I went to die…before I went to lose it all, I found out the secret to the Fallen miko."

Flashback+

The thirteen year old girl stood, blood running down her back the black wings sweeping around her body. Her hair was tied back as it always had been and she looked tiredly to the disfigured body. He had suffered seven winters of hell and he was finally dead, and soon she would be too. The villagers stared in awe, tears in their eyes of hurt and confusion, the young girl who had protected them through war and strife was dying because of an undying hate for a youkai who had slain her mother during child birth.

"Miko-sama" The village women said holding the small child in her hands. "The child lives"

Kikyou stared tiredly towards them, walking the women almost looked afraid. Blood ran Kikyou's back in endless floods; the black feathers from the wings spiraling around her, her miko's uniform tattered at the ends. The women placed the baby in her hands and the anger in Kikyou's heart ceased to exsist as she held her dear sister's body in her hand.

"Kaede"

"Miko-sama…"

"The child will be called Kaede"

The little infant smiled and Kikyou kissed her forehead. The hatred was still not in her heart.

Kikyou suddenly fell then to her knees, holding Kaede close to her heart as the wings seemed to coil back into her back and the blood seemed to stop and the skin seemed to sow itself back together again.

End flashback+

"That's the secret"

"Kikyou-chan" Sango said in awe, it was such a sad feeling, Sango thought walking over and hugging her stiffly. True in the place and position it was terribly akward and Sango found herself blushing as she pulled backwards.

"You were brave as a teenager" Sango said smiling "I couldn't have done it"

"But you did didn't you? Were not really that different are we? We both fight to live, it's become who we are"

Sango laughed nervously. "I suppose your right Kikyou-chan, I suppose your right after all"

The two girls bathed in silence after that, and Kikyou wondered silently about Sesshomaru and wondered if she'd have to be a fallen angel once again, when it came to Naraku and she wondered if she would live a second time.

* * *

Authors Note: What you think? I liked it, lol, thoughts? Comments? Concerns? R&R 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Authors Note: Sesshie&Kikyou coming up

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV+

I had kissed her that was a terribly reckless thing to do. I'm not even sure WHY I kissed her. Was it possible that I had grown to love this miko? He knew he had grown to love Rin but Kikyou? He didn't think he could ever love someone like that but to hear her say the words that she liked him. It had sent shivers into his spine and the thoughts that had haunted him came to mind again and she began to haunt him over again like some sort of terrible paradise.

By the gods he believed he loved this mortal…this mortal bitch. He groaned inwardly, she'd be coming out of the bath house soon and then what? What would he do then? She was a human and he realized he was just like his father was and Inuyasha as well. They all had fallen for a mortal. Why was it that she intrigued him so?

He began to wonder what intrigued Kikyou to him, it was just her. Everything about her, she was helpful and caring and she stayed with him. Despite his coldness and it all started with a cracked shoulder that was the irony of the situation. She had been dead until he had saved her and the logic in that was beyond comprehendible. It was because he had wanted her to be alive. He had willed it that way.

He wondered what was more ironic about the situation. If it was more ironic that he had fallen for his brothers ex lover, or for the fact that he had fallen for a mortal women just like his father, who he had detested for it.

"Kikyou"

"Hai Sesshomaru-kun"

"Oh my you're using respect, what do you want?" I said smirking a bit.

Kikyou smiled, she had such a sweet smile. I grimaced that was a dumb thing to think, she was like an angel. She knew I knew it so why even bother to think the obvious. The angel had broken free of her chains, and she had flown to him.

I loved her. It was something I had come to accept, I had to for her sake. Chicue may have been proud but he was the farthest thing from my mind right now, it was only her.

"Sesshomaru-kun…what I said earlier, if you'd forget it…it be better. I was being foolish, forgive me" Kikyou said simply.

"Then why are you still speaking as if I'm important to you?"

Kikyou paused turning red. "Your not, you're my friend"

"You don't kiss friends" I watched her turn more scarlet. Red was a good color on her as long as it wasn't blood. He thought mentally, then it was Naraku's color.

"Look I don't know why"

"I love you Kikyou."

"What!" I watched as her eyes widened and I stepped forward seizing her gaping mouth with my own. It was gentle but I felt her lips firmly against my own as I pulled back slowly.

"I'm guessing you love me too but you have yet to say anything" I said blandly wondering if she too could say or would say she loved me. She must have she compared her feelings to the ones that she had felt before, but would she say it? It was something that kept me on the edge of my toes, even though I was confident in what her answer would be.

"I just didn't think you'd love me…Everything's seemed to have happened so fast. And the scary thing is I DO love you Sesshomaru"

"Should I be insulted or grateful?" I said towards her half being serious and half not. It was fun to mess with her like this.

She winced inwardly. "Is my love that repulsive to a demon?" She said quietly and I hadn't known my comment to be cold or confusing but I felt anger pulse through me of her accusation.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing"

She left. I stayed and from that point on the only thing on my mind was what in hell just happened?

XOXOX

"Kikyou was a fallen angel but how? You said that they had to die!"

"And they do, there suppose to anyway" Inuyasha said calmly "I didn't know Kikyou then, it was when Kaede was born and Kikyou had just entered being a teenager, she never really said what happened but…she said she was a fallen angel and that she was the only one"

"Then Kikyou was a fallen angel when she died with you as well?"

"No..." Inuyasha said slowly "Kikyou died along side me. If Kikyou had used her ultimate technique something she had performed before and lived, there would be no point for her to even use it. She didn't want to take that chance, Kikyou WANTED to die with me and I just didn't see it"

"So when she came back to life do to Urasue…"

"It's like Kikyou can't die." Inuyasha said smiling as Kagome made the connection.

"The gods have something in store with Kikyou and no matter how many times she's suppose to die, she hasn't yet. Plus with Sesshomaru bringing her back to life…"

"It's showing that they want Kikyou to live…right? I mean Tenseiga can only heal people, recent deaths and since Kikyou's soul is in me and she has…had other's souls, there's no way Tenseiga could have saved her"

"Unless the gods willed it so"

"And they did" Kagome said fully. "Then what…could be my purpose?"

"Well perhaps you were a…" Inuyasha paused as if not wanting to hurt or press her feeling.

"Go on you can tell me"

Inuyasha sighed. "Perhaps you were a last resort."

Kagome paused looking somewhat hurt as Inuyasha looked to the side. "I'm sorry but you said…"

"No…it makes sense actually, I was Kikyou's second chance that's why I was bound to meet you and when they had an opportunity do to my carelessness, they could bring Kikyou back, then the two ideas coincided leaving fate to deal with itself"

"It just makes you wonder why."

"Yes…Do you suppose Midoriko-sama plays apart in this? Was she a fallen angel as well?"

"No…she merely depended on her own power and sucked the demons soul clear from it's body as it did hers, it was once again the gods doing"

"Fate seems so cruel sometimes Inuyasha"

"Terribly"

Miroku groaned from the corner staring towards the two, Shippo looking over to him concerned. "Miroku how are you?"

"Fine…" he said stiffly looking towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Speaking of angels, I'd like to find Sango, she's missed a lot and I doubt she's been doing nothing this whole time"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Yea…"

"We haven't seen Sango-chan since she went after Kohaku…I wonder if she's okay…" Kagome said feeling a bit guilty that she had forgotten her dear friend for a while.

"She's Sango of course she is!" Inuyasha barked confidently. But for some reason the words just didn't seem believable.

XOXOX

"Kohaku-kun?"

"Hai Rin?"

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier"

"What do you mean Rin? Your feelings are your feelings you don't have to apologize for my own."

"No…Kohaku-kun…I lied."

"About what?" Kohaku said blinking a few times staring towards Rin as she turned a light shade of red. He found himself turning red just by looking at her redness and found himself lost in a word of stupidity and embarrassment.

"I like you too Kohaku-kun"

As the words flowed from her mouth and Kohaku went to speak. Kikyou had walked so steadily and abruptly between the two it caused Rin to gasp in surprise. Rin looked towards her in somewhat surprise wondering what possibly could have happened and then how to continue with Kohaku. It was just to much, to much to thing about and to much going on.

"Kohaku-kun please excuse me" Rin said politely trying her best to smile. The little boy looked a bit startled and then smiled a bit red. "Do what you have to Rin"

"Kikyou-sama" Rin said running up to her as Kikyou walked steadily outside. Kikyou's stride was more forceful then it normally was, Rin noticed. Her face seemed tighter then normal to as if she was in some sort of deep thought that Rin's tiny voice could not penetrate. What could possibly have troubled the miko so?

"Kikyou-sama!" Rin tried again her voice louder, Kikyou turning around a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan…I didn't hear you" She said politely.

"Kikyou-sama what has gotten you so with drawn!" Rin exclaimed breathlessly. "I've never seen you so unaware like this!"

Kikyou turned slightly red, "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't remember would you?"

"Not really" Rin said smiling innocently trying to surpass the giggle that rose in her throat. "Is it about Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kikyou paled slightly. "I suppose it was. I believe we had a fight but it made no sense what so ever. There was no purpose of the fight!" Kikyou said simply almost impaled by the mere memory of it.

"Then why don't you just make up?"

"But that's it Rin-chan there's absolutely nothing to apologize for"

"Well you and Sesshomaru-sama love each other so you shouldn't just let nothing stop your relationship"

"We…we don't!" Kikyou protested and then sighed "We don't have a relationship, it is nothing"

"I don't really believe that Kikyou-sama your relationship is so complex it only feels as if it's nothing"

"What are you talking about Rin-chan?" Kikyou said almost curiously. "It is nothing there's nothing complex about this at all"

"No…you guys speak without saying anything, it's like your aura's are speaking for themselves. You to are to much of the same to even tell"

"Are you saying I'm like Sesshomaru?"

"Pretty much. The similarities are there you two are just to blind to notice!"

Kikyou sighed. "That doesn't make sense Rin-chan"

"I think you know it does just as much as I do. I'm only a child Kikyou-sama"

"Your much to wise"

Rin blushed.

"So what do you plan to do about the situation Kikyou-sama?"

"I guess just let it go. I don't have time for relationships anyway."

"But you love Sesshomaru don't you?"

"But it's happening so fast"

Rin sighed; there was no point in arguing with a miko. She discovered that recently but only smiling at her new discovery. Rin knew though that somewhere despite all this they would get through it. She always had, she knew that one day Naraku would meet his demise, she knew that one day everything living would die, but she knew most importantly that everything happens for a reason and that was okay.

She liked to dream that her parents and brother were only killed so that she could understand the importance of family. She liked to dream that the wolves had killed her so that Sesshomaru-sama could save her. She liked to dream that Jaken-sama died to show no one can stop time. So that she wouldn't forget. She liked to dream these things, because she knew it was true. These things happened and they all happened with a reason. She was just grateful that even now she could accept these things.

"What do you believe the reason of this fight was Kikyou-sama"

"Hun?"

"Everything happens for a reason doesn't it?"

"Well yes I suppose…"

"Well what's the reason for this fight? A fight that both of you think is has no importance"

Kikyou paused as if thinking, truly thinking for the reason things happened. If everything happened for a reason what was the reason that she met Inuyasha? The reason was love. That was easy. Then what was the reason for the betrayal? That was a part of love, you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned and what better way to be burned then love. Then why did she die? Because she loved him. Then why she was resurrected and reincarnated?

That was a hard one up until there the analyzes had been somewhat easy, but could she truly answer this one? Why was she reincarnated? Because the jewel was bad and its power could not be over done so easily? That was close but it just didn't feel like the answer. To give her a second chance? Another chance to live and succeed and meet Inuyasha again? That seemed to fit and though it didn't make sense, Kikyou continued to analyze the situation. What about being resurrected? Because someone had been given the opportunity to allow her to be reborn? As simple as that answer was it seemed to fit. Satisfied Kikyou continued.

Why had she been wounded? That was easy to revenge was her wound. Why had she met Rin there that day? Someone didn't want her to be lonely. Why did Sesshomaru take her in? Because he felt guilty. Why did he kill her and then save her? Because she wasn't suppose to die that way. Why did she meet him again after separation? Destiny. Why did she end it with Inuyasha? Because she deserved to be free. Why did she fall in love with him, kiss him, and have this dumb fight with him? Because…it was learning. She was learning to be free again, to love again and to have a chance to be the women she thought she couldn't be.

"To learn" Kikyou said finally. "I fought with Sesshomaru to learn."

"What a relationship is all about?"

"I suppose so Rin-chan…I suppose so"

"I guess I should go talk to him then."

"Hai Kikyou-sama!"

"Arigato Rin-chan"

Kikyou walked calmly back towards the castle as a sudden aura struck her cold. Everything seemed to tighten around the castle as the sky blackened and the familiar stench moved through the air experimentally.

"No not…now" Kikyou whispered almost in complete denial. After four years he was going to truly reveal himself and was ready…almost as if he was leading them to himself…something just doesn't feel right about this.

Rin's eyes widened in fear as the sky continued to darken. 'What about Kohaku-kun?' Rin thought nervously, Sesshomaru standing at the front of the door. His golden eyes clashed with hers in urgency and all the memory's flowed through his eyes as he called out to her blindly. "Rin get inside"

For once in her life Rin felt like she was going to never see Sesshomaru-sama again. She had never had such a huge doubt that her lord would never return. The movement seemed terribly slow and terribly painful to stand by his side facing the castle as he faced the deathly sky. The only thing she felt at the moment was the pulsing fear in her veins. And what if Sesshomaru was to die? What would be the reason of that? Rin felt tears burn in her eyes. What could possibly be the reason of something like that?

She ran passed him, Kikyou taking her place as she ran towards Sesshomaru's side. There was a slight pulse as she went to speak. Instantly Kikyou grabbed the shikon shard she placed in her miko's outfit the presence…it was Kagome's shards.

"Sesshomaru…Naraku's doing this on purpose! Inuyasha's bringing Kagome and her shikon shards straight to him."

"It seems as if my half brother is once again oblivious to his plans, putting the women he dares to call his own in such danger."

Sango stood on the other side of Sesshomaru her uniform and Hirakotsu fully repaired and ready to fight. Her brown hair flapped in the sudden breeze and Sesshomaru looked towards her and then towards Kikyou.

"If we don't make it out alive" Sesshomaru said slowly "Vow with me that Naraku won't either"

His words seemed so noble and so deathly cold. It was true though it could easily happen, it was something that they all had to accept and something in Sesshomaru already had. He could hear Rin's silent tears and he promised to himself he do anything he could to see her one last time. Even if he was to die, he'd find one last way to allow her to see him, to tell her that it was going to be okay. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly trailed to the miko at his right side and noticed she had closed her eyes in agreement much of the same as the slayer on his left. He also promised that even if he was to die, he wasn't going to let HER die along side him. No, this miko the gods had plans for his angel. Sesshomaru felt almost a strange sense of comfort as if someone was telling him, Kikyou was NOT going to die. But someone was…he could feel that…death was an option.

* * *

Authors Note: How was that for a chapter? Lol. Some fight intakes coming up 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Authors Note: A lot of fighting in this chapter…may be gory you've been warned…

* * *

"Inuyasha" Miroku said as Kirara sailed through the air, easily carrying the human teenager and the youkai child.

"What? Don't you sense it! Naraku's jaki is everywhere, he made the mistake of letting himself slip and now I'm going to beat him to bloody pulp and get this control off of me once and for all!"

Kagome smiled weakly resting against Inuyasha's back. True Inuyasha wasn't the brightest of all and she was about used to all of Naraku's traps. They all knew that he was purposefully letting his scent seep from the barrier but the question is why? What would be the purpose of drawing them there?

Kagome wasn't exactly in the best shape either, not only had her bandages on her back had to be redone and tended to but the marks on her shoulder also required tending too. Kagome had so many bandages on she felt it next to impossible to even move. But she knew she had to keep trying with Miroku's kazanna being next to useless with Naraku, Shippo only being a child, Sango missing, and Inuyasha being under control, despite her injuries she was the only one whose chance of being strong was at the greatest. She had never suffered injuries like this before but she was used to having to be the strong one. Inuyasha was used to it, Miroku and Sango too, even Shippo sometimes had to be the strong one in battle, even if he was useless next to someone as powerful as Naraku. But Kagome knew just as well as the next it was once again her turn and she only prayed she could hold out.

Inuyasha grumbled leaping faster through the air, anticipation bounded in his body like a restless child. He wanted to rip Naraku's throat out more then he ever had. Naraku was the one who took Kikyou from him, and now he was jeopardizing the existence of not only his companions- his family but Kagome herself.

Miroku groaned holding his arm fear was tight in his chest, and Shippo struggled to remain calm. 'His instincts are being thrown off balance' Miroku thought looking towards Shippo's twitching body. He even felt for the small lad, he was trying to prepare himself for a battle that may not only scar him for life but if he does participate he may surely die.

"M-Miroku"

"Hai Shippo?"

"Is this the end? I mean…are we going to finally get Naraku today"

"If we don't die trying" Miroku said bitterly biting his lower lip and then laughing nervously to the child. "Were going to try are best"

"Miroku…if we do come out alive…what's going to happen to me?"

The mention came as confusion to all of them, Kagome stiffly looking over her left shoulder towards Shippo, Inuyasha's ears twitching.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to ya you brat?" Inuyasha barked and was only answered by Shippo's silence.

"It's just that, Miroku and Sango will be together and probably go back to live at Sango's village. Kagome's been going back and forth for a really long time, and she barely passed high school and now she goes to a place called college and her and Inuyasha might stay there, because that's where Kagome's family is…" Shippo paused as if thinking and then continued "Or they might even stay here but when that happens…what's going to happen to me? None of us may ever see each other ever again"

"Oh Shippo" Kagome cooed softly, if that day ever did come what would become of him? And if she was to be with Inuyasha where would they stay? Could she leave her family to stay here? She had become so close to Miroku, Sango and Shippo she couldn't imagine leaving them. And what about Inuyasha? He hated her time. He might not have truly hated her time but he'd never fit in, it was to terribly different worlds. Then there was the truth, could she even bring herself to leave her birth family? The family who had raised and taken care of her? Her younger brother, Souta, her mom or even her grandfather. The tears came to her demise as she allowed the small kitzune to pounce into her arms.

Miroku looked off to the side speaking slowly, "I'm sure whatever becomes of us…even if we never see each other again…we'll never forget" His eyes held a sad purple color that almost seemed wet as if he wanted to cry at the thought. "I'm sure Sango and I wouldn't mind you living with us, if we survive this battle"

"You think Sango's going to be tracing Naraku's jaki too?"

Miroku nodded "Most defiantly."

"Were almost there! Are you guys ready"

"As ready as we'll ever be" Miroku responded, Kagome giving off a fierce nod.

XoXoX

"I smell Inuyasha as well" Sesshomaru stated to Kikyou, looking over his shoulder to the miko on his back. Sango was beside her both clinging to Sesshomaru's back, it was a strange sight and it almost looked scary, to see the three of them together. Three highly experienced fighters looking as if they were combined to each other, riding on the cold lords back. The one who was to cold to spare anyone a passing glance was carrying two humans on his back.

"Is Inuyasha already there" Sango said simply

"No but he's about a mile ahead of us, his scent hasn't blended with Naraku's yet but he's close…he's in his perimeter."

Sango nodded looking a bit fierce, Kikyou a bit ready as well. There were too many thoughts running through Kikyou's mind, and the biggest one was that they weren't prepared. As far as she knew, Naraku still didn't know she was even alive. How would that make the half breed's mouth churn? She was almost curious to see how it would. But despite that, nothing was terribly different, they hadn't changed. Inuyasha hadn't learned any new moves, hell he was under Naraku's control. Kohaku had been released but she was almost certain that Naraku knew that by now. If he didn't there was something terribly wrong. Not only that but with Kagome there and the shikon shards in her grasp only one more would be needed.

Kikyou believed the only way to kill him was to kill him with her priestess's powers but now...her certainty seemed to have faltered with only four jewel shards needed. She had left the final jewel shards in the hands of Rin. She trusted the child in a way she trusted no one else. Rin was a powerful girl with an upbeat mind. Sesshomaru had seen her do it so it wasn't as if it had been given without his disproval.

Kikyou knew though today somewhere would more then likely not be the last battle, or perhaps she didn't want it to be the last battle that's why she had left the final shard with Rin. If today was the last battle, it would certainly been humanity's demise. She wasn't prepared to send him to the underworld with herself. That had been the plan to the entire time, to burn along side Naraku tearing him, the jewel and herself from the world. That was where the problem was, if she burned now, it would hurt. It would hurt unbearably, the nobility would be with her but the pain would be excruciating.

"Kikyou are you ready? Were here" Sango said gently her hand poised against the miko's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready…" The lie came off before she could stop it and they plummeted into Naraku's fortress.

"Miroku!" They were the first words out of Sango's mouth as Sesshomaru and the others landed. The slayer was surprised at her feelings of joy that had rocked her body the moment she had seen him, she had cried out his real name and he turned to blink almost in surprise at his new recognition.

"Sango you?" His eyes were wide as she dove into his arms. He caught her easily and her body seemed much thinner then before and seemed to slide into his arms perfectly.

"I guess I missed you" She said covering with a nervous laugh, her face red with embarrassment.

"Welcome back Sango-chan!" Kagome said welcoming back her friend, Inuyasha eagerly glaring around the place.

"Now that's everybody's here let's go!"

"Impatient as always." Sesshomaru stated bluntly staring towards Inuyasha "Don't tell me you were indeed waiting for US before you went in there and tore Naraku's head off"

Inuyasha growled lowly. The truth was they HAD went through the castle, and anywhere else but it was as if Naraku didn't want to be found until they were all there. His scent had totally disappeared and only his aura remained. Now his scent was back just as strong as the first time but even if Inuyasha did try to explain he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't listen to him. He was here the scent was back there was nothing to figure out.

Kikyou stared slowly examining the fortress. She decided it was different from his other fortresses. It was true that it was still filled with his disgusting jaki and that same evil aura. But the shrine had seemed to double or even triple in size. She wondered silently what the need for such a big shrine was; did this have to deal with part of his plot? It was hard to believe he even needed plots.

"He's in the middle one" Sesshomaru said loudly turning his head quickly towards the middle section of the fortress. Sesshomaru bolted forward hand on Tokijin as Kagome pulled an arrow from her bag. The arrow zoomed past Sesshomaru the building exploding on contact. Naraku smiled staring towards them, "Hello my guests…I've been expecting you" His voice was dull and calm as if the presence of all of them poised not even a single threat. Sesshomaru's hand withdrew Tokijin and Naraku merely stared.

"Die" Sesshomaru said coolly jumping over Naraku's boiling pot and towards him. Tokijin throbbed and pulsed cutting through Naraku as he only strung himself together again his meaty flesh reattaching itself. Tokijin hadn't even pushed him to the ground; it was like his body was made to glue itself together repeatedly. There was no use cutting something that wouldn't cut. Sesshomaru sheathed the blade slowly as Naraku was complete as he had been before.

"Now now that was dumb" Naraku said blandly looking to Kagome smiling. "I have a friend here for you"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome called in surprise, blood ran down his body in several places and his eyes were down cast. His blue eyes no longer blue but white, his hair white as well and limply hanging down no longer in it's high pony tail.

"We'll make this simple Kagome" Naraku said calmly. "You can give me the shikon shards around your neck or we kill Kouga. He's close to death already Kagome…he's kissing it."

Inuyasha growled lowly hand on Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru looked towards Kikyou. Her body seemed unmoving staring towards Naraku and her eyes almost blank.

"You don't' have the final shard Naraku…even if you get Kagome's your one shard short"

"Oh…Kikyou I see." Naraku said plainly. "I have no need to worry; I know you have the shard and who you have entrusted the shard too"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted towards him in surprise widening at the sound. "How?" He barked coldly. Naraku only smiling calmly "I get pleasure from your fear Sesshomaru-sama, Kanna…such a useful attachment"

"Kanna?" Kikyou muttered, "The girl who steals souls?"

"Yes…she's easily forgotten isn't she Kikyou? She's been watching and she will be the one who delivers the final shard to me."

Kikyou's lips tightened, 'There's no other choice then…My original plan has to work…I have to sacrifice myself….like I intended. It's fate that I die by his hands' Kikyou thought turning towards Sesshomaru as she ran by his side. It was strange running to him and especially since she was so close to him.

"Go to Rin" Her voice was a whisper against his ear. "Bring the shikon shard to me…as fast as you can"

He stared towards her simply raising a brow, hesitating. "Now!" she said urgently, "the longer you take the more your jeopardizing HER!"

Sesshomaru took off then dashing off and fading into an orb of light. Inuyasha stared towards her in a sort of remembrance and a sort of pride. Kagome smiled it was good to have her on their side. In the end no matter how different they were all against Naraku. Sango stared to her new friend and Miroku in his respectful way.

"I've had enough of this"

"I'm sure you are just like Kikyou has?" Naraku's voice dripped with sarcasm as he looked to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened with fire and a small smile escaped her lips.

"I am Kagome! Not anyone else!" The arrows startled Naraku, there were four instead of one or even two. There were four arrows and they all broke every chain holding Kouga up. The wolf demon fell to his face, his hair slowly turning back to it's original black and his eyes becoming his hazy color.

"Kagome you?" Kouga said in surprise, staring towards the miko from the future.

"Yes…but I only shot off…." Kagome said staring towards Kikyou in disbelief.

"Who else?" Kikyou said smiling gently.

"Alright Naraku, now that the wolf's out of the way…Prepare to meet your end" Inuyasha declared as he always would. Tetsusaiga pulsed as he swung it over his head, it seemed dreadfully heavy though. The aura building around Inuyasha's sword wasn't normal. It held was holding Sango and Miroku's ki.

"My that's a new trick Inuyasha, your killing your friend to kill me? That's bitter sweet"

Sango and Miroku were on there knees. "Why is Tetsusaiga….taking our energy…?" Miroku coughed looking towards Sango. The slayers head was cast down, her eyes fading to the empty white that Kouga's had been in.

"Inuyasha…" Sango choked sliding down to her stomach her hand reaching out to grab him. Miroku stared towards Sango slowly dabbling over on his side. How could this be happening?

Kagome stared looking terrified as she stared to the scene in all its familiarity. Her dream…Inuyasha had killed Sango and Miroku…and then she had.

"Inuyasha stop!" She cried urgently, "You're taking their energy to use Tetsusaiga" He growled lowly in his throat. Fear struck Kagome's heart then in a soft thud, "Inuyasha" His eyes were bloodshot red, his demon features sliding through. "No…" The fear beat so hard it hurt, tears were in her eyes and Kikyou only watched in disbelief. The words uttered couldn't be heard but the only thing that escaped her lips was "no…" A solitary tear rolled down her cheek and she looked to the side as Kagome raced in front of him.

Kikyou's brown eyes widened as Kagome thrust herself towards his chest, hugging him as Inuyasha pulled his arm back.

"Don't do it!" Kikyou cried suddenly diving towards Kagome. Her arms wrapped around the small girls waste as Inuyasha's extended claws struck her shoulder. The same spot she was injured, the same spot he had cut her before. Kikyou laid on the ground on top of Kagome her body shaken, slowly rolling off her.

"Kikyou you!" Tears of disbelief stung in Kagome's brown eyes.

Kikyou managed a weak sit and stared, "Your friends will be useless in this battle, Sango-chan, Miroku, and Kouga too, even if we can manifest there energy before anything else…there be in no condition to fight."

"You mean it's up to us?"

"Why not?"

"I think we've had enough socializing don't you too?" Naraku said somewhat annoyed. "sadly you two won't have time to fight me, your be to busy trying NOT to fight Inuyasha. Unless you two can kill him, I'm sure it will be no problem for either of you will it?"

Kagome paused looking towards Kikyou and was slightly drawn back by the regret in her eyes. Kagome stood up slowly from her position on the ground.

"Kikyou never killed Inuyasha! YOU killed Inuyasha and don't you think otherwise!" Kagome said loudly, her voice echoing off the structure the water in the pot bubbling.

"Inuyasha get the shards from Kagome" Inuyasha growled at the words, lunging towards them. Kagome let off a scream, skidding to the side. Inuyasha bared his claws as she rolled to the side, Kagome lay on her back her arms holding her up, her leg spread open slightly. "Inuyasha please"

"There's no point in trying to talk to him Kagome, Inuyasha is in a world where he can't see you" Naraku said slowly as Inuyasha dove again, Kagome rolling to the side. Kikyou rose to a stand, there's nothing to do. The only thing we can do is dodge and avoid until Sesshomaru bring me the final shard, until then….

"Inuyasha over here" Kikyou called tauntingly, Kagome looking over her shoulder from where she held her skinned knee as Inuyasha took off after Kikyou.

'I get it' Kagome thought slowly, 'Kikyou has a plan but all we can do now is dodge and avaid, there's no point in making an attack on Naraku…not when…"

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm over here!" Kagome screamed. 'If nothing else are appearance and our mockery will confuse Inuyasha and maybe give us a bit longer to live'

XoXoX

"Rin"

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked blinking towards him.

"The shard Rin, give it to me…" Sesshomaru said quickly. Rin blinked a bit confused removing the shard from her kimono. He smiled, and then looked towards Kohaku quickly, his smile fading a bit.

"Kohaku protect Rin at all costs understand?" He said seriously the sixteen year old nodding as he grabbed her arm and led her towards a room.

'Good' Sesshomaru thought. 'There isn't much time'

XoXoX

"Kagome don't"

It was a bad site Kikyou decided. Naraku had seemingly sat there continuing to mess with the pot. I knew what the pot was for, but I could tell by Kagome's eyes she hadn't the clue. She truly wasn't much of an informed miko but what she was doing now…no she had to be careful… I looked over and saw Sango was reaching lamely for Tetsusaiga the blade still drawing away hers and Miroku's energy.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome holding her down by the arms, his legs pinning down hers. He almost looked like he was foaming at the mouth. There was nothing human about Inuyasha anymore. He looked like he was a full demon and in Kagome's heart…it was fading. Her body was glowing blue…Kagome's aura…was consuming her body. Inuyasha he had pushed her to the point where she was…she was going to die. She had found in her heart the ultimate angel and she was ready to unleash it.

"Kikyou" I turned as Sesshomaru came running towards me, tossing the shard into my hand, cutting Inuyasha clear across the back with Tokijin in one simple movement. Inuyasha rolled off Kagome in a flash and she came back to her normal self. She looked a bit dazed but I had no time. I raced towards her and tore the jewel from her throat, placing my jewel shard within the bottle, running past them all and towards the pot.

Naraku looked a bit surprised raising a brow as I placed my hands in the warm water. The blue glow emanated around the plot and out came the perfectly whole shikon jewel. Naraku smiled taking my wrist into his hand. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru turned to face me, his teeth sinking into my beloved neck. Kagome looked a bit stunned her eyes widening as Sesshomaru fell to his knees.

I looked over towards Sango then, she had her hands wrapped around Tetsusaiga. I watched her carefully as she sunk the blade into her stomach, the energy returning to herself and Miroku. Miroku's eyes snapped open as Sango fell forward into his arms, he yanked the sword out in one swift movement and I only smiled as she did happy to be in her lovers arms.

I could feel my scars unstitching themselves and I whimpered the black wings breaking from my back.

"K-Kikyou"

"That's right Naraku you didn't expect me to be an angel did ya?" I smiled the blood running down my dark wings as they embraced my body. The jewel tight in hand as my hand coiled with his now. Sesshomaru stared towards me now, Inuyasha too snapping out a bit. Kagome's voice whispering my name softly, Sango and Miroku's eyes wide in disbelief.

"Goodbye Sango-chan" I said softly looking towards her. "Kagome…Inuyasha…" I paused once more. "Sesshomaru-kun" My body took out into flames then, the jewel, Naraku and myself. We would be lost forever. He would die in the burning flames of hell, me, the jewel, and him. Burn in a world of misery. The pain hurt but I was wrong, all I felt was accomplishment.

"Kikyou!" He called my name and it was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Authors Note: Is Kikyou dead? Naraku? Wait and see! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Authors Note: Read and Review

* * *

I didn't know what it felt like to have to have your future torn away from you in front of your eyes. I could feel my blood pulsing and swirling and there was no one to pay for it. Kikyou had died before my very eyes, it was my job as her mate to protect her and I led her to her demise. Kikyou died and there's nothing that would change that, there was no body to revive her, there was no hope of the priestess's return. Naraku was dead but it didn't seem worth it, no one had to do anything; no one had to sacrifice anything but her. The slayer, Sango had suffered wounds to save her and her loved ones, even a human outdid me. They ALL outdid me. The lord Sesshomaru was lower then a bunch of humans. It was a hard truth to admit to someone like myself.

I watched as Sango began to tear up and Miroku embraced her, still blood coming from the slayers stomach. Inuyasha's eyes faded to normal his hand on his head as it slowly fell to his side. Kagome had walked over to him, tears in her eyes pushing her head deep into his chest. I saw Inuyasha's eyes meet mine in confusion and I only stared towards him feeling pity for the damn half breed. My arm trailed over the wound Inuyasha had inflicted upon my neck, and in doing so I told the hanyou all he needed to know. We fought, that was all he needed to know.

XoXoX

"How did Naraku's control stop? Did it wear off? Where is he?" Inuyasha said a bit confused, Kagome looked up at him through a tear strung face; the look of joy that should have been there was only replaced with bitter sadness. "Naraku's dead"

Inuyasha smiled picking Kagome up. "Then why do you look so sad! We did it! That bastards gone! And it doesn't look like anyone got seriously hurt"

Kagome sniffled a few times, Sesshomaru's cold voice piercing straight through Inuyasha's happy one. "Kikyou's dead"

Inuyasha felt his arms go weak as he gently set Kagome down. "This is some sort of…joke isn't it?" Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou's lips seemed to quiver a bit, his golden eyes wide. He fell to his knees before Sesshomaru in a manner that was close to gravelling. His eyes were closed and his fist hit the ground repeatedly, his knuckles bleeding. Inuyasha stared up towards the demon lord, his face fixed with disbelief and sadness.

"Why?" Inuyasha said quietly towards him. "Why again?"

Sesshomaru looked to the side, if Rin were here she would have noticed the sadness on her lords face and so would anyone else if the disbelief and shock from the tragic experience wasn't hanging over the group as it had. Kouga had managed a sit a bit confused with any thing and unaware of the great miko's noble deed.

Kagome watched her eyes understand. Inuyasha still loved Kikyou, not as he loved her, but the face forced upon her, the death she had chose had been an ultimate one. She had ripped the monster, the source and something so pure of this world. She had ripped away the ultimate bad, the force that could make someone easily good or easily bad, and she ripped away the good of herself, the purity of the miko. It was something that would always be remembered.

Sesshomaru slowly began to walk away without a second word. It wasn't unusual but the scene of Sesshomaru walking as calmly as he did was depressing. He was struggling yet he still held his head high. A noble most deserving death she received but that thought offered him no comfort when he truly had believed that she was not meant to die.

Sango stared towards the lord her eyes wet with tears, her stomach still bleeding as she walked towards him. Miroku looked a bit suspicious raising a brow, as hands interlaced with his sleeve. The demon stared towards her calmly and Sango's voice was so choked she was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak if she wanted too. "You're…breaking"

Sesshomaru stared towards the slayer looking to the side, his hair blowing in the breeze. "I…can't break" He said calm and quiet as before, the stone mask trying to hide his shrouding cloud of depression.

He turned then leaving the slayer there, Miroku coming to her aid by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kouga had limped over to Kagome and Inuyasha and Kouga had started there usual bickering. Shippo had come out of hiding feeling a bit empty but hopping on Miroku's shoulder, the three staring towards Kagome and the other two. Their fighting hearts had somehow lifted but the death of the miko was never spoken among them.

XoXoX

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's gentle voice greeted him as she ran towards him, in her childish way as she greeted him with a low bow. Kohaku shortly followed behind walking much more acceptably ending in a low bow as well.

"Where's Kikyou-sama?" Rin questioned looking around Sesshomaru expectantly, Kohaku raising a brow a bit curious. "Yea, where's annue?"

Sesshomaru paused. Kohaku's question was easier. "Your sister is with her companions, she's injured but she should be fine"

"And Naraku!" The two said in union a bit excited but fear showed in the back of the two 'children's' eyes.

"Dead"

Rin smiled in triumph embracing her lord's leg happily and turning towards Kohaku diving into his firm arms, giggling. Kohaku blushed but was smiling as well turning and looking up to Sesshomaru. Rin slowly pulled off Kohaku staring up towards Sesshomaru, her eyes still showing the gleam of triumph and happiness shrouded her aura in a pleasing aroma. Sesshomaru felt sick.

"So where's Kikyou-sama is she with Sango-san and the others?" Rin said smiling; the happiness that surrounded her clouded her vision from her lord's face. She was once again a little child feeling oblivious to the things around her and it was only her and him.

Sesshomaru was silent the words wouldn't come, his heart felt heavy. He didn't know if he could speak, each word seemed to get quieter every time he spoke. The truth hung over him but he desperately wanted to lie and he wanted to believe the lie too.

His voice finally came but though it was a whisper. "She died too"

The realization hit them like a thousand bricks, he watched as Kohaku's and Rin's face shattered and crumbled before him. The joy was no longer gone and it seemed like it didn't seem to matter that they had killed Naraku. Kikyou was dead, where was the joy in that?

Sesshomaru couldn't watch Rin cry not now. He didn't have the heart, he felt like his heart was gone. It was just a ball of smoke a sad smoke. The logic didn't quite make any sense and any other time it would have bothered him, but no…not anymore. He walked past them as Rin let off a tiny squeal, her flesh combining with Kohaku's the smell of her tears covering the two of them.

His feet hit against the palace floor an echo softly echoing through the loud chambers. He slowly approached his corridor and he could have sworn he saw her and his heart dropped just thinking that he had imagined her. A silent angel with black wings, a silent sacrifice with a tearing result, the thoughts rose and fell but all the same they still hurt.

He could still hear Rin's soft crying, Kohaku's disbelief look trying to be strong for Rin, trying to be there for her since I couldn't be. Sesshomaru sighed in disbelief of his cursed fate the only thing he could think of was what to do? Raise Rin, and then she would leave and then what. She may even marry Kohaku one day and leave sooner then expected. There was no point in killing in Inuyasha the purpose just wasn't there anymore. There was no purpose anymore.

Sesshomaru paused looking out the window, "If only…."

But if only are two words that lead to nothing, to words that mean nothing for they can change nothing. If only Kikyou was here. If only…….those two words had some meaning.

He stared out the window, the day was victorious and triumph was the only thing around the area. The sun high in the sky a beautiful golden yellow, the clouds perfect. His eyes lingered to Jaken's grave and he could see an image of Kikyou and Rin standing there smiling in front of it, flowers in hand. Instead of a sad scene it was beautiful.

He shook his head, no Kikyou was gone. Jaken was gone, how was that, how could that possibly be beautiful? It wasn't. He missed her. He missed her terribly. His hand flicked the door shut and he closed his blinds, the glorious light leaving the room and making it dark and shadow-less. A tear rolled down the demon lord's face. One tear in a perfectly straight line as he covered his eyes with his hand, his hair brushing over his hand softly.

There was a soft knock at the door and he was unsure to answer it or not. His hand lingered over the slight moisture on his cheek until it disappeared. He stood slowly his hand on the door, slowly unlocking and opening the door. His golden eyes widened in surprise as he stood before her in surprise.

"Well that's not the expression I was hoping for" Kikyou said smiling slightly, her wings no longer visible, her smiling face staring up into his shocked one.

He embraced her so tightly in his arms she'd thought she'd choke, moving her arms to caress his back.

She was real. Solid, she wasn't a hallucination. She was alive. The relief that over whelmed his body was greater then the sadness and he held her closer. He hadn't even welcomed her home, or said a single word to her yet. He just embraced her and that was okay with him and it seemed okay with her too. So he didn't let go.

XoXoX

"Inuyasha…is it over? Really?" Kagome said staring up at the now star lit sky. They were all in Kaede's village; the news of Naraku's demise sent the villagers into bursts of joy but the companions found it next to impossible to tell them that their priestess had once again sacrificed her life for the benefit of man kind.

"Yea…..Kikyou got rid of him" The hanyou's golden eyes interlocked with Kaede's soft old ones and the hanyou felt pain inflict him.

"So Kikyou sacrificed herself again…" A long sigh escaped Kaede's gentle lips, her old hands looking tired. "It's better then her soul belonging lost in this confused world, a wondering corpse…"

"Kaede-baba…Kikyou was…alive" Inuyasha's voice choked his golden eyes unblinking as the held with Kaede's brown ones, they widened a bit and she stared towards him with the look of disbelief.

"It was Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly. "Inuyasha's older brother…with his sword…it doesn't really seem possible but…"

"Her scent was no longer of dirt and bone" Inuyasha said smiling only softly. "It's smelt alive and like fresh lilacs"

"She was no longer cold and conceited" Miroku added, his eyes shut tight slowly sipping into the tea.

"She was simply amazing" Sango said quietly. "She was my friend"

Kaede's old eyes seemed to brim with tears and her old wrinkly skin seemed very cold. "Thank you all" Her old hands shook taking her brittle hands with his young clawed ones, Inuyasha felt like her broke. Kaede so old and frail, he was scared of what her next words might be.

"Thank you…send your brother…my regards for giving her humanity back…I can finally die…an old happy women"

There eyes widened slowly, Kaede's hands slowly uncapping Inuyasha's, the wind howled outside the frail hut and it seemed much more colder….

* * *

Authors Note: Enjoy…reaching the end here guys! Only a few more chapters left 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Authors Note: I think this is going to be the last chapter guys I hope everyone has enjoyed my story and looks forward to more! I also have an fictionpress account on if you wanna check out my stories! o;

* * *

That night had been so cold and light snow had covered the ground. It was strange but it was remotely peaceful. Kikyou had visited Rin and Kohaku to let them know that she was alive and well. The two had burst into tears, clinging to her happily. Sesshomaru was more then relieved, he had smiled. A real smile.

Kaede had died that morning though, as the son rose high in the sky Inuyasha was the first to know. He his face had tightened by the smell and his eyes had bolted open in fear. He raced towards Kaede's matt bead and he shook her gently. "Kaede! Kaede-baba! Kaede!" But his words were lost in the crisp morning air. The others stirred staring towards Inuyasha, as he looked to them over a shoulder. "Kaede…she's dead…" Inuyasha whispered.

The others bolted up racing towards her side. The old lady was cold and her eyes closed peacefully, a smile on her wrinkled skin. There were tears in Kagome's eyes as she stared towards her in disbelief; Sango had covered her mouth with a hand as Miroku bowed his head in prayer. Shippo had broken down into tears, and Inuyasha looked around in disbelief.

"She was…just alive…" Inuyasha whispered. "Last night…she was…she was talking"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, as they reported the news to the fellow villagers. Tears strung on many faces as they carried Kaede to the top of the hill. Inuyasha and Kagome leading the way, and it went in a chain as such. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up front, followed by Sango and Miroku, (Shippo on the shoulder), followed by the village men carrying Kaede on a burial stretcher. And then the rest of the village whoever had found themselves capable to attend.

The men laid the stretcher down next to Kikyou's grave as the men began to dig. Kagome and Sango taking a seat on the left, Miroku and Shippo on the right, there heads hung low over Kaede's body. The only sound was the sound of the village men's shovel sinking into the cold hard ground. Inuyasha stood in front of Kaede's body, staring towards the villagers and then towards Kikyou's grave.

"Kaede-baba…" He whispered softly. The hanyou looked like he might cry, like he needed too. But the tears never came. He stared towards Kikyou's grave softly, his mouth opening to speak, his throat seemed terribly dry.

"Within these two days" Inuyasha said a bit choked. "We have lost two priestesses"

The villagers stared in confusion all attention focused on the hanyou. Kagome looked over her shoulder, the village men stopped digging to stare and listen.

"Yesterday…we announced that Naraku had been destroyed. Everyone was so over-joyed that…no one even came to ask how. No one was wounded if you look around at us. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and I have not a single wound on our bodies. The only one, who has a wound on their body out of us five, is Sango and it is a small stomach wound compared to the other wounds we've suffered with Naraku. "

Inuyasha paused as he watched a slight murmur rise from the crowd, everyone looking at one another as if 'that's right' and 'that's true'. Inuyasha raised a clawed hand for silence everyone stopping immediately.

"We also know…that Kikyou had been resurrected to an Ogre named Urasue. Well, with unexplainable reasons…she was reborn. Now now! Don't misunderstand; I'm not referring to Kagome. She was literally given life again, she was alive and there's no doubt about that. She helped and bleed just like she had before. But…when Naraku came…and the final battle took place. Kikyou…once again…was the only one who had to sacrifice anything. Only Kikyou had to die."

The silence came again and he heard a few sniffs, a few of the women crying and children as well. Inuyasha looked down helplessly and then his golden eyes meeting everyone elses.

"We told Kaede last night. Kaede was…happy. Kaede was a great priestess, women, and sister of this village. She will never be forgotten as well as Kikyou. The two will be reunited once again and I think… that's what Kaede really wanted, inside her old body…was a child as timid as the one she had been many years ago. A child who earned and only wanted to be and what was best for her elder sister…Kikyou. Let's not mourn for them…" He said the last part slowly. "Let's rejoice that they are together again."

Everyone was silent and then one little clap was heard. Inuyasha turned around and noticed Kagome was clapping, tears running down her face, Sango joining in, then Miroku, Shippo, The village men, the women, until the point everyone was clapping and applauding.

Before Inuyasha could say another word or do anything else a short gasp was heard within the crowd of people. "It's a youkai!" Someone screamed everyone splitting to the side allowing them to walk through them. "No there's two youkai!"

Inuyasha's hand went to Tetsusaiga, anger burning in his golden eyes, his eyes softening.

"K-Kikyou!"

"How!" Kagome said rising to a stand almost bolting up, her eyes connecting with hers immediately.

Kikyou smiled staring towards them all calmly, her eyes meeting with Inuyasha's, then Kagome's, then Sango's, and then last Kaede.

"Do not question something that is impossible to explain…just like my love's sword had brought me life once more…the fiery pits of hell had rejected me as well."

"You love that youkai? Then you are surely not are miko!" Someone from the village rioted, Inuyasha's ears twitching by the comment.

"For surely you don't know 'your' miko very well." Kikyou said softly staring towards the villagers, "For when I was originally alive…when Kaede was a young child of 12…I fell in love….with a hanyou" Her eyes turned and met with Inuyasha's. "That hanyou…is the one you has just spoken to you…that hanyou was Inuyasha."

The villagers silenced allowing the miko to speak as she looked towards Sesshomaru, walking towards him and taking his hands in hers.

"Love does not choose its own time, and fate doesn't unwind itself for anyone, including myself. Once something has been tangled it can never be undone. I love this man here before you." She said standing up towards Sesshomaru. "My duty as a priestess is to protect you from youkai and to love one is well forbidden. But I have indeed fallen in love with my past lovers brother, as he has fallen in love with my reincarnation."

They stared as she stared back to Kaede, "My sister will not rise again for her time has been long and good here with in the village. To bring her back would only cause her unwilling body to move once more and the death she has been given is a pleasant one."

Sesshomaru remained quiet as his lover turned around to face them once more, her hand never faltering in his. "I don't expect you to forgive or except me for my gracious gift. But I will not be your miko any longer" Kikyou whispered a few shocked looked on their faces.

"I hear by move on, the miko blood within me will always run think, but I can not stay here any longer for all of the confusion I have inflicted upon this village. Do not misunderstand…I will be a miko elsewhere and when you are ever endangered I will find you. But I leave you in very capable hands, your new miko will be, someone who's me…but just barely." She smiled then staring towards Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi"

The villagers clapped violently as Kaede's body was covered and they hussled around Kagome. Kikyou was uncertain if she accepted or not but she knew she had trusted something very important to her in very capable hands. She knew Kagome could to do it…together with Inuyasha, along with Sango and the others.

"Annue!"

"Kohaku? Kohaku!" Sango said bolting up and hugging her brother, she stared up towards Rin noting there was tears in the girls eyes. "Rin-chan…visit whenever you like and Kohaku will as well, just please don't go far" Sango whispered staring towards the girl. Rin nodded. "Arigato Sango-san"

Kohaku kissed Rin goodbye and they moved on. Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and Rin, walked off into the horizon but it wasn't the last time they were seen…

XoXoX

Kagome had decided to take on the responsibility and live within fuederal Japan, her and Inuyasha had four, as Inuyasha would call them 'pups' and they visited present Japan frequently.

Sango and Miroku had two children, one being a girl and one being a boy, twins though. They were married shortly after Kaede's death, and Kohaku stayed along side living with them.

Kohaku was married Rin once she turned 16 which by then he was 22. They had a little girl who learned to call Sesshomaru, 'Uncle Sesshie' very quickly.

Sesshomaru and Kikyou had 3 hanyou's who often visited with everyone else.

Naraku and the shikon no tama was never heard from again, and never even spoken of.

Shippo had disappeared to everyone's demise and was never seen again, and it was heard that Kouga went with Ayame after all.

So to be blank, everyone lived happily ever after….as far as we know.

* * *

Authors Note: Good? bad? Guess how many pages this story is! 99! 99 pages I was so close to 100 DARN! Lol. Hope everyone enjoyed it and keeps reviewing my works! I love you all! Lol +hyper+ 


End file.
